One Date, Two Dates  SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Happy with his relationship with Gibbs, Tony wants to set their friend Fornell up on a date. Original a follow up to What I'd Give but got out of control. Can read as a stand alone, although may help to read What's I'd Give first. SLASH several couples!
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Date, Two Dates... SLASH Tony/Gibbs Fornell/A surprise man

Summary: This was intended to be a follow-up to What I'd Give but kinda got out of control. It does make mention of a couple details for What I'd Give, but you can pretty much read it as a stand alone. Tony wants to set Fornell up on a date but seems he's already seeing someone.

My personal disclaimers for this one. Lots of sex and humor. Guess I needed to get it out of my system after What I'd Give.

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated.

This has not been beta read, mistakes are mine.

#########################

Hearing the creaking of the steps, Gibbs glanced over to see Tony walking down carrying two cups of coffee.

"Thought you might want this." Tony smiled as he handed the mug to Gibbs.

"Thanks." Taking a sip, he felt Tony wrap an arm around his waist.

"I can't believe how much you've gotten done already." Placing a kiss on Gibbs' neck, Tony's hand caressed up his chest.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, his eyes closing as he leaned back enjoying Tony's touch.

"I love you." Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. He felt Gibbs' body start to shake then heard the quick short laughter.

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Tony scoffed.

"Because I know you." Turning around, Gibbs looked into the green eyes that made his heart skip a beat. They had been together for three months now, Tony practically living with him, although nothing had been made official."So what is it?"

"Just wanna ask you something."

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Gibbs took a deep breath. "Okay ask."

"I wanna set Tobias up on a date."

"No!" Gibbs groaned.

"Come on!" Tony put his arms around Gibbs' neck.

"Tony!"

"Seriously." Tony sighed. "Tobias and I have become friends. I think it's time he meets someone that could actually be more than a one nightstand."

Gibbs dropped his head back, suddenly regretting Tony and Tobias becoming friends. It seemed like a good idea originally. Tony was the man he loved, Tobias was his best friend, they should get along. Problem was, they did get along, they were a like in a lot of ways. Truth was Tony was probably the perfect person to find someone for Tobias.

"He deserves to be happy. Like you and I." Tony smiled watching as Gibbs picked up his head.

Hugging Tony tighter, Gibbs gave Tony's cheek a quick peck. "Yeah."

"I have the perfect person." A mischievous grin spread across Tony's face. "They will have a great time together."

"Do I wanna ask?" Gibbs smirked. He had no idea the person Tony had in mind, could be someone he knew or someone from Tony's past.

"You do but I'm not going to tell you. I have to talk to Tobias first."

"Yeah you do." Gibbs snickered. "He may not wanna be set up."

"Oh believe me he will." The mischievous grin returned. "You know how good I am at convincing people."

"I do." Dropping his lips to Tony's neck, Gibbs kissed up to his ear. "You convinced me of all sorts of things."

Combing through the hair on the back of Gibbs' head, Tony moaned. "Yes I did."

Gibbs shoved Tony against the frame of the boat as he tore at his belt.

"Jethro please." Tony groaned. "Not against the boat!"

"I thought you liked it against the boat." Gibbs finished undoing Tony's pants and shoved his hand inside squeezing Tony already hard cock.

"I do but-" Tony tossed his head back. "Last time I had splinters in my chest."

Stroking Tony's cock, Gibbs smirked. "I'll leave your shirt on."

"Fuck." The word dripped from Tony's lips as he thrust into Gibbs' hand.

"You know how I get when you're down here with me." There was just something about Tony, the boat and making love. Gibbs tore his hand from Tony's cock. "Undo my pants."

Tony's fingers quickly opened Gibbs' jeans and pulled out his cock. "I love how hard you get."

Tugging Tony's pants down over his hips, Gibbs spun the younger man around forcing him against the half finish boat.

"Do it!" Tony growled.

"That's right." Gibbs snarled grabbing his cock and positioning himself against Tony. "I took you last night."

"Jethro please."

"So impatient." That said, Gibbs plunged into Tony.

"JET!" Tony cried out clawing at the boat.

Reaching around, Gibbs' hand engulfed Tony's cock, stroking it in time with his thrust. "I can't get enough of you."

"Good." Tony rocked back into Gibbs movements.

"Tony." Gibbs growled in his lovers ear. "You feel so good."

Truth was, Tony loved sex against the boat. It was always hard and fast, leading to a shower and more sex.

"You wanna come."

Tony whimpered his reply. "God yes!"

"Come for me." Eyes fluttering closed, Gibbs hand tightened around Tony then sped up as he felt the change in his lovers body.

"OH FUCK!" Tony screamed as his body tensed and he came.

A loud grunt tore from Gibbs' throat. "Your tight ass is just milking my cock."

"Yes." Wanting it all, Tony clenched his muscles even hard around Gibbs' cock.

"That's it." Gibbs grumbled. "Show me how much you want me to come."

"Please." Reaching back. Tony clawed at Gibbs' hips drawing the man deeper into him.

Wanting nothing more than to give in, Gibbs lunged into Tony and bit down on Tony's shoulder. His lover never flinched only groaned with desire. His body collapsed as he continued to make small jerking thrusts into Tony's ass. Slowly his body calmed and he sighed. "If I didn't love fucking you against the boat so much I'd put a bed down here."

A gentle laugh fell from Tony's lips. "I might put a bed down here."

"Yeah, how you going to explain that one?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Just tell everyone the truth. You can't keep your hands off of me." Tony sighed. "Me, the boat, sawdust, it drives you crazy."

"Yes it does." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's neck.

"Shower?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I think he'll say yes." Tony said rubbing the towel over his wet hair.<p>

"Since it's you asking," Gibbs shrugged. "He'll say yes. You two are like peas in a pod."

"Honey!" Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. "Does it both you Tobias and I have become such good friends?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "No and don't call me honey."

"Sweetie?" Tony grinned.

"Stop." Gibbs snapped grabbing Tony's arms and trying to push him away.

"Sexy." Wrapping his arms tighter around Gibbs' neck, Tony kissed the older man's throat nipping at his Adam's apple.

Sighing, Gibbs' arms circled around Tony and drew them together. It still annoyed him...the way he just gave in, no struggle, no fight, just gave in to whatever Tony wanted. Tony had done the unthinkable, tamed the beast. The only thing he didn't like was the endearing nicknames, honey, sweetie, babe...that drove him crazy. Although Tony still got away with it most of the time.

"Just do whatever you need to do." Gibbs barked.

"I'll call Tobias. Set the date up for Friday or Saturday?"

"Whatever."

"Could you sound more enthused?"

"Why do I have to be enthused?" Gibbs grinned. "I already have the man I want."

That devastatingly gorgeous DiNozzo smile filled Tony's face. God there was nothing Gibbs loved more than that smile...well almost nothing.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Smacking Tony's ass, Gibbs stepped away needing the distance.

"Hey!" Tony grabbed Gibbs as he went to walk away and tossed him onto the bed. Gibbs fell on his back, his prone body spread out across the mattress. Instantly, Tony crawled up the man's body until they were face to face.

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled then took Tony's face with both hands. "Seriously we just did it in the basement and the shower. I'm old I need a breather."

"HA!" Tony laughed sarcastically, sliding his hand down and squeezing Gibbs semi hard cock. "You're just fine."

"Yeah well." Gibbs smirked. Tony always made him hard.

"And I didn't throw you down because I wanted to have sex."

"Really?" Eyebrow raised, Gibbs looked shocked.

Tony punched Gibbs in the stomach. "I do think about more than sex."

"When?" Gibbs laughed, then the air rushed out of him again as Tony punched his stomach.

"Keep this up and you'll be lucky to get any."

"Teasing." Gibbs smiled as his hands caress up Tony's back then jerked him down. "And I like that you think about sex _a lot_."

"You better say that." Tony's lips found Gibbs in a tender kiss. But Tony was going to slow for Gibbs liking. Rolling them over, Gibbs feasted on Tony's mouth, demanding entrance, his tongue tasting the hint of coffee and the overwhelming taste of mint.

Tony's phone suddenly buzzed to life dancing across the night stand. Breaking their kiss, he reached over and grabbed it glancing at the caller id. "It's Tobias."

"So." Gibbs lips traveled down Tony's throat.

"Hey." Tony said answering the phone.

"You busy?"

"No." Tony sighed, his free hand clutching at the back of Gibbs' neck.

"Wanted to see if you and Jethro were free for dinner tomorrow night."

"That's so weird I was gonna call and ask you the same thing. I wanted to see if you would let me-"

"I've been dating someone and I want you two to meet him." Tobias cut Tony off with excitement.

"Dating someone?" Tony pushed Gibbs off and down onto the bed.

Gibbs sighed, giving up and laying there next to Tony.

"Yeah a few weeks, but I like him and I could see it going somewhere."

"Wow. I'm um, surprised." Tony glanced down at Gibbs and mouthed the words did you know.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Are you two free?"

"Sure." Tony forced a smile. "What time?"

"Seven at Phillipo's."

"We'll be there."

"Good, see you then."

"Night." Ending the call and tossing the phone on the nightstand, Tony stared at Gibbs. "You didn't know Tobias was seeing someone?"

"He never said anything to me."

"Damn and I so had the perfect person for him." This was not how Tony wanted this to go. He really did have the perfect person for Tobias. Someone that had a crush on the older man, had for a couple years.

"Well." Gibbs rolled onto his side and put his head in his hand. "Maybe this guy won't work out and Tobias will be free again."

"He said he could see it getting serious with this guy."

"I thought you wanted Tobias to find someone?" Gibbs chuckled.

"I do." Tony sighed. "I'm just surprised."

Gibbs glanced at his watch then kissed Tony's cheek. "It's getting late. Let's get some sleep. We'll find out everything tomorrow night."

"Right." Tony slipped under the covers and rolled onto his side. He felt Gibbs' arms fold him into a warm embrace. For some reason he had a hinky feeling in his gut about this. And if he had learned anything from his boss and lover, always listen to your gut.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the bathroom, Tony rolled his eyes. "You are not wearing that."<p>

"What's wrong with this?" Gibbs scoffed.

"Put on a dress shirt not a polo." Walking over to the closet, Tony pulled out a soft blue shirt he had bought for Gibbs. "Wear this." He still didn't understand why it was so hard for Gibbs to dress properly for a night out with friends.

"Fine." Pulling off the polo, Gibbs accepted the shirt and slipped it on. He'd never admit it but he actually liked the shirts Tony bought for him. They were comfortable and looked good on him. And the only reason he had put on the polo was because he knew Tony would tell him to change. He liked when Tony picked what he wore out. Buttoning the last button, he looked over at Tony.

"Maybe I shouldn't let you wear that." Tony licked his lips. Gibbs was a good looking man anytime, but he had discovered Gibbs in designer clothing, sexy as hell. His hands caressed up Gibbs' chest feeling the soft fabric play against the toned flesh.

"We're meeting Tobias' boyfriend. What are you afraid of?" Gibbs smirked. "Afraid my eyes might wander?"

"Don't even think about it." Tony glared smacking Gibbs' chest.

"You're the one I want."

"Good answer." Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss. "So keep your eyes to yourself or on me. Got it Mister?"

"I don't think you want me to keep my eyes on you." Leering down Tony's body, Gibbs sighed. "I'd prefer not to have a hard on all night."

"I'd like that." A wide smirk spread over Tony's face. "But not exactly good on a double date."

* * *

><p>Phillipo's was already crowded with people when Gibbs and Tony walked in the front door.<p>

"Signore Anthony." The man smiled as they approached the podium.

"Phillip." Tony smiled.

"I did not see a reservation for you or Signore Gibbs." Concern washed over the man's face.

"No. We're meeting friends. Fornell."

"Ah yes. They are already here." Phillip nodded. "Follow me."

Approaching the table, Fornell and his friend were facing away from them. As they rounded the table, both men stood up.

Fornell smiled. "Jethro, Tony. I'd like you to meet-'

"Stan!" Gibbs' eyes widened in shock.

"Burley!" Tony's face mirrored Gibbs.

"You three know each other?" Now Fornell looked surprised and confused.

"Yeah." Stan Burley nodded, looking just as surprised as everyone else. He glanced back and forth between Gibbs and Tony. "You two are um-"

"We are." Gibbs answered quickly, touching the small of Tony's back. "Let's sit down."

As the four of them sat, Fornell stared at Gibbs. "Care to share?"

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Stan worked at NCIS."

"Use to have my job." Tony smirked at Stan. "I had no clue."

"Neither did I." Stan shook his head and laughed. "Thought Boss said you chased anything in a skirt?"

"Been known too." There was still no good way to explain this to people. At least none that Tony could figure out. "Not anymore."

"You never told Tobias you worked for NCIS?" Gibbs asked Stan.

"It never came up." Stan shrugged.

"Never came up!" Gibbs seemed skeptical. "You start dating an FBI agent and it didn't come up that you use to work for NCIS?"

"I didn't think it was that important." Stan chuckled. "How was I suppose to know you were his best friend."

"May I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked approaching the table.

"Bourbon." Gibbs replied quickly

"Two." Fornell added.

"Chianti." Tony smiled.

"That sounds good." Stan nodded. "Chianti for me as well."

Nodding the waitress went to get their drinks.

"Have you ever been here Stan?" Tony asked not even opening his menu.

"No." Looking at the menu, Stan glanced down the list of dinners.

"Eggplant parm is amazing. So is the Tortelli di Zucca." Looking over at Gibbs, Tony smiled. "And I bet you are getting the Osso Buco."

"Yeah." Gibbs was all about the meat dish.

Returning with their drinks, the waitress quickly took their order and disappeared again.

"So where are you working now Stan?" Tony asked.

"I'm a consultant for the Virginia PD and do private consulting." Stan smiled. "Much better money than NCIS."

"Is that how you two met?" This still seemed weird, but Tony was trying to make the best of it.

"Actually yeah." Stan smiled at Fornell. "FBI got called to a case in Virginia. I was there, worked with Tobias all day."

Tony nodded. Evidently it wasn't that serious if Stan wasn't calling Tobias Toby yet.

"By the end of the day." Fornell smiled fondly. "I wanted to ask him out but he didn't seem interested."

"But I was. I asked him out before I left." Stan winked at Fornell. "That was two weeks ago."

Tony just nodded.

"What about you two?" Stan asked glancing at Gibbs for a moment but then settling on Tony.

"It's been a little over three months now." Tony smiled touching Gibbs' hand. "It's amazing."

Again, Stan looked over at Gibbs. "Anything to say about it?"

Fornell's brow furrowed as he looked at Gibbs. Something wasn't right with all this, Gibbs was acting guarded, even more guarded than usual.

"I'm happier than I've ever been." Gibbs nodded. "I love Tony."

"Wow." Stan's eyebrows went up. "Never thought I'd hear you say that about another man."

"Me either." Tony laughed, causing Stan to start laughing.

"Excuse me." Standing up, Gibbs nodded towards the back of the restaurant. "Gonna hit the head."

Tony gave a quick nod and started talking with Stan again.

* * *

><p>Standing at the sink Gibbs splashed water on his face then grabbed a paper towel. Running the towel down his face, he sighed and tossed it in the garbage.<p>

"So are you freaked out because I'm dating Tobias or because I found out about you and Tony?"

Gibbs shook his head staring at the man's reflection. "A little of both."

"Well you're not covering it well." Stan chuckled leaning back against the sink beside Gibbs.

"Yeah I know."

"I'm happy for you and Tony." There was a true and honest smile on Stan's face. "Shocked but happy."

"Thanks."

"You really love him. I can tell."

"I _really_ do." Gibbs had never loved anyone the way he loved Tony.

"So then you're really bothered that I'm dating Tobias."

"I just-" Turning around Gibbs leaned against the sink. "It's odd you dating him when um-"

Stan groaned. "I thought we got past that a long time ago."

"We did. But Tobias is my best friend."

"And what?" Stan rolled his eyes. "My stupidity towards you years ago should prevent me from dating your friend?"

"I'm not saying that. I just have to be concerned about what Tobias would think if he knew." Again, Gibbs couldn't believe he was in this situation.

"Seriously! You think he would be upset that I came on to you like what eleven years ago." Stan laughed. "I mean come on. I came on to you, you shot me down. What's the big deal?"

"You shoved your tongue down my throat and grabbed my cock in the elevator." Gibbs hardly saw that as just a slight come on.

Stan dropped his head back and sighed. "Thanks for reminding me of what an ass I made of myself!"

"Yeah well." Gibbs sighed. "Then you tried again two years later."

"A drunken mistake if you remember."

"Still." If it had just been once, maybe Gibbs could have been okay with everything, but twice made him nervous.

"So what do you wanna do?" Stan asked not realizing this was going to be such an issue.

"I don't know." Gibbs made his way to the door. "But we should head back."

* * *

><p>"Everything okay?" Fornell asked as Gibbs approached the table.<p>

"Yeah."

A few seconds later Stan made his way back and the food appeared right after him. They ate in relative silence, just a few comments about the food and ordering another round of drinks. As they finished and the plates were taken away, Fornell finally spoke up.

"Okay what the hell is going on." Fornell glared at Gibbs.

"Nothing." Gibbs shrugged.

Looking next to him, Fornell stared at Stan. "You gonna say nothing too?"

Stan sighed. "It's just-"

Gibbs glared over at Stan. Tony caught the exchange.

"Yeah. What is going on?" Tony glanced back and forth between Gibbs and Stan. "You two act like you can't even stand to look at each other."

"Gibbs is worried." Stan chuckled. "Over nothing."

"What is he worried about?" Fornell asked ,knowing Gibbs didn't worry unless there was something to worry about.

"He thinks you might have a problem because-" Stan paused. "Because I came onto him when I worked for NCIS."

"You what?" Fornell's eyebrows went up.

Tony forced himself to swallow the mouthful of Chianti he had and coughed as he tried not to choke.

"It was eleven years ago. I was leaving to be Agent Afloat." Stan shrugged. "It was nothing. He shot me down, put me in my place and we moved on."

Fornell rubbed his forehead.

"Is this really gonna bother you?" The concern suddenly crept onto Stan's face as he watched Fornell's reaction.

"I'm not sure." Fornell blew out a long breath, then looked at Gibbs. "This is what was bothering you all night?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Fornell had to ask.

"Jesus Tobias. Of course not!" Gibbs snapped. "There never was."

Fornell turned to Stan. "You still got the hots for him?"

"God no!" Stan looked offended.

Shaking his head, Fornell chuckled. "I finally meet a guy and he use to have the hots for my best friend!"

"It was years ago." Stan couldn't believe this was such a big deal. "And it was nothing."

"Tobias married Jethro's ex-wife." Tony suddenly jumped into the conversation. "He's a little sensitive about Jethro's left over's, seconds, whatever you wanna call it."

Stan's mouth dropped open. Okay, now it made a little more sense as to why Gibbs and Tobias would be upset.

"This might be the time to call it a night." Standing up, Tony forced a smile.

"Yeah." Gibbs followed Tony's lead. "My treat tonight Tobias."

"Thanks, I think." Fornell rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>The drive home was spent in silence. Gibbs getting the sense Tony was not in the mood to talk, at least not in the car. When they walked into the house, Gibbs threw his keys on the table and walked into the living room.<p>

"Okay." Gibbs folded his arms across his chest and waited.

Tony rolled his eyes and walked past Gibbs into the kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he leaned back against the fridge door.

"Nothing to say?" Watching Tony, Gibbs stood before his lover.

Tony shrugged.

Stepping closer, Gibbs slipped his arm around Tony's waist. "It was nothing."

"It was something if you were worried about it." Taking a swig from his beer, Tony reached up and placed the half empty bottle on top of the fridge.

"I was worried about Tobias."

"Not me?"

"Tony you know why I was worried. Tobias and Diane, like you said. He's a little touchy about stuff like that." Gibbs paused. "This shouldn't bother you. So Stan came onto me. Nothing happened."

"Stan evidently wanted something to happen." Tony stared at Gibbs trying to hold back the emotion. "Did he ever try again?"

Gibbs hesitated.

"He did." Tony shook his head. "Wow. Let me guess. The second time was during our visit on the Enterprise."

"He was drunk." They had been sitting in his room drinking and it happened. Again, Gibbs had shot him down. Stan apologized and Gibbs left.

"And that makes it okay?" Tony asked.

"No." Taking a deep breath, Gibbs blew it out. "But again, I wasn't interested."

"Odd don't you think?" Tony's finger traced a path up Gibbs' chest. "Two of your Senior Field Agents wanting you."

Gibbs smirked. "Just have that effect on men."

"So what happened exactly?" Tony's eyes narrowed. "Did he just ask you out...tell you he wanted you..grab you?"

"It doesn't matter." Gibbs sensed the change in Tony. The increased heart rate, the dilated pupils, the arch of his body...the jealousy had taken over.

"It matters." Tony's fingers knotted in the center of Gibbs' shirt and jerked his lover forward. "Did he touch you?"

"Yes." Gibbs' hands clawed down Tony's thighs.

Tony spun them around and slammed Gibbs against the fridge door, his eyes full of jealous rage. From the moment they met years ago, Tony never liked Stan. Didn't like that he and Gibbs seemed so close, that Stan had once held his job and now...he disliked Stan even more knowing he had come on to his now lover.

"I never liked him." Tony growled as he grabbed the middle of Gibbs' shirt and ripped it open sending buttons scattering to the floor. His fingers scratched up Gibbs' chests causing the older man to moan with desire. "I didn't like the way he looked at you."

"Because even then." Gibbs clutched at Tony's hips. "I was yours."

"Yes." Tony's lips latched on to Gibbs' neck nipping a path to his ear. "And I don't like when people try to play with what's mine." His hand drifted down and squeezed Gibbs' cock.

A low groan dripped from Gibbs' lips as he thrust his cock into Tony's hand. "Believe me you are the only one I want playing with me."

"Good because I plan to play with you right now." Unzipping Gibbs' slacks, Tony shoved his hand inside and rubbed his hard cock.

"Tony!" Crawling around Tony's hips, Gibbs grabbed Tony's ass and squeezed hard. "Are you just gonna play?"

Biting at Gibbs' earlobe, Tony sighed. "I'm gonna do a lot more than play."

"Then take me upstairs and do it." Gibbs barked.

"Fine." Tony glared into Gibbs' eyes as he squeezed his lovers cock, painfully hard.

Gibbs howled with need.

"You, naked, in bed, now." Tony angrily kissed Gibbs, biting at his lower lip. "I'm gonna make sure you remember why I'm the one you want."

It took only seconds for them to reach the bedroom, shred off each other's clothing and fall onto the soft mattress. Tony made sure he kept control by straddling Gibbs' hips as he devoured his lovers lips. His hands found Gibbs lacing their fingers together and pushing them above Gibbs' head. He then glared down at the older man.

"What happened?" Tony rocked over Gibbs hard cock. "Tell me or I'll stop all of this."

Gibbs moaned. He knew Tony was jealous but he never expected this, especially since it all happened long before they started their relationship.

When Tony didn't receive a response, he stopped moving and squeezed their joined hands.

"Elevator." Gibbs rocked his own body against Tony's.

Slowly, Tony started rubbing their cocks together, rewarding Gibbs for his response. "And?"

"He was nervous, said he needed to tell me something." A soft grunt from Gibbs as Tony quickened his rocking movement. "Told me he wanted me, then pushed me against the wall."

Tony's eyes narrowed, the jealousy raging.

Gibbs smirked to himself. There was definitely something sexy and hot about jealous Tony. And with what he was about to say next he had no doubt things were about to get a lot hotter.

"Then it happened so quickly. He stuck his tongue down my throat and squeezed my cock." Again, Gibbs felt Tony's crushing grip on his hands, heard the animalistic snarl.

"Did it make you hard?"

"No." Stretching up, he kissed at Tony's neck, but Tony quickly jerked back sitting up in Gibbs' lap.

"Not even a little?" There was skepticism in Tony's eyes.

"No." Gibbs shook his head thrusting his cock up against Tony. "I pushed him back. Told him to never do it again and that I was _not_ interested."

Reaching down, Tony wrapped his hand around Gibbs' cock and worked over it.

"Fuck!" Gibbs' body trembled wanting more.

"Yet now you're here wanting nothing more than for a man to jack you off."

"Not any man." Gibbs reminded Tony. "You. Only you."

An evil grin curled on Tony's lips.

That was a grin that Gibbs had learned to love and hate. He loved it because it meant Tony wanted his favorite angry/I'm in control sex, what Gibbs now called the suck and fuck. And he hated it because Tony would do everything possible to keep him on the edge and draw it out as long as possible.

"I am going to have so much fun with you." Tony smile then reached over and grabbed the lube from the night stand. He placed it next to Gibbs' body before placing his lips at the dip in Gibbs' throat and kissing a path down his body until he reached the hairs above his cock.

Gibbs took a sharp breath gazing down at Tony between his legs, waiting for the next move. Tony opened the lube and squeezed some into his hand. Gibbs parted his legs, his cock laying hard against his stomach.

"So eager." Tony grinned as he slipped a lube covered finger into Gibbs' ass.

A deep moan dripped from Gibbs' lips as Tony slowly moved his finger in and out gently opening him up. A moment later, Tony inserted another finger causing Gibbs to moan and tightened.

"You know how much that makes me want you." Tony growled his cock responding to the tightness around his fingers, wanting nothing more than to take their place.

Thrusting down, Gibbs took Tony's fingers deeper. "More."

Tony's other hand wrapped around the base of Gibbs' cock pulling it towards him. His tongue flicked out tasting the precum already slick on the head.

"Tony." The name was long and drawn out as it tore from Gibbs' throat.

"You always taste so sweet." Tony licked his lips then pressed his tongue against the slit on the head of Gibbs' cock.

"Oh fuck!" Gibbs roared. His hand touched the back of Tony's head, his fingers combing through the thick hair. "Please."

"When I'm ready." Tony smirked before sucking at the base of Gibbs' cock then licking up the thick vein on the underside.

Fisting his hand into Tony's hair, Gibbs grunted and groaned his body trembling as the desire to come threatened.

"Let go!" Tony ordered as he jammed his fingers deep into Gibbs.

Instantly, Gibbs moaned and released his grip on Tony's hair, instead he clawed at the bed sheet.

"Good." Tony sighed, squeezing the base of Gibbs' cock. "You already want to come."

"You keep playing with me like this. I will come." Gibbs groaned.

Unceremoniously, Tony wrapped his lips around the head of Gibbs' cock and sucked hard.

"Son of a bitch!" Gibbs' body arched off the bed and he fought the urge to shove his dick down Tony's throat.

Slowly, Tony slid his lips down Gibbs' shaft until he reach the base, then sucked hard again.

Throwing his head back, Gibbs howled, his cock completely buried in the warmth of Tony's mouth and throat. Tony stayed there only for a moment then slid back up the length. He watched, mesmerized by how effortlessly Tony moved over his shaft, his lips reaching the base with every downward movement. Tony loved sucking his cock and the younger man was amazing at it. No one had ever driven him crazy the way Tony could during a blow job.

"Tony please!" Gibbs begged, knowing it was the only way to make Tony push him to the edge. "Make me come."

The plea made Tony smile to himself. He did love when Gibbs begged. Moving faster over Gibbs' length, Tony pumped his fingers hard into Gibbs brushing over his prostate.

Gibbs' hips came off the bed overcome by the sensation, he opened his mouth to cry out but the words lodged in his throat. The combined sensation of Tony's mouth and fingers propelling him over the edge. He groaned as the orgasm started to tear through his body.

"TONY!" The name was guttural as Gibbs shoved his cock down Tony's throat and came. His whole body convulsed as he made small quick thrusts with his hips. Tony continued to suck at his cock taking every last drop as he finally melted back down into the bed.

Crawling back up Gibbs' body, Tony leaned down and snarled in his lovers ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't remember anything but the way my cock feels inside you."

Instinctively, Gibbs rolled onto his stomach.

Tony groaned it still amazed him that Gibbs was so willing. In a quick motion he grabbed the lube, put some in his hand and rubbed it over his shaft. Positioning himself against the tight ring of muscles, Tony lunged in burying himself inside his lover.

Gibbs let out a sharp grunt as he clutched at the sheet.

"So damn good." Tony moaned drawing back and slamming back in. He took a deep breath then gave in taking Gibbs with animalistic need. Hard, fast, and without remorse, he crushed Gibbs' body under him. The jealousy and desire fueling the uncontrollable hunger as be pounded into Gibbs.

Growling, Gibbs shoved back with each of Tony's downward thrusts.

"That's it." Tony bellowed continuing to pound into Gibbs. "Show me how much you love when I fuck you."

With even more force, Gibbs thrust back against Tony's movements. "Fuck me."

"Damn it!" It felt too good and he was so far gone...Tony tossed his head back and just let it happen.

Gibbs groaned, his eyes closing as he realized Tony was close and about to lose control.

Plunging into Gibbs with all his strength, Tony screamed as he came filling Gibbs with his release. He collapsed onto his lover trying desperately to keep breathing. Seconds, minutes, he had no idea how long it took before he finally rolled off of Gibbs and down onto the mattress.

"Jealous sex." Gibbs sighed. "Amazing!"

"Don't get any ideas." Tony snickered taking a deep breath and looking over at Gibbs. "Do you think they'll keep seeing each other?"

"I don't know." Rolling onto his side, Gibbs draped his arm over Tony' stomach. "Are you going to be okay if they do?"

Tony ran his hands through his hair as he blew out a long breath. "Not really."

"It was years ago, long before you and I."

"It's just-" Shaking his head, Tony groaned. "It's hinky. I mean can you really be sure he doesn't still want you."

"You're gonna have to let this go." Turning Tony onto his side, Gibbs jerked their bodies together.

Tony moaned feeling Gibbs hard cock rubbing against his ass.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "You are the only one I want."

"Show me." Reaching back, Tony clawed at Gibbs' hip. "Take me."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: One Date, Two Dates... SLASH Tony/Gibbs Fornell/A surprise man

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far :)

This has not been beta read, mistakes are mine.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

Hearing the soft snoring of his lover, Gibbs carefully slipped out of bed, dressed and quietly made his way down to the basement. Grabbing the Bourbon, he grabbed his mug, empty a container, filled one and sat the other aside. Sitting down he started to work on the wooden chair he was fixing. Engrossed in the work, he almost forgot about the friend he knew would join him, until the steps creaked.

"This is not the way I expected this night to end."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah I bet not."

Fornell looked at his watch. "By this time I expected to be asleep, curled up next to you know who, after having finally gotten laid after two months. Not sitting here bitching to you."

Having filled the jar, Gibbs handed it to Fornell. "So this is gonna be a bitch session?"

Dropping down on the saw horse Fornell accepted the drink. "First good looking, interested guy I meet in months and he had the hot for you."

"It was a long time ago." Gibbs shook his head. "I haven't seen Stan in over ten years."

"I know. Stan told me." Taking a quick drink, Fornell empty the glass and sat it down in front of Gibbs.

"So you worked everything out?" Refilling the glass, Gibbs tried to convince himself Tony would be okay with Fornell and Stan continuing to date.

"Yeah." Again, Fornell took the glass and emptied it. "We can't see each other. It's too weird."

"Tobias." Gibbs sighed. He didn't want to be the cause of this."Nothing ever-"

"It's still just to-"

"Hinky?" A smirk slowly spread over Gibbs' face.

"Yeah." Fornell shook his head. "I wanted to be okay with it but I had flashbacks of Diane."

"Stan's not Diane, he's a good guy." Gibbs didn't think he was going to change Fornell's mind, but he at least wanted to explain. "And I never slept with or married Stan."

"True, but I just couldn't get past it." Fornell smirked. "I can't believe you never told me what happened in the elevator with him."

"That was before we were friends." Gibbs shrugged. "Both incidences were.

"Damn it!" Fornell snapped and slammed the glass down "I knew it. He said the elevator was the only time."

Gibbs' head dropped back. There were two reasons why Burley would have lied to Fornell. One he was hoping that the two of them were going to keep seeing each other and he didn't want to explain the drunken incident. Or maybe Stan lied and he was still interested. Either way not good.

"Guess I'm _not_ sorry I made the decision I did." Fornell scoffed.

"Not trying to justify anything but the second time Stan was drunk."

"I know it's stupid." Fornell ran his hands down his face. "I know nothing happen and nothing ever would, but it's still just more than I wanna deal with."

"Okay." With that Gibbs let it go. Fornell was his friend and he would accept whatever decision he made.

Fornell waved his hands in front of him. "New subject."

"Alright. What?" Gibbs chuckled.

Shoulders slumping forward, Fornell sighed. "I need to get laid...it's been almost two months."

Gibbs laughed. "You willing to be set up?"

Fornell's eyebrow went up. "By you?" God that was not a good idea.

"No." Gibbs shook his head adamantly. "Tony."

Considering it, Fornell shrugged. "Might work. What's he got in mind?"

"No idea." Refilling Fornell's glass again, Gibbs took a sip of his own drink. "He was gonna ask you about it before you announced you were dating someone."

"And he didn't tell you who it was?" Unlike Tony not to let Gibbs in on the plan.

"Nope."

"I guess it's gotta be better than my luck, as long as he doesn't set me up with one of your ex's."

"That's not gonna happen." Gibbs snickered.

Fornell grinned. "You two had hot jealous sex didn't you?"

Gibbs glanced up at Fornell and smirked.

"Damn I really need to get laid." Fornell groaned.

"I'll tell Tony in the morning. Maybe he can get the date set up for tonight."

"Not sure I wanna go out with a guy so desperate for a date he's available on a Saturday night on such short notice." Fornell chuckled.

"You mean like you would be?" Gibbs stared at his friend.

"Right." Fornell sighed. "I should go home."

"Crash on the couch." Gibbs tipped his head towards the steps. "You've had a few."

"Might be a good idea." Making his way up the steps, Fornell paused at the top of the steps. "Thanks Jethro."

Gibbs nodded. As Fornell made his way out of the basement, Gibbs closed the Bourbon and put it away. Then headed upstairs.

################################################################################

Rolling over, Tony was surprised when he felt the body beside him and the arm around his waist. Gibbs was actually still in bed? Then the smell assaulted him. Bourbon. Fornell was here last night and they must have been up talking and drinking. That was about the only reason Gibbs was ever still in bed when he woke up.

"Tobias is on the couch so put something on before you go down stairs." Gibbs said moving only his lips.

Tony chuckled. "You two up late discussion our lovely dinner."

"Yeah."

"Everything okay with him and Stan?" Tony prayed it wasn't.

"He was here instead of with Stan what does that tell you?" Gibbs knew Tony was hoping it wouldn't work out.

"Could mean a lot of things." Tony wanted to hear the words.

"It's over." Gibbs didn't need to open his eyes to know there was a smile on Tony's face and that internally Tony was dancing with joy.

"Is Tobias okay?" Although Tony didn't want things to work out he also didn't want his friend hurt.

"Yeah. He's okay." Finally, Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at Tony. "Said he'd let you set him up."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" His eyes narrowed and he pointed a finger at Gibbs' face. "Don't joke with me about this."

"Not joking."

Jumping onto Gibbs, Tony's excitement spilled over into a passionate kiss.

"This is so awesome!" Tony grinned, his legs straddling his lovers hips. "I mean really!"

"So who is it?"

"No. They need to go out first, see what happens." Tony bounced with joy.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, rocking up into Tony.

"Oh someone is awake." Tony smirked, feeling Gibbs' cock against his ass.

"You're jumping up and down on my dick." Gibbs chuckled. "What do you expect?"

"I expect you to behave because we have company down stairs." Even as he said it, Tony leaned forward laying kisses across Gibbs' chest.

"You behave." Gibbs growled, reaching back and slapping Tony's ass.

"Think Tobias would be willing to go out tonight?" Tony asked looking down at Gibbs.

Gibbs tossed his head back and closed his eyes, then he hurled Tony off of him and down onto the bed.

"What?"

"Talking about Tobias when I'm horny, not exactly putting me in the mood." Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

A slight chuckle dripped from Tony's lips. "Sorry. I'm just excited."

"Yeah. I was a moment again." Gibbs blew out a long breath. "Not anymore."

"Good." Tony waited knowing a reaction was coming.

Gibbs rolled onto his side draping his upper body over Tony. "You're turning down sex...because you wanna plan a date?"

Tony's fingers ghosted down Gibbs' chest. "Not turning it down, postponing."

"This a man or woman?" _If you can't beat em join em_. Gibbs thought.

"Does it matter?" Tony grinned.

"Not really." Gibbs shrugged. "Tobias goes both ways."

"What I will tell you is this someone has had a crush on Tobias for years!"

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. Okay that met it was probably someone he knew. Someone that had interactions with them. A worried look filled Gibbs' eyes. "Please tell me it's not McGee!"

"It's not McGee." Tony rolled his eyes. "Tim's not gay. He's been dating Lisa for awhile now."

"So this isn't going to be a double date?"

"No." There was a pause. "I think this is better if they just go it alone."

"Fine with me. That means I get you all to myself tonight." Gibbs dipped down and attacked Tony's neck.

"Yes you do." Tony pushed Gibbs off. "But not right now."

Gibbs groaned. "Fine. I smell coffee anyway." Climbing out of bed he grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt before heading downstairs.

"Need to make a call and I'll be down."

"Good luck." Gibbs said before heading out of the bedroom.

Quickly grabbing his cell, Tony dialed the number and waited.

"Hey Tony."

"Whatever plans you had tonight cancel." Tony smirked into the phone.

"Okay...why?"

"You have a date."

The voice on the other end groaned. "Not again. Tony I don't want to be set up with another-"

"With Tobias Fornell."

Silence. More silence, and more silence.

"HELLO! Still there?" Tony chuckled. He kinda expected that reaction.

"Did, did you say Tobias Fornell."

"I did."

"But how? Why? Seriously, I mean does, is it-" The voice stammered.

"Deep breath." Tony said taking a deep breath hoping to cause the person on the other end to do the same. "Blind date. He's looking for someone. A serious someone."

"Tony this better not be a joke." The voice grew skeptical and slightly annoyed.

"I wouldn't joke about this." Tony paused. "I know you've been drooling over him for years."

"I don't drool." The voice barked.

"Okay moving on. Tonight?"

"Where?"

"I don't know I'm asking you." Tony shook his head. "I got you the date, where do you wanna go."

"I don't know. My minds a blank!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Not Italian we had that last night. What about Annie's Steakhouse?"

"Seriously? That's so gay!"

Rubbing his forehead, Tony sighed. Annie's Steakhouse was a gay restaurant. "That's kinda the point."

"Oh right."

"Call make the reservation for six thirty." Oh this date would either be the mistake of a lifetime or would somehow turn out to be the best date ever. "And you'll pick him up. Got it."

"Yeah. You think he'll be interested once he knows it's me?" The voice was filled with concern, worry and self doubt.

"I do. Just be yourself." Tony smiled, he really wanted this to work out for his friend. "He won't be able to resist."

"Thanks Tony."

"Now call and make the damn reservation." With that Tony hung up the phone.

#################################################################################

Walking into the living room, Tony smiled. Gibbs was sitting in the chair by the couch reading the front section of the paper, coffee in hand. Tobias on the couch reading the sports section, coffee in hand.

"Seriously. If anyone walked in right now they would think you two were an old married couple." Tony chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee. Returning he sat down on the couch and put his feet in Fornell's lap.

Fornell's head turned and he glanced down at Tony with questioning eyes.

"What?" Tony grinned. "Jethro normally sits there and he's my foot stool. So deal with it or move."

Rolling his eyes, Fornell focused back on his paper. "Your pet is annoying me Jethro, can't you shoo him away or something." Even though they had become friends, he still loved to tease Tony.

The pillow hit Fornell in the side of the head. "HEY!"

"Be nice to me!" Tony snapped. "I got you a date tonight."

"That so?"

"Yeah. Your date for tonight will pick you up at six." Taking a sip of coffee, Tony waited for a response.

"Do I get to know anything about this mystery date?" Putting down the paper, Fornell again looked at Tony.

"Attire is dress casual. Dinner and then whatever the two of you decide from there."

"And is this date a man or a woman?" Knowing Tony it could go either way.

"Guess you'll find out tonight." Tony answered with a grin.

"That's all I get?" Fornell scowled.

Putting his feet on the ground, Tony stared at Fornell. "This is a friend. So be nice. Go out, have dinner, some conversation, see what happens. Don't make any snap decisions."

Fornell's eyebrow went up. "You think I'm not gonna like the person?"

"No. I think you're gonna be surprised and surprise can make people reaction without thought."

"Tony." Fornell groaned. "It's not McGee is it."

"NO!" Tony glared back and forth between Gibbs and Fornell. "And what the hell do you two have against McGee?"

Gibbs grinned behind the paper.

"McGee's fine...he's just." Fornell tried to find a polite way to say it.

"To geeky, needy, and way too in love with Abby."

Fornell and Tony both looked at Gibbs, his face still hidden behind the paper. Then Fornell turned back to Tony. "Yeah."

"Whatever!" Tony rolled his eyes. "It's not McGee."

"Good." Fornell nodded.

"But it is someone that has had a crush on your for awhile." Originally, Tony wasn't going to tell Fornell that but he thought maybe it would take some of the shock away when he actually met the date.

"Really?" Sitting up straighter, Fornell smiled a cocky smile.

"Yes." Tony almost laughed at the change in Fornell's demeanor.

"Well then I at least owe it to them to have dinner." Fornell continued to smile.

"Exactly why I'm telling you this." Tony sighed. "If you aren't interested or not feeling the chemistry at the end of the night...fine but at least give it a chance."

"Alright." Fornell nodded.

"Good. And I think this one will surprise you." Oh Tony had no doubt this date would surprise Fornell in more ways than one.

#################################################################################

Adjusting the collar on his shirt, Fornell took another look in the mirror then walked into the living room. He had spent most of the day trying to think of who this mystery date could possibly be and he'd ruled out almost everyone from NCIS. Maybe someone from the CIA or ICE, Tony had a few friends there. Or could be someone from Tony's college days, maybe a fraternity brother.

The doorbell rang and he made his way to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

"Hi." The man smiled at Fornell.

His mouth dropped open and he stared at the young man. "Is this a joke?"

"No." Clearing his throat, the flowers that the man held up dropped to his side. "Um I understand if you don't wanna do this."

"I thought you were getting married?"

"Called that off months ago."

Rubbing his forehead, Fornell tried to remind himself of what Tony had said. Just go to dinner and see what happens. Fornell forced a smile. "Come in."

Stepping inside, the man handed the flower to Fornell.

"Thanks." Fornell nodded with a half smile. "I'll put these in something." Making his way into the kitchen, he opened a couple of cabinets before finally finding a vase. Adding some water, he dropped the flowers in and put his hands on the counter. He shook his head and chuckled. This had to be a joke, there was no way that this kid had a crush on him.

"I can just go."

Fornell turned around and sighed leaning back against the counter.

"It's okay really." The man shrugged. "I figured this would happen."

"Palmer are you serious about this?" This just seemed a little hard to believe.

"I am and call me Jimmy."

Fornell folded his arms across his chest. "Jimmy, right. Did Tony put you up to this?"

"No." Palmer's brow furrowed. "After he started dating Gibbs and became friends with you. I um, asked him to try and, and-."

"Set us up?"

"Yeah." Palmer nodded, trying to calm his nerves.

"You are so young." Fornell groaned.

"I'm not that young." Palmer raised up. "And age has nothing to do with anything."

"Right." Fornell snickered and shook his head.

"Just dinner and then if, if" Palmer took a deep breath. "If that's all you want. I'll bring you right back home and we'll never have to see me again. Well, personally, you'll have to see me if you work with NCIS and have to come to autopsy. But that's work, you won't have to see me outside of work...unless we inadvertently run into each other. That could happen. I mean it-"

"Jimmy!" Fornell rolled his eyes. "Let's just go to dinner."

"Great." A wide smile filled Palmer's face. "Awesome."

Fornell ran his hands down his face. _What the hell was he getting himself into!_

_#################################################################################_

"So are you gonna tell me now?" Gibbs asked dropping down on the couch next to Tony with the bowl of popcorn.

"Tell you what?" Tony grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

"The person you set Tobias up with." Looking at the clock, Gibbs looked back at Tony. "They're already out on the date."

"They are." Grabbing the remote, Tony pushed play. "Now watch the movie."

"Why won't you tell me?"

Tony shrugged, leaning back against Gibbs' chest. "The movies starting."

Grabbing the remote, Gibbs hit pause. "What's the big secret?"

"Just want to let them have a date and see how it goes."

"And that's what they are doing." Gibbs didn't like that Tony was being so secretive. "So tell me? Tobias will tell me tomorrow anyway."

"If this date goes well you may not see Tobias tomorrow." Tony smirked.

Eyebrow raised, Gibbs grinned. "Think they'll be going at it after one date?"

"Maybe." Tony took the popcorn bowl and placed it on the coffee table, then climbed into Gibbs' lap. "Tobias doesn't strike me as the take it slow and wait kinda guy. And his date definitely doesn't wanna take it slow."

"Because of this crush thing."

"Oh yeah." Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "If Tobias wants to get lucky...he will."

"What man doesn't wanna get lucky?" Gibbs smirked circling his arms around Tony and pulling him close. "Tell me who Tobias is having dinner with?"

"Okay but you have to promise not to get mad." Tony pointed at Gibbs knowing full well Gibbs was still going to over react to hearing the name.

"Why would I get mad?" Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Who is Tobias on a date with?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Jimmy Palmer."

"PALMER?" Gibbs yelled. This had to be a joke, a bad joke.

"I said don't get mad."

Taking a moment, Gibbs calmed his voice. "You set Tobias up on a date with Palmer?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"Are you insane?" Pushing Tony off his lap, Gibbs groaned.

"No. Jimmy likes Tobias." Tony sat up glaring at Gibbs. "Really likes Tobias. Has for a long time so what's the big deal?"

"Palmer's almost half his age." It wasn't that Gibbs disliked Palmer it just seemed like an odd match.

"Age doesn't matter."

Gibbs shook his head. "But Tobias and Palmer?"

"Yeah." Tony climbed back into Gibbs' lap. "Jimmy's a good guy, so is Tobias and they have a lot in common."

"Really?" Gibbs found that hard to believe.

"They like the same music, movies, and television." Tony smiled. "In a lot of ways Jimmy's an old soul, with a kids heart."

"And Tobias?"

"Very similar." Putting his arms around Gibbs' neck, Tony sighed. "If it works out great, if it doesn't, they both move on. But Jimmy needs this date, even if it's just one date."

Gibbs was almost afraid to ask. "Why?"

"He _real__ly_ has it bad for Tobias." Tony grinned. "And the only way he's gonna get over that is to know nothing can happen or that something will happen."

"Palmer's got it that bad?" Gibbs chuckled. "For Tobias?"

"Oh yeah!" Chewing his lower lip, Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "Almost as bad as I have it for you."

"Almost?" Gently Gibbs' fingers brushed across Tony's hips.

Tony nodded. "Almost. So...relax and we'll see what happens after this date."

"Fine." Gibbs nodded. "But you better hope this goes well or Tobias will rip you a new one."

#################################################################################

Fornell laughed. "I can't believe you know that."

"I met Bruno Sammartino in eighty-five." Palmer couldn't help but smile. Dinner had been amazing and they had been sitting and talking for over an hour now. The current topic pro wrestling.

"I met him in the seventies." Fornell finished off his drink and stood up. "Wanna head next door to the bar."

"That would be great." Standing up, Palmer froze as Fornell stepped closer.

"Head over. I'll take care of this."

Palmer nodded. "Okay. Prefer a booth or sit at the bar?"

"Whatever you'd like." Fornell smiled.

"I'll order you another drink." Palmer fought everything inside him to not lean over and kiss the man before him. Instead, he quickly turned and walked across the room and through a double door into the adjoining bar.

Fornell watched Jimmy walk across the room until he disappeared through the doors. Then he blew out a long breath and shook his head. "Damn."

After paying the bill, Fornell made his way into the bar and scanned the room. His date was sitting at a back booth, two drinks setting on the table in front of him. Truth...he had expected to have an awkward dinner, head home, say goodnight and forget all about this. Instead, he didn't want the night to end...well actual he had a different way he hoped the night would end.

Palmer glanced up and saw Fornell, the smile again plastered across his face.

Drawn by the smile, Fornell slid into the booth next to the younger man and picked up the drink.

"Thanks for doing this." Playing with his glass on the table, Jimmy shook his head. "Never thought I 'd get the change for one date."

"Is that all you want?"

Palmer looked at Fornell confused.

"You just want one date?" Fornell asked.

"No, but I wasn't sure if you um-" Palmer swallowed the fear. "Didn't know if you'd want another date. You didn't seem real excited that I was your blind date."

"Sorry about that." Unlike Gibbs, Fornell was more than willing to apologize. "It was just a surprise."

Palmer nodded.

"But, um it turned out to be a _very_ nice surprise." _Damn it._ Fornell chastised himself for the slight hint of lust in his voice.

"Then you're having a good time?" Palmer needed to hear that at least he could be even remotely entertaining to the man.

"I am." It was truthful and honest. Fornell was having an amazing time. "Are you?"

"God yes!" Palmer smiled.

Fornell snickered. "Good. Then what do you want now?"

"Excuse me?" The younger man's eyes widened.

"Did you wanna just stay here and talk or dance. Was there something else you wanted to do?" Fornell asked confused by Palmer's reaction.

"Right." Nodding, Palmer chuckled.

Putting his arm on the back of the booth, Fornell stared at Palmer. "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing." Palmer shook his head trying to hide the blush he knew was spreading across his face.

"It wasn't nothing." Fornell slid closer. "What do you really want?"

"I don't think I've had enough to drink yet to tell you what I really want." Palmer felt his mouth and lips go dry as he actually spoke the words.

Raising his eyebrows, Fornell grinned. "Really? So how many more drinks do you need?"

Surprised by Fornell's playfulness, Palmer suddenly grew bold. "Depends?"

"On what?"

Palmer's fingers danced up Fornell's thigh. "On if you want the R or X rated version of what I wanna do to you.

Clearing his throat, Fornell felt his face flush and he chuckled nervously. "I'm not sure how I should answer that."

"Why?" Palmer asked sliding even closer.

"Because um, part of me thinks I should be a gentleman." Fornell glance down at the hand now clutching his thigh, then back up into the hazel eyes. "And the other part of me-"

"Wants the version where I don't go home tonight." Palmer licked his lips.

"Something like that." This had to be a dream. Fornell thought to himself. A young, hot sexy man wanting nothing but to go home with him and not leave.

"Whatever version you want." Palmer squeezed Fornell's thigh. "I'll give you."

"Without any explanation or discussion?" That surprised Fornell.

Letting go of Fornell's thigh, Palmer nodded and slid back needing to put some distance between himself and the temptation. "One night with you is better than none."

Invading, Palmer's personal space, Fornell leaned in and his lips brushed against Palmer's ear. "And if I want more than one night?"

Palmer grabbed Fornell's arms as his body trembled with desire. His cock instantly hardened and he was afraid he would come right there in his pants.

"Oh Jimmy." Fornell sighed, feeling the intense heat radiating off the younger man's body. "You're going give me a big head if you come by me just talking in your ear."

"Then stop talking." Jimmy stammered.

Sitting back, Fornell had a grin plastered on his face. "Finish your drink."

################################################################################


	3. Chapter 3

Title: One Date, Two Dates... SLASH Tony/Gibbs Fornell/A surprise man

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks you all for the feedback so far! Means the world to me!

This has not been beta read, mistakes are mine.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

Part way through the movie, Gibbs grabbed the pillow and blanket and they had curled up on the couch. His body was tangled up in Tony's, their legs twisted around each other and their hands locked together against Tony's stomach. At some point they had fallen asleep and Gibbs was the first to wake. He smiled...he would never get tired of falling asleep or waking up with Tony in his arms. Nothing had ever felt this right. Placing his lips against Tony's neck, he kissed a path up to his lover's ear.

"I want you." Gibbs whispered knowing that's all it would take.

Tony stirred slightly, then pulled their joined hands down over his hardening cock.

Gibbs smirked to himself. He swore that Tony could have sex sound asleep and enjoy every minute of it.

"I love you...so much." He had never told anyone he loved them as much as he told Tony. At first, he told himself it was because Tony needed to hear it, but now he said it because he wanted Tony to know it was the truth. He loved Tony more than he ever thought possible.

Pressing himself back against Gibbs' body, Tony sighed. "I love you too."

"Enough to move in with me?"

Tony eyes shot open. "What?" Leave it to Gibbs to start talking about something like this when he was half asleep.

"You heard me."

Turning over, Tony faced the man he loved. "I've pretty much lived here anyway...so what exactly is it you want?"

"You and everything you own here." Gibbs smiled. "And no apartment that you use like a storage closet."

"That's a serious step." Tony searched Gibbs' eyes for any doubt.

"I want this to be our home."

Tony nodded, then grinned. "You realize if that happens this couch has gotta go."

"Why's that?" Gibbs chuckled.

"It's lumpy and to small." Tony's fingers played on Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's forehead. "Remember all the times we've made love on this couch?"

"I do." Tony smirked. "And we can make love just as many times on a new couch."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

Tony drew back with surprise. "Okay...just like that?"

"Yeah." Touching Tony's cheek, Gibbs smiled. "I want you here, whatever it takes."

That beautiful DiNozzo smile filled Tony's face. "I so have you wrapped around my finger."

"That so?" Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he slipped his hand down into Tony's sweats, his fingers grazing over Tony's hard cock.

"Well." Tony moaned with want. "Maybe I have you wrapped around something else."

"You're about to-" Gibbs let his hand just rest on Tony's cock. "If you answer my question correctly."

Taking Gibbs' face in his hands, Tony gazed into those steely blue eyes. "All I've ever wanted is to be with you. I'll go pack up that apartment right now if you want. Home is you and I." Crushing their lips together, he drank from Gibbs' lips as if it was the first time again. And he was greeted by the rich acidic flavor of coffee as he tasted ever inch of Gibbs' mouth.

Even lost within Tony's kiss, Gibbs stroked over Tony's shaft, wanting more.

"Jethro." Tony groaned ripping their lips apart. "Wait."

"Why?" Gibbs growled continuing his assault. "I wanna make you come."

"Good, because I want you too." Grabbing Gibbs' arm, Tony jerked Gibbs' hand from his cock. "I just have a better idea." Sliding his sweats off, Tony tossed them across the room, followed by his shirt. "You're next."

Without question, Gibbs mirrored Tony's actions.

"You're so easy." Tony smirked.

"You got naked first." Gibbs chortled. "And I know what you want."

"Do you?"

"Yes." There was a slight playfulness in Gibbs' voice. "So roll over like a good boy."

Tony punched Gibbs' arm and glared at him. "I hate that."

"You only hate it because it's true." Staring back at Tony, Gibbs' fingers traced a path down the tanned hip of his lover as he waited for the response.

"Is that what you want?" Tony pouted, his fingers caressing Gibbs' bicep. "Me to just be a good boy and do whatever you say."

"You already do." Gibbs made sure Tony saw the smirk. "So roll over and let me fuck that sweet ass."

Another pout. "Are you gonna let me come too?"

"Be good and I will." Gibbs nodded. "Now roll over."

With a final glance into his lovers eyes, Tony rolled over immediately shoving his ass back against Gibbs hard cock.

Letting a groan drip from his lips, Gibbs clutched at Tony's hip, his lips pressed softly against Tony's ear. "You know what to do."

Grabbing the bottle from under the cushion, Tony put some in his hand and reached back rubbing it over Gibbs' cock.

"Feels good when you stroke me." Gibbs sighed as he dropped a kiss to Tony's shoulder. "But that's not what I want."

Tony guided Gibbs' cock between his ass cheeks pressing the hard cock against the awaiting opening.

"That's what I want." Gibbs snarled, making Tony pull his hand away. He rubbed the head of his cock against Tony. "But then you always know what I want."

Clawing at Gibbs' hip, Tony moaned. "Don't tease."

"I thought you liked when I teased." Squeezing Tony's cock, Gibbs smiled as Tony whimpered.

"Jet please!"

Unceremoniously, Gibbs lunged into Tony feeling the sting of Tony's finger tips digging into his hip. "This is why I want you here. So I can have you whenever." Another thrust. "And where ever I want."

"Stop talking and fuck me." Tony growled thrusting back onto Gibbs' cock.

Always wanting to give Tony exactly what he wanted, Gibbs took Tony with wild abandon. There were no more words as he quickly started to jerk Tony's cock, their bodies moving in rhythm together. Placing his lips in the crook between Tony's shoulder and neck, Gibbs nipped then sank his teeth in, marking the tender flesh.

Closing his eyes, Tony felt the release start to take hold. They had barely started and already he wanted to come. Months together and Gibbs could still bring him to the edge in minutes. The dick deep inside him, the hand around his cock, all made his body start to shiver then tremble.

"JETHRO!" Tony screamed. His balls tightened and he splintered into a million pieces.

Grunting uncontrollable, Gibbs felt Tony tighten around his cock quickly driving him closer to the edge. He plunged into Tony and gave in, clutching their bodies together, his lover clenching around his cock.

"Damn it Tony!" Gibbs snarled as Tony drew out every ounce of pleasure from his body. It seemed to take hours for his body to settle and his breathing to slow.

"Still want me living here?" Tony sighed.

"Every morning and every night. I want you with me." Kissing Tony's cheek, Gibbs sighed. "Always."

Tony smiled. "Good."

* * *

><p>The ride home was spent in silence, even as Fornell opened the passenger door for Palmer the only response was a smile. Stepping inside the house, Fornell hung up his coat and offered to take Palmer's.<p>

"Thanks." Palmer smiled handing his coat over.

When Fornell turned around the younger man was standing in his personal space. "I'm guessing you don't want a drink right now." Fornell smirked.

Palmer shook his head putting a hand on Fornell's chest and pushing the older man back against the wall.

Cupping Palmer's cheek, Fornell sighed. "You have the most amazing hazel eyes...and your lips look so-" He didn't finish the sentence instead wanting to taste the soft lips he'd been thinking about all night. And they were soft and sweet, like honey. Circling an arm around Palmer's waist, he jerked the younger man against him. His mind almost completely shutting down when he felt the hard cock rubbing against his groin. He moaned into the kiss lost in the sensation taking over.

Palmer's fingers tugged at Fornell's belt, quickly opening it and moving on to the button. As he unzip Fornell's slacks, he felt the hand grab his wrist.

"Jimmy." Fornell stammered trying to make his brain work on a level other than the Neanderthal that was saying _Jimmy suck cock now._

"I want to suck your dick."

"Damn!" Fornell groaned as the direct link between his cock and brain screamed yes, yes, yes.

Dropping to his knees, Palmer already had Fornell's cock out licking up the underside by the time Fornell's rational brain tried to take over again.

"Oh God." Gazing down at the man on his knees, Fornell wanted to say stop, this was too much too fast, but another lick over his shaft and he gave in. His fingers combed through the hair on Palmer's head as he nodded.

Palmer's lips wrapped around the head of Fornell's cock and sucked. His tongue licking and pressing against the slit in the head.

"Son of a bitch!" Balling his hands into fists, Fornell pounded them against the wall. And then bliss. Palmer's lips slowly slid down the length of his shaft reaching the base and sucking hard. Another slam of his fist against the wall as Palmer quickly started bobbing over his cock.

This is what Palmer had wanted so long that now he couldn't believe it was happening. He devoured Fornell's cock like it was his last supper and he wanted nothing more than to receive all it had to offer. With each downward movement he took more and more of Fornell until he was deep throating the older man

"Feels so good." Fornell groaned already feeling his cock twitch and the need to come building. But there was no way he was going to let this end so soon. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and put his head back against the wall. He thought it would help...but Jimmy's mouth was to warm, to soft and way to skilled. "Jimmy...can't...gonna come."

Impaling himself on Fornell's cock and massaging his balls, Palmer waited for the release.

"JIMMY!" The name tore from Fornell's lips as he thrust his cock deeper into Palmer's throat coming hard and fast. And Palmer took every last drop, licking his cock clean. He clutched at the man's shoulders as his knees wobbled.

They stayed like that until Fornell finally felt stable again and let go. He ran his hands down his face and took a deep breath.

Standing up, Palmer's hands caressed up Fornell's chest and around his neck.

"Um." As his mind started to return, Fornell searched for the words as he folded Palmer into his arms.

"Tell me you want me to stay?" Palmer's green eyes begged.

"I want you to stay." The words came out without hesitation, then Fornell sighed. "But we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Stumbling downstairs, Tony's eyes were only half open as he dropped down onto the couch and put his head in Gibbs' lap.<p>

Moving the paper out of the way, Gibbs glanced down and smirked. "Morning."

Tony grumbled closing his eyes again.

"Why didn't you stay in bed." Gibbs chuckled. Tony was not an early riser, especially when he didn't have to be.

"Missed you."

Running his fingers through Tony's hair, Gibbs smiled. "If you let me get more coffee I'll come back and you can go to sleep in my lap."

"No." Groaning, Tony sat up. "I need to wake up."

"You have plans I don't know about?"

"Yes." Climbing off the couch, Tony took Gibbs coffee cup. "Refill your coffee, get my own, then decide who to call first Jimmy or Tobias."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should wait for one of them to call you."

"Maybe." Tony called back from the kitchen. Picking up the two mugs he returned to the living room and handed one to Gibbs. Settling onto the couch, Tony leaned back against Gibbs' chest.

Placing a quick kiss on Tony's temple, Gibbs went back to the paper.

"I'll give it till noon and if I don't hear from someone. Then I'll call." Tony sighed.

Glancing at his watch, Gibbs laughed to himself. It was only a little after nine...Tony would never make it. The man had no patients. Hell Tony hated waiting for microwave popcorn. Suddenly Gibbs felt the elbow in his stomach. "What was that for?"

"I'm not impatient!" Tony snapped.

A soft laugh fell from Gibbs' lips, not only because of Tony's reaction but at how skilled his lover had become at reading him. "Let me up."

Sitting up, Tony watched as Gibbs sat down his coffee then smile. "What?"

"Lay down, on your side." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir." Following the order, Tony laid back and grinned up at Gibbs.

Glaring, Gibbs barked. "Don't call me sir."

Tony slid back giving Gibbs room to lay down facing him.

"Okay ask." Taking a deep breath, Gibbs prepared himself.

"Really?" Tony bubbled over with excitement.

"Yeah." Gibbs knew the best way to keep Tony occupied, watch a movie or this...letting Tony ask twenty questions. The man wanted to know everything, the little things, the big things, inconsequential things, all of it. And like it or not, Gibbs thought it was cute. So sometimes, they would just curl up on the couch or in bed, and he would let Tony ask questions. Sometimes he would ask some back.

"Favorite season?" Tony asked draping his arm around Gibbs' hip.

"Fall."

"Mine too." A warm smile spread over Tony's face.

It made Gibbs' smile, when Tony was happy or excited it was infectious.

"Least favorite household chore?"

"I have to pick one."

"Yes." Smiling, Tony shook his head. "Need to know so I can prepare since I'm moving in."

"Dishes. That's why I use paper or eat out."

"That explains so much." The paper plates, the Chinese out of the containers, pizza. Tony grinned. "The one thing beside coffee, Bourbon and wood working that you can't live without?"

Gibbs' finger traced a path down Tony's jaw line. "You."

"Jethro." Tony softly kissed Gibbs' lips.

"Keep going." Gibbs winked refocusing Tony before this suddenly became sex.

"What language do you wish you could speak?"

Laughing, Gibbs shook his head. "Um Arabic. I have a question."

"Okay."

"When are we moving you in?"

"Next weekend." Tony grinned surprised at Gibbs insistence "Is that soon enough?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Would you like to go over to my apartment and start packing things up right now?" Raising an eyebrow, Tony smirked.

"Yeah. I would."

Tony stared at Gibbs searching the pools of blue for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "You're serious!"

* * *

><p>Stirring in his sleep, Palmer was about to roll over when he felt the strong arm around his waist. His eyes shot open in shock, then slowly the smile spread across his face. He was in Fornell's arms, in Fornell's bed, in nothing but his boxers. This is almost everything he had ever wanted. He felt the warm lips place a kiss on his shoulder.<p>

"I didn't mean to wake you." Palmer sighed.

"I've been awake." Pulling the younger man deeper into his embrace, Fornell dropped another kiss to Palmer's shoulder. "You were fidgeting and moaning in your sleep."

"Sorry." Oh God, the dream he had been having suddenly flashed through his mind and Palmer felt his cock start to harden.

"What were you dreaming about?" Fornell asked feeling the body in his arms grow warmer and tense.

"You." Palmer moaned.

"I almost had to let you go." Fornell whispered in Palmer's ear. "You kept thrusting and rubbing back against me. My cock has been hard all night."

"You should have woke me up." Reaching back, Palmer clutched at Fornell's hip. "I'd have taken care of that for you."

"Oh I know you would have." There was no way to suppress the low groan as Fornell's hand clawed at Palmer's stomach. "Which is why I didn't wake you up."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Fornell sighed. "Are you gonna ask me the same damn question you asked last night?"

"Yes." Palmer turned and stared into Fornell's eyes.

"Jimmy." Shaking his head, Fornell still couldn't get it through to the younger man. "One day, I've know one day that you were interested in me, we went out, had a great time but we hardly know each other."

"You know one thing." Palmer smirked as his hand slipped down and cupped Fornell's boxer covered cock.

"Yeah." Fornell moaned thrusting into Palmer's hand. "Believe me I won't forget that." Palmer definitely knew how to suck cock. Shaking his head, he grabbed Palmer's hand pulling it away before he completely lost control.

"What?"

"Seriously!" Fornell smirked. It had been awhile since a man had been so eager to be with him. "You need to think about this."

"I've had years to think about this." Palmer licked his lips. " Fantasize about it. And now that I've had a taste...I want more."

Just the thought of the younger man fantasizing about him had Fornell's cock rock hard.

"I know you want me." Palmer's hand clawed up Fornell's back as his lips kiss a path up his neck, stopping at Fornell's ear. "So why don't you just take me...fuck me until you have nothing left to give me."

"God damn it." Fornell moaned his hands squeezing Palmer's ass. He needed to get some control before he gave in like some hormone crazed teenager about to get lucky for the first time.

"Toby." Palmer whispered the endearing name in his would be lovers ear. "Take me. Please."

"Jimmy." Taking Palmer's face in his hands, Fornell searched the younger man's eyes for a moment then crushed their lips together. It was no use fighting anymore, he'd given in, surrendered and now there was nothing that could stop him. As he feed from Palmer's lips, he felt the soft hands tug at his boxers quickly dragging them down to his knees. A moment later his cock was engulfed in skilled hands. Breaking the kiss, he groaned rolling Palmer down onto his back.

"Take me like this." Palmer gazed up at the man above him. "I wanna see you...see your face."

Fornell nodded. Reaching over he took the lube and a condom from the night stand. He laid the condom aside, popped open the lube and put some in his hand. Just as he was about to wrap his fingers around Palmer's cock the younger man stopped him by grabbing his wrist. His brow furrowed confused.

Parting his legs, Palmer guided Fornell's hand further down. "I want your fingers inside me."

"Whatever you want" Fornell nodded as his finger found its way between Palmer's cheeks and pressed against the tight ring of muscles slowly letting the digit slip inside.

"Yes." Palmer shuttered, clutching at Fornell's shoulder.

Fornell groaned. The man was tight, so tight. "How long as it been?"

"Three or four years."

"Fuck." Now Fornell shuttered, no wonderful he was so tight. Given this new information he gently worked his finger in and out, opening up the snug muscles.

"Another." Palmer squeezed Fornell's shoulder harder.

Adding another finger, Fornell felt Palmer clench and thrust back. The action made him jab his fingers in deeper. "You really want it that bad?"

"Yes." For years, this is all Palmer had wanted and now he was quickly losing control.

Scissoring his fingers inside Palmer, Fornell slowly worked the muscles open preparing his lover.

Clenching and unclenching his muscles, Palmer drew the fingers in deeper. The action caused Fornell to moan with desire his cock begging to replace his fingers.

"Take me." Palmer begged knowing he was so close. "Please."

"Are you sure?"

Palmer nodded, groaning as Fornell slowly removed his fingers

Picking up the condom, Fornell ripped it open, pulled it out and rolled it down over his cock. Positioning himself against the relaxed muscles, he pushed slightly forward and felt a hand touch his chest.

Fornell's heart instantly sank. _Jimmy had changed his mind, realized it was a mistake._

"I'm not gonna last long." Palmer's voice trembled with nervousness. "I just wanted you to know."

The was a moment of silence, then Fornell laughed and shook his head. "Jimmy!" Seeing the sudden dejection on Palmer's face, Fornell stopped laughing. "I wasn't-"

Palmer's gaze drifted away as he stared at Fornell's chest.

"Hey." Putting his hand under Palmer's chin, Fornell brought the younger man's gaze back up. "I wasn't laughing at..." Fornell sighed. "You're half my age. I was the one worried about not being about to hold out. I already wanna come."

A shy smile returned to Palmer's face. "Want me that bad do yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Fornell managed to say breathlessly.

Bringing his knee's up, Palmer slipped his hand between them, wrapped it around the base of Fornell's cock and slowly bared down taking Fornell in.

"God yes." Dropping forward, Fornell braced himself by putting his hands on the bed on either side of Palmer's body. "So damn tight and." His body trembled. "Warm."

Palmer's hands caressed down Fornell's back until reaching his ass and squeezed hard. "Give it all to me."

Taking a deep breath, Fornell let his cock gradually sink down into Palmer until he was buried completely inside the tight heat. Palmer quickly wrapped his legs around Fornell's hips, drawing his lover deeper.

"So good." Fornell dropped a kiss to Palmer's shoulder giving himself a change to calm his body and the undeniable need already consuming him. Smiling, he cupped Palmer's face."Nice and slow so we can both enjoy it as long as possible."

Palmer nodded his eyes glazed over, lids half closed, his mind already succumbing to the amazing sensation of the hard cock inside him.

Rocking his hips, Fornell built his movements until he was slowly gliding in and out of his now lover. It was bliss, pure and utter bliss, made even more intense by Palmer mirroring his movements. As much as he wanted going slow to work, it wasn't. The need, want, and the feeling was just too much.

Clutching at Fornell's neck, Palmer whimpered. "So close. Your cock feels so good inside me."

"Jimmy." The name was a groan as Fornell realized he couldn't last much longer.

Palmer slipped his hand between then wrapping it around his own cock. "Fuck me...make me come for you."

Drawing all the way back, Fornell slammed back in taking Palmer at a fevered pace. Seconds, minutes, time lost all meaning to him as he lost himself completely. Everything faded away until he heard his lover scream his name.

"TOBY!" Palmer screamed as he covered both of their stomachs with come, then melted into the mattress.

Fornell felt Palmer clench around his cock, felt his balls tighten. Throwing his head back, he buried his cock inside his lover and came. Harder, faster and with such intensity that he felt the world go black.


	4. Chapter 4

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far!

This has not been beta read, mistakes are mine.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

"You know you could have just let me keep asking questions." Tony wiped his arm across his sweat covered brow. "That would have kept me occupied without us both sweating our asses off."

"This wasn't about keeping you occupied." Gibbs said dropping another stack of DVD's into a box. "How the hell many movies do you have?"

"A lot." Tony made his way around the bed and towards Gibbs.

Picking up another stack, Gibbs just about had them in the box when he felt the hand grab his ass and the DVD crashed to the ground.

Laughing, Tony's arms circled around Gibbs from behind. "Problem?"

"No you just have a whole bunch of DVD's to pick up." Gibbs balked.

Dropping his chin onto Gibbs' shoulder, Tony sighed. "Why the hurry?"

"What do you mean?"

"This sudden hurry to have me move in." Rushing anything wasn't Gibbs style. "We live together anyway really."

"Right so all your stuff should be there." Trying to step out of Tony's arms, Gibbs felt them tighten around his stomach.

"Oh no you're not getting off that easy." Tony wanted answers and Gibbs normal skirting around the question wasn't going to work. "This isn't like you."

"Are you complaining." Gibbs glanced back over his shoulder at Tony.

"No." Tony shook his head. "But I'd like to understand it."

"I want you there."

"I am there." Brushing his lips against Gibbs' ear, Tony whispered. "Jethro."

"Don't want you to have a way out." Even as he said the words, Gibbs wanted to take them back.

Tony's arms fell away from Gibbs waist and he walked around the man. Shaking his head, Tony's lips curled into a slight smile. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs you're worried I wanna keep my apartment because I think I might change my mind!"

"No!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes you do!" Tony couldn't help it he laughed as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. "That is so sweet."

"It's not sweet." Trying to pull Tony's arm away from him, Gibbs was suddenly shoved backward and fell down onto the bed, Tony falling onto him.

Taking Gibbs' face in his hands, Tony's green eyes gazed lovingly into the blue eyes looking up at him. "I'm not gonna change my mind or want a way out."

"I know." Gibbs' voice was steady but the truth seeped through as he pulled Tony's hands from his face.

Tony grinned as Gibbs held his hands. "I have never seen you like this. You're so sexy when you're all insecure."

"I'm not insecure!" Gibbs scoffed.

"I love you Jethro." Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest. "Haven't you gotten that through your thick skull yet!"

"Yeah."

"But then it's not about that. You know I love you." There was something more, Tony knew that.

Gently running his fingers through the hair at Tony's temples, Gibbs sighed. "This is the point where I start screwing up...and I don't wanna do that with you. I won't do that with you."

"You're right, you won't." A smile played across Tony's face. "Because I won't take any of your crap."

Gibbs laughed. "I believe that." Over the past few months, Tony had proven more than once he wouldn't tolerate Gibbs attitude when it came to their relationship.

"We'll make it work." Tony paused. "Just like we have so far."

Gibbs nodded. "We'll fight, I'll be an ass, I'll piss you off...but through it all I'll always love you."

"I know." They had their share of fights at work, but they always worked through them. Tony had no doubt their fights during their relationship would be even more intense but they would always work through it. Tony grinned. "And then."

"And then." Gibbs grinned back.

"Make up sex." They said it in unison and laughed.

"I know the kind of man you are." Tony smile. "I've seen behind the curtain at the great Oz."

"Have you now?"

"Yeah. I've learned a lot." Rocking his hips slightly, Tony smirked. He'd learned so much about Gibbs over these few months that he was still trying to process it all.

Gibbs nodded, his hand combing through Tony's hair then latching on to the back of Tony's head. Sitting up, his younger lover in his lap, he jerked Tony's head back. His lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Oh you have barely scratched the surface."

"Really?" Drawing back, Tony stared into his lovers eyes. "Have a fetish other than wood that you haven't told me about?"

"Just one."

"And what's that?" Tony's asked.

"Anything involving you and I naked."

A laugh tore from Tony's chest. "Really? And here I thought you were going to tell me you had some crazy fetish like wanting me to do something crazy with your gun."

"And just what do you wanna do with my gun?" Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"Nothing." Tony chuckled. "I'm just saying people have all kinds of fetishes. Like your wood fetish."

"I don't have a wood fetish." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Then what is it?" If it wasn't a wood fetish it was something. "I mean every time I come down to the basement, you can't control yourself."

"Did you ever think maybe it's just you." A crooked smile pulled at Gibbs' lips.

"Maybe or-" Rubbing himself on Gibbs' crotch, Tony smirked. "Maybe it's some weird thing about me and the boat."

"Could be." Caressing Tony's back, Gibbs sighed. "I mean there is just something hot about pressing you against the side of the boat and taking you."

"I'll start to worry if you want to build a boat in the bedroom."

"In our bedroom." Gibbs corrected.

The DiNozzo smile filled the room. "In our bedroom."

"In our home."

Tony nodded his arms circling around Gibbs' neck. "In our home."

"I like the sound of that." Actually, Gibbs loved the sound of that. The house hadn't been a home in a very, very long time.

"Good so we need to get back to packing." Giving Gibbs a quick kiss, Tony went to get up but found himself held in place. "Something else you need or want?"

"Oh I can think of a lot of things-" Gibbs kissed Tony's neck. "That I want and need from you...but I can wait till we get home."

"Then are you going to let me up?"

"Yeah I just needed to tell you something." Another kiss to Tony's neck.

"What?"

Gibbs' lips caressed Tony's ear. "I found your fetish when I opened the nightstand drawer." He felt Tony's body tense. "And we will discuss."

* * *

><p>Zipping up his slacks, Palmer reached for his shirt, but was grabbed from behind. He grinned as he relaxed back into the strong arms, warm lips placed kisses on his shoulder and up his neck .<p>

"If you keep that up I'll make you take me back to bed." Palmer snickered.

"You shouldn't look so damn sexy without your shirt on." Fornell growled running his hands over Palmer's hard abs. The young man was beautiful. "And didn't you get enough in the shower?"

"No." _It would never be enough_. Palmer thought to himself.

Pulling Palmer deeper into his embrace, Fornell kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow night. Dinner, I'll cook for you."

"I would love that." Palmer sighed reaching back and touching Fornell's cheek. Closing his eyes, he hoped and asked. "Am I staying tomorrow?"

"If you want to." Taking a deep breath, Fornell kissed the spot right below Palmer's ear. "This isn't just about sex...you know that right?"

Palmer nodded.

"I wanna get to know you more, just spend time with you." That was what Fornell had told Palmer last night. He'd also said he wanted Palmer to stay but they should wait on the whole sex thing...but that didn't quite go the way he had planned.

Turning in Fornell's arms, Palmer had a serious face. "It's not just about sex for me either. Although you probably couldn't tell that by my actions."

"The blow job last night." Fornell smirked.

"I, I was a little out of control last night but-" Palmer forced himself to take a breath as he held up his finger. "In my defense I truly believed you would decide you didn't wanna see me again."

"So you thought you'd just suck my cock once before I told you we couldn't see each other?" Fornell waited to see if that was the defense Palmer was really going to use.

Palmer opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again. "Yes."

Fornell laughed, finding the honesty of the younger man refreshing. "Sexy and honest."

"You did drag me out of the bar last night." There was no way Palmer was letting Fornell put all the blame on him.

"I did. And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"So you did at least think about making love to me last night?" The thought made Palmer smile.

"Oh yeah." Fornell's voice was filled with lust.

"You know there is nothing wrong with giving in to physical attraction." Palmer explained. "Sex actually boosts your immune system, burns calories, helps fight depression and for men reduces the risk of prostate cancer."

"Really?" Fornell nodded.

"Really and lifts your mood, helps you sleep better and helps fight aging."

"Didn't know that."

"Yes and touch, or skin to skin contact helps fight pain, reliefs stress and builds the bond between two people." Palmer smiled proudly.

"Okay." Fornell drew out the word.

Palmer sighed. "I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"Cute." Fornell grinned. "Very cute."

"You think so?" Palmer cocked his head.

Shaking his head Fornell snickered. "Yeah. And I get it sex is good."

"Sex with you is better than good." Snaking his hand around Fornell's neck, Palmer played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Glad to hear that." _Was he blushing?_ Fornell felt the warmth spread over his face.

"And that thing you did in the shower." There was a slight moan in Palmer's words. "That was amazing."

"I'll remember that." Capturing Palmer's lips, Fornell felt the desire instantly overtake him and ripped their lips apart. "Okay I gotta...I need...I'm supposed to um-"

Palmer grinned still caressing the back of his lovers neck. Fornell was supposed to go into work and finish up some reports today.

"To hell with the reports." Fornell groaned undoing the button on Palmer's slack as his lips dropped to his neck. "You don't have to be anywhere do you?" He managed to ask as he kissed and nibbled at the younger man's throat.

"Yes." Palmer moaned clawing at Fornell's back. "In bed with you."

* * *

><p>Dropping the boxes down in the living room, Gibbs watched as Tony walked in and dropped a box next to the others.<p>

"Damn it." Tony barked as he stared at the phone.

"Still no answer?" Gibbs tried not to grin as he asked.

"Stop!" Punching Gibbs' arm, Tony glared. "I've called them both twice now."

"Tobias was going into work to finish some reports today. He's probably busy."

"And Jimmy?"

"How would I know." Gibbs shrugged. It wasn't like he and Palmer were friends. They were acquaintances. Wasn't that he disliked the guy, they just never had a reason to be around each other outside work...although that might change.

"Maybe they're busy with each other." Wiggling his eyebrows, Tony grinned.

Rubbing his forehead, Gibbs groaned. "Really don't wanna know."

"What are you going to do if they start seeing each other?" Tony hoped that Gibbs would at least be accepting of the relationship, if it became a relationship.

"It will be fine." Gibbs shrugged. "If I can deal with Tobias marrying my ex-wife, I can deal with him dating Palmer."

"Right." Tony smirked. "Especially since you haven't-you know, with Palmer before Tobias."

"Tony." Gibbs barked, shaking his head.

"I'm just saying." Tony shrugged with a grin. "No Jethro baggage with Palmer...like with Stan."

"Get over it." Opening one of the boxes, Gibbs started to unpack the DVD's inside.

Tony pounced on Gibbs, his arms wrapping around Gibbs neck from behind. "Fine. I'll get over it if you tell me we can forget about unpacking all this stuff and get out of the house."

Smiling, Gibbs sighed. He loved these moments with Tony...the playful moments. It was true Tony, real Tony. "And where are we going?"

"Let's go to some bad porn theater and make fun of the movie." Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear.

Laughter ripped through Gibbs' body, causing him to drop to his knees with Tony still attached to his back.

"I knew you'd like that." Tony laughed rolling onto the floor.

Draping his body over Tony's, Gibbs smiled down at his lover. "You really wanna watch bad porn in some seedy theater?"

"I was kidding." Chuckling, Tony ran his fingers through Gibbs' silver hair. "I just wanna get out of the house."

"Okay." Gibbs stood up and took Tony's hand. "What are we doing?"

"I don't care." Tony let himself be pulled up and into Gibbs' arms "Just take me out somewhere."

"Alright." Dragging Tony towards the door, Gibbs grinned. "But don't think I've forgotten about your little fetish in the drawer."

* * *

><p>As the younger man crawled back up his body, Fornell tried desperately to catch his breath. "Jesus Jimmy. If this is how I'm supposed to go...damn I'm gonna go with a smile."<p>

Palmer grinned just before capturing Fornell's lips for an all too brief kiss. "I wanna make you smile more."

"Really?" Fornell smirked. "And how do you plan to do that?"

Whispering in Fornell's ear, Palmer grinned as he heard his lover moan. He licked his lips. "Now roll over."

Fornell rolled onto his stomach and felt the younger man kissing across his shoulders, a hard cock pressing against his ass.

"You feel so good." Palmer said between kisses. "I want you so much."

"I'm right here." Fornell moaned. Then one of the phones on the nightstand rang to life. "Damn it!"

"That's me." Palmer grabbed his phone. "Jimmy." A pause. "On my way Doctor Mallard."

Rolling back over, Fornell sighed.

"I have to go."

Grabbing Palmer's face with both hands, Fornell crushed their lips and their bodies together.

"Oh God stop." Palmer moaned, jerking their lips apart as his cock continued to stir. "I have to go."

"You realize Tony's going to be all over you about this?" Fornell smirked.

"It's not their case we're being call in for another team."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Tony laughed. "That was so much fun! I can't believe you wanted to do that."<p>

"Why?"

"Because its..."

"Fun and childish." Gibbs smirked.

"Yes." Tony was still laughing. "I haven't been on bumper cars in like-"

"A few months."

"No." Tony stuck out his tongue. "A few years."

"So now what?" This place had actually been Gibbs idea. A small local amusement park that catered more to adults than kids. No roller coasters, or extreme rides, more of the traditional old time county fair type rides. They'd already be on the Ferris Wheel, the cage and the bumper cars. And with Tony, Gibbs had no clue what would be next. And he didn't care, all of this made Tony happy which made him happy.

"Corn dogs and fries." Grabbing Gibbs' hand, Tony pulled him towards all the food venders.

Smiling, Gibbs let himself be led until Tony found the vender he wanted and ordered for them. A few minutes later they were sitting at a picnic table sharing fries and eating corn dogs.

"How do you do it?" Tony asked.

"Do what?" Gibbs questioned popping a French fry in his mouth.

"Know exactly what I need." Picking at the fries, Tony gave Gibbs a coy smile.

Gibbs' hand gently touched Tony's thigh. "Because I love you."

The coy smile became a wide grin. Even after months together, the sweet, caring, deeply loving Gibbs still took Tony's breath away. There was so much emotion within Gibbs that Tony had no idea how he hid it from everyone. Gibbs cared and loved to the core, even when he didn't express it, it was there.

"When you say you wanna get out of the house, no destination or plan." Gibbs smiled. "It means you just need to have fun, relax, enjoy yourself...no thinking involved."

Tony chewed at his lip as he glanced at Gibbs. Gibbs was right. He just wanted play time, time together not caring about anything but having some fun.

"Let's take a vacation." Tony's excitement filling the air around them.

"A vacation?" Gibbs wasn't sure how to respond to that. He hadn't taken a vacation since...since Shannon and Kelly were alive. Sure he had taken a few personal days now and then but never a vacation.

"You don't want to?" All the initial excitement instantly faded from Tony's face and he plastered on a fake smile. "It's okay. I know you're not a vacation kinda guy."

"That's not it." Moving closer to Tony on the picnic table bench, Gibbs hand rested on Tony's thigh. "Where would we go?"

Tony shrugged. "Somewhere we both wanna go."

"Like." Gibbs smirked. "I know you have ideas."

"Somewhere warm." The excitement was back in Tony's eyes. "Somewhere you can fish and I can lay in the sun."

Gibbs purred. "You in nothing but swim trunks."

"Pick the right location." Tony's fingers caressed up the inside of Gibbs' thigh. "And I won't even have to wear those."

The purr turned to a slight growl. Taking Tony's hand, Gibbs kissed the wrist. "Do some checking, get some ideas and we'll go from there."

"Really?" Tony was shocked. "You're going to let me decide?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I'm letting you look at some places so we can decide together."

"I'll call my travel agent tomorrow." Tony slid even closer to the man before him tracing a finger down the strong jaw line. "Never thought I'd find someone like you."

"A bastard." Gibbs chuckled.

"A truly good honest man that loves me unconditionally." That was truly something Tony had never experienced, with anyone, man or woman.

Gibbs took Tony's hand and held it to his chest. They were perfect for each other...both damaged when it came to love and together they had been working through all of that. Tony made him realize he was allowed to love again, be happy, and was worthy of being loved. And he was trying to show Tony what real love was suppose to be like. Love without conditions, without demands, and love that was always there even through the arguments and disagreements.

"Not to mention a hot sexy man that makes my heart beat out of my chest." Tony grinned. "And my cock rock hard with just a look."

"That so." Gibbs' eyes narrowed and dilated, his lips pressed together slowly then parted, his body temperature rose quickly as he stared at Tony.

"That's the look." Tony struggled not to moan. "And you are going to stop that right now because we are in public and you really don't want to see the scene I will cause."

Gibbs' eyebrow raised slightly, then he chuckled. "Come on lets go on the bumper cars again."

"I just ate." Tony groaned. "And you want to slammed me around on a bumper car?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly Tony's phone gave a quick beep. Looking at the name on the text message Tony grinned. "FINALLY!"

"Palmer or Tobias?" Gibbs asked knowing that was the only message Tony would get excited about today.

"Palmer." Tony said as he quickly read the message. "He's at work, Batlos team. Had a great night and will talk to me at work tomorrow."

"Happy now?" Gibbs wasn't sure why he asked when he already knew the answer. No.

"No that doesn't tell me anything!" Tony scoffed. "What's a good night?"

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "I have no idea."

Hitting a speed dial number, Tony held the phone up to his ear and waited. His eye widened when the man picked up.

"I can't talk about this right now." Fornell sighed.

"Why? Was it that bad?" Suddenly Tony's heart sank.

"No but I'm at work. In a room full of other Agents at the moment." At first Fornell wasn't going to answer but he knew didn't Tony would just keep calling.

"Then walk into a private area." Why was that so hard?

"Tony, tomorrow." Fornell sighed. "Promise."

"Tobias if you don't tell me-" Tony's mouth dropped open, then he turned and glared at Gibbs. "He hung up on me!"

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his mouth to try and hide the smirk.

"Don't you even!" Pointing at Gibbs, Tony glared.

"Let it go." Gibbs chuckled. "You can talk to them both tomorrow and find out everything."

"Aren't you the least bit interested to know how it went?" Tony hated that Gibbs didn't care about this. "They are our friends, two people we care about and want to see happy."

"And if they had a great night last night. I'm sure they are both very happy." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "So stop worrying about them and worry about me."

Tony cocked his head. "Why do I have to worry about you?"

"Because." Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "I can't get the imagine of you, a beach and nothing on out of my head."

And there it was again, the DiNozzo smile, brilliant and intoxicating.

"Well I can give you almost the same imagine when we get home." Tony grinned. "No beach but the bed or the couch...if you're very good maybe even the boat."

"And what do I have to do to be very good?"

"The Ferris Wheel again." Tony tugged on Gibbs' arm, the older man groaned but went willingly.

* * *

><p>He had been tossing and turning for over two hours now, sleep refusing to take him with his mind still replaying everything about the last two days. Dinner, sex, sleep, more sex. He shook his head.<p>

"Stop thinking about it!" Thinking about it would only make it worse, because then not only would he not be able to sleep but he'd have a raging hard on as well. He glanced over at the clock, after three in the morning. Back to work at seven, he needed to sleep. This was out of hand. "Get a grip."

A grip on what? Himself, the situation, the other man involved in this...He always did this, let things get out of control, let his libido take over instead of taking it slow. All he had to do was think about what happened last time he let his cock make decisions for him to see how disastrous that could be. And now he'd doubt everything like he always did. He'd doubt how the other man felt, doubt that this really was more than sex, and doubt that it could last.

"Damn it!" Palmer groaned rolling onto his side and glaring at the clock on the nightstand.

* * *

><p>"You really don't ever sleep do you?" The man chuckled walking down the basement steps.<p>

"Not really." Gibbs grabbed the already empty jar and poured a drink handing it to his friend. "Figured you'd need this."

Once he and Tony had come home, they'd went to bed, made love and Tony was asleep a few minutes later. Gibbs knew Fornell would show up and since he wasn't tired he headed down to the basement.

"Yeah." Fornell sighed dropping down on the sawhorse across from Gibbs. "Jesus Jethro I don't know how the hell to handle this one."

Gibbs watched as Fornell downed the drink and pushed the empty jar across the table for another. Refilling it, he pushed it back, and took a sip of his own drink. He knew Fornell would need to talk tonight. Didn't matter if the date went great or shitty.

"The kids got it bad." Fornell looked at Gibbs, put his glass down and, his eyebrows going up. "For me!"

Gibbs laughed and shook his head. "Thought you said you were a great catch."

"I am for someone ten or twenty years older than him." Running his hands down his face, Fornell groaned. "I let this get out of control Jethro."

_Oh boy._ Gibbs knew what that meant. "You slept with him last night?"

Fornell shook his head. "I held out till the morning!"

Gibbs snickered. "You're a rock Tobias."

"Damn it Jethro! What the hell am I gonna do?" Fornell's voice was raised.

"I don't know!" Gibbs threw up his hands. "Did you just want to get laid or do you actually like the guy?"

Fornell took a deep breath and looked at Gibbs. "I like him...but-"

"But what?" Rolling his eyes, Gibbs sighed. "The age thing?"

"Jethro I'm old enough to be his father, maybe his-"

"Tobias when the hell has age ever bothered you?" Gibbs asked cutting off the end of Fornell's sentence.

"When the maître d at a restaurant might card my date for a drink!"

"He's not that young." Although Gibbs had considered the age difference when Tony first told him, did it really matter?

"He's young, hot, sexy. Way outta my league." Fornell cocked his head and stared at Gibbs. "And you know what happened last time I got involved with someone out of my league."

"What?"

"She cleaned out my bank account and cheated on me!"

"Tobias." Gibbs chuckled. "Diane was not out of your league and neither is Palmer."

"Jethro! I could do my laundry on his stomach." Fornell practically drooled. "And I could bounce a quarter off his ass."

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Gibbs did not want these images in his head.

"Last time I was at the gym was when Diane left me." _And even that lasted what...two days,_ Fornell thought to himself.

"Evidently he's not concerned with your workout regiment if he stayed and had sex with you."

"Lots of sex." Fornell groaned.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. He so didn't wanna hear this about Palmer, but he knew Fornell needed to talk. "And?"

"Fucking phenomenal!" There was a pause. "Seriously I blew off work for sex...do you know how long it's been since I've done that?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"To fucking long!"

"Tobias." Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

"There are multiple condoms in my trash, from two donors. My trash is forensic heaven right now." Fornell smirked a cockiness creeping into his voice.

"And that's what you want right?"

"Damn right!" Fornell sat up straighter. "So what the hell am I pissing and moaning about?"

"No clue." Gibbs shrugged picking up his drink.

Grabbing his own glass, Fornell smiled at Gibbs. "To getting laid."

"Absolutely." Clanging glasses, Gibbs poured them each another.

His insecurities squelched, Fornell smirked. "When we got home, he pushed me against the wall and started sucking my cock before I could even have a coherent thought."

"Alright! More than I needed to hear." Gibbs sighed.

"Oh come on!" Fornell put his glass down and glared at Gibbs. "It's no worse than the crap I had to hear when you started doing the Italian Stallion upstairs, while the only sex I was having was with my hand."

"HEY!" Gibbs scowled at his friend. "You have no decency do you?"

"None." A wide grin played across Fornell's face. "Especially now. I mean that man is gorgeous and the way he screams."

"Was I really like this when I started seeing Tony?" For some reason Gibbs didn't remember giving all these kinds of details.

"Please! Does the phrase, he almost sucked my brain out through my cock mean anything to you?" Fornell raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"I did say that didn't I." Gibbs shook his head, then grinned. "Well it's the truth."

Fornell laughed as he took another swig of his drink, his eyes suddenly focusing on the amber liquid. "It's not just sex though...he's a good guy Jethro."

"Yeah I know." And Gibbs did know. Palmer had proven he was a good guy and part of the team a long time ago.

"We have a lot in common." A smile pulled at the corners of Fornell's lips. "Jimmy actually knew the name Bruno Sammartino, met him actually. Likes Jazz and blues."

There it was...the look that all good men get right before realization hits...the realization that it's not just sex, but it's not love yet, but the point where...

"Jesus Jethro I could really fall for this one." Fornell sighed.

That's it. The point when you know this one has all those things you've been telling yourself you want.

"God I'm so sorry."

Fornell's face filled with concern until he saw Gibbs start to grin.

"If this works out." Fornell groaned. "Tony's never gonna let me forget he fixed us up."

"You got that right." Gibbs chuckled.

"Tell me something." Fornell leaned forward slightly. "Tony's younger than you, not as much difference as Jimmy and I but...they stop wanting it all the time right?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony's worse now months later than when we first got together."

Leaning back, Fornell took a moment then grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Thank God!"

"Amen to that!" Gibbs held up his drink again.

* * *

><p>Trying to be quite as he walked up the steps, Gibbs was surprised when he heard Tony's voice from the bedroom.<p>

"And what happened after that?"

Stepping into the bedroom, Gibbs saw Tony laying on his back, his cell phone cradled between his head and shoulder. Must be Jimmy. Gibbs shrugged to himself as he sloughed off his clothes and tossed them in the hamper. Standing at the foot of the bed, an evil grin suddenly played across Gibbs' face as he tossed back the blanket revealing Tony's naked body.

Tony glared down at Gibbs and shook his head.

That was mistake number one. Gibbs didn't like to hear or see the word no. Placing his lips against Tony's ankle, he slowly kissed his way up his calf, taking a moment at the knee, then kissing up the thigh until he heard him bit back a moan. Glancing up at Tony, the younger man again shook his head no. Mistake number two.

Positioning himself between Tony's legs, Gibbs tenderly started to kiss and lick the inside of Tony's thighs, moving back and forth giving both thighs equal attention. He grinned as Tony was able to stifle another moan but was unable to prevent his cock from getting hard. Gently, Gibbs let his hand massage Tony's balls causing his lover to reach back and clutch at the headboard.

"Yeah." Tony managed to stammer. "Just work tomorrow."

Gibbs did love teasing and toying with Tony. Sucking at the base of Tony's cock, he grinned when he was rewarded with a whimper.

"No I'm okay." Tony mumbled reaching down and actually trying to push Gibbs away from his cock. "So are you leaving tomorrow?"

That was strike three. Never try and deny Gibbs what he wanted. In one continuous motion he licked up the length of Tony's cock and wrapping his lips around the head sucking hard.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony yelled as his hips came off the bed. "No, I um...Stubbed my toe!"

Gibbs smirked to himself. Tony could cover well...at least for awhile. Wanting to play with his lover, Gibbs licked around the head of Tony's cock then roughly pressed his tongue against the slit in the center.

Tony clawed at the bed trying to maintain some small shred of focus on the conversation he was having. "How long are you going to be there?"

Slipping a hand under Tony's balls, Gibbs let a finger dance against Tony's tight opening feeling the muscles squeezed shut. A few seconds later the muscles relaxed and Gibbs shoved a finger inside his lips sliding down Tony's cock a few inches.

Biting his lip so he wouldn't scream, Tony was almost positive he was drawing blood. Involuntarily, he tightened around the finger in his ass causing Gibbs to moan around his cock. Knotting his hand in the hair on the back of Gibbs' head, he pushed hard expecting Gibbs to fight back...but instead he let his mouth sink down over Tony's cock.

"FUCK YES!" Tony cried out as Gibbs swallowed him to the base. "What? No...I really need to go."

With Tony's hand still locked in his hair, Gibbs steadily bobbed over Tony's cock, working his finger in and out of his ass.

"Seriously...JET!" Tony moaned. "No um, buying a jet...gotta go." Grabbing the phone with his free hand, he prayed he ended the call and tossed it across the room. "Suck it!" He growled thrusting his cock deeper into Gibbs' throat. "Take all of it."

Faster, Gibbs moved over his lovers shaft, his lips reaching the base each time. On his next downward pass, he added another finger, causing Tony to whimper.

"Make me come." Tony groaned again slamming his cock down Gibbs throat.

Gibbs curved his fingers inside Tony brushing against his prostate at the same time sucking hard on the cock in his mouth. Tony's release instantly pouring into his throat and he swallowed all that his lover gave him.

"Damn it Jethro." Tony sighed trying to catch his breath.

Climbing up Tony's body, Gibbs smiled. "I wanted your cock."

"I get that."

"You did fine." Gibbs smirked. "I'm sure Palmer had no idea what was going on."

"That wasn't Jimmy."

"Then who was it?"

"My father." Tony grinned. "And I'm sure he's gonna wanna know why I wanna buy a jet."


	5. Chapter 5

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far!

This has not been beta read, mistakes are mine.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you fell asleep." Gibbs slammed the car door shut heading towards the parking garage elevator. Tony followed a few steps behind.

"I fell asleep because you came upstairs and sucked my coc-"

"HEY!" Gibbs spun around and grabbed Tony's arm glaring at the younger man. "Work!"

"Sorry." Tony took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "That was-"

"Inappropriate." Shaking his head, Gibbs let Tony go and started back towards the elevator.

Tony mentally head slap himself at the slip. Even though everyone at work knew they were together, Gibbs still wanted a level of professionalism on the job. Part of which included no sex at work or sexual conversation.

"I was out of line." Tony said stepping into the elevator and tugging down his jacket.

The elevator started and Gibbs immediately hit the emergency stop.

"No more! I don't want to hear even a peep about this crap with Tobias and Palmer today." Gibbs said boss voice firmly in place. "Do you understand DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded as Gibbs used his last name. That was how Gibbs made the distinction between their personal and professional life.

Gibbs started the elevator back up, it jerked up slightly and Tony reached over and flipped the elevator back off.

"You know what, no it's not okay." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "This has nothing to do with work so you can't pull the work card. I shouldn't have _almost_ said you sucked my cock. But the rest no, I'm not letting that go."

"Then say what you need to say." Gibbs leaned back against the side wall of the elevator.

"I'll talk about whatever the hell I wanna talk about at work as long as it does not interfere with my job and is not inappropriate." Tony took a breath and stood up to his full height. "And thinking you can control what I talk about because we are seeing each other is completely inappropriate. Do you understand that?"

It took a moment but Gibbs nodded.

"Good." Tony nodded back, his eyes widened as Gibbs grabbed his arm, jerked him forward and crushed their lips together. He was so shocked by the action that he simply fell against Gibbs and let the older man devour his lips.

Finally needing a breath, Gibbs ripped their lips apart and rested his forehead against Tony's.

"What the hell?" Tony sighed breathlessly.

"You're sexy when your right." And Tony was right. Gibbs had overstepped the bounds of work and personal.

Tony's face lit up. His eyes sparkled, his lips curled in a bright smile. "Sexy enough for you to kiss me in the elevator at work."

"I overstepped. I shouldn't have." That was the Gibbs way of apologizing.

"And what's this?" Tony grinned, their bodies still pressed together the heat between them rising. "Kinda blurring that line of professional and personal?" God, he felt his cock already getting hard. Unlike Gibbs, he was all for a little sex at work.

"Tony don't." Gibbs' eyes narrowed and he let go of Tony's arm.

Tony purred as his lips brushed against Gibbs' neck. "I wanna make you come right here, right now." Pulling down the zipper on Gibbs' slacks, he shoved his hand inside making contact with Gibbs hard cock.

"Tony." Clutching at Tony's neck, Gibbs moaned.

"Tell me you want me to stop." Tony nibbled at Gibbs' earlobe. "Otherwise I'm going to jack you off and make you come."

Jerking Tony's head back, Gibbs ravaged his lovers lips, stopping only when the hand around his cock started stroking him hard and fast.

"Make me come." Gibbs growled. "Now!"

There were no more words. Gibbs let his head fall back against the elevator wall, his hand at Tony's neck held on as the need to come built. His cock thrust into Tony's hand, his eyes closed and he gave in. The hand on his cock was smooth, warm, and so skilled. Another thrust and he felt the release start at his spine and radiate out. Swallowing the scream, Gibbs came with a low grunt. A few seconds later he felt something soft rubbing against his cock. He opened his eyes seeing Tony with his handkerchief cleaning him up.

"I know a better way to clean that up." Gibbs smirked.

Tony grinned. "Yeah but you wanted this to be fast...I start licking come from your cock, I'm gonna want more." He put Gibbs' cock back in his slacks and zipped them up.

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"Nothing."

A wide smile filled Tony's face. "Yeah I so have you wrapped around my finger."

"We'll see who has who wrapped around their finger tonight." Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows. "Now start the damn elevator."

* * *

><p>The elevator opened onto the bullpen and Gibbs walked out, Tony by his side. Both men stopped mid step as they reached Tony's desk.<p>

"You have something the FBI wants." Fornell smiled from his position behind Gibbs' desk.

"Well trained Agents." Gibbs snipped back.

"Funny." The sarcasm rich in Fornell's voice. He stood up. "A body."

Gibbs turned on his computer and Fornell shoved a piece of paper at him.

"Body came in this morning. Navy Lieutenant, tied to one of my cases."

Scanning over it, everything looked fine, Gibbs shoved the paper back at Fornell. "So go get it."

"Director wants you to okay the release from Ducky, just in case it ends up coming back to NCIS." God Fornell knew this situation would get Gibbs all territorial.

"Why would it come back to us?" Gibbs asked, interest now peeked.

"The Lieutenant may not be involved." Fornell shrugged trying to make this all seem trivial. "If he isn't case could come back to you."

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he stared at Fornell and he smirked. "You keeping something from me Fornell?"

"No." Fornell shook his head. "Just keeping everything by the book."

"And that's so unlike you." Gibbs shook his head. "We'll talk about it on the way to autopsy."

"Agent Fornell?" Tony tried to break in on the conversation but as he approached the two men Gibbs glared at him. He stopped as Gibbs and Fornell continued on.

"Don't get all territorial about this Jethro." Fornell barked as they headed towards the elevator. "FBI has already taken over the crime scene."

As they stepped into the elevator, the doors closed and Gibbs pushed the button for autopsy. The elevator no more than jerked to a start and Fornell hit the emergency stop.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Tobias I'm not gonna get all territorial. Leon has already released the body-"

"I'm not worried about the damn body!"

Taken back by his friends outburst, Gibbs turned to face him. "Then what are you worried about?"

Fornell let out a long sigh then quickly glanced at Gibbs. "Autopsy."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "Suddenly develop a phobia about died bodies?"

"No." Fornell shook his head. "Jimmy."

Gibbs groaned. "Are you kidding me Tobias!" Part of Gibbs just wanted to laugh. Fornell could take down a mob boss, bust in a coke lab door, hell he had even seen him fight two guys in a bar...and win. But Fornell and relationships. Fornell was horrible at the beginning of a relationship, acting like some sixteen year old. Insecure, hormonal, nervous, constantly worried about if he was doing the right thing, but after that, when he knew it was right...Fornell was a master, a pro. Fornell knew how to do everything right once the relationship progressed. He could be romantic, sweet, talk about his feelings. Hell, he had seen Fornell send four dozen roses to someone he was dating for their four month anniversary. Tobias Fornell had a problem reeling them in, but once he had them they were hooked. Unlike himself who excelled at reeling them in, but sucked at keeping them.

"Come on Jethro." Fornell sighed. "This is the first time we are seeing each other at work after..."

"Yeah I get it." Gibbs shook his head. "Say hi, be polite, don't jump him."

Fornell glared at his friend.

"What do you want me to say!" Rolling his eyes, Gibbs sighed. "Say hi then deal with the case. That's it."

"Right." Fornell nodded then slumped his shoulders. "I suck at this."

Gibbs slapped Fornell's shoulder. "That's an understatement."

"Thanks for the support!" Fornell smiled sarcastically.

Starting the elevator, Gibbs laughed to himself. Oh this was gonna be good. Two of the most nervous people having an unscheduled encounter after their first date and sex. As Tony would say...Train wreck!

The elevator doors opened and they made their way into Autopsy.

"Ducky." Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro I was waiting for you." Ducky smiled standing looking down over the body, his assistant next to him. "Agent Fornell."

"Dr. Mallard." Fornell forced a smile, then glanced at his now lover. "Um Mr. Palmer."

"Tob, Agent, Agent Fornell." Palmer stammered.

Train wreck. Gibbs chuckled to himself. "Whatcha got Duck?"

"Two gun shots to the chest."

Gibbs glanced at the gun shot placement. "Double tap from a pro."

"I believe so."

"Which is what Larson is." Fornell said. Larson was the FBI's prime suspect in the case.

"I told you Fornell." Gibbs smirked. "Not trying to keep your body."

"Just saying." Fornell shrugged looking at Gibbs then back at Ducky.

Fornell was doing everything possible not to look, glance or even let himself think about Palmer and it was amusing Gibbs to no end. "Palmer you okay?" Gibbs asked. Since they had arrive, the ME assistant was staring down at the body, his hands clutching the table so hard his knuckles were white.

"Um, I'm fine, fine Agent Gibbs, spec-Special Agent Gibbs."

Clearing his throat, Gibbs tried not to smirk. The guy was always nervous around him but add his now lover to the mix and Palmer looked like he was about to throw up or piss himself.

"You do look rather flushed." Ducky said looking at his assistant with concern in his eyes. "Do you need to sit down?"

No, no...I'm fine" Palmer said shaking his head repeatedly.

Fornell nudged Gibbs' shoulder and scowled at his friend.

Gibbs glared back for a moment then looked at his ME. "You got everything you need from the body Duck?"

"Yes." Ducky nodded.

"Good." Gibbs smiled. "Then let me buy you a tea."

"Now?" The ME looked slightly confused.

"Yeah. Palmer can finish up the paperwork right?"

"Of course but-" Then Ducky say the look and nod of the head from Gibbs. "A tea sounds like a wonderful idea."

Gibbs turned to Fornell with an evil grin. "Palmer will get the paperwork for you."

"Thanks." Fornell said glaring at Gibbs. "I'll make sure I remember how...helpful you were Jethro. So I can return the favor."

"Don't worry about it." Gibbs slapped Fornell's arm then turned to Ducky. "Ready."

* * *

><p>"Just um, need you to sign here." Palmer placed the release form on the desk and pointed at the spot Fornell needed to sign.<p>

Quickly, Fornell signed the spot.

"Initial here." Palmer pointed at the next spot.

Fornell initialed trying to stay focused on the paper.

Flipping the paper over and out of the way, Palmer pointed to another line on the next paper. "And sign here."

Again Fornell signed.

"That's it." Palmer smiled as Fornell finally looked at him.

"Thanks. FBI should be here in about twenty minutes to pick up the body."

"We'll make sure to have it ready." Palmer nodded.

"Thanks." _Jesus say something._ Fornell thought to himself. "Jimmy I-" The statement was cut off as the younger man pressed him against the wall and captured his lips. His arms went up, shocked and confused but as Palmer deepened the kiss, he wrapped his arms around the man's waist drawing them closer.

At some point, Palmer pulled back and took a deep breath. "God I'm so sorry! I just really needed to kiss you."

"Not a problem." Fornell smiled, trying to catch his breath.

"I know you're working. I'm, I'm working not the time or place to-" Palmer shut his mouth.

Fornell chuckled. "You're so damn cute."

The soft pink blush rose over Palmer's face. "Just cute?"

Leering down Palmer's body, Fornell moistened his dry lips. "Sexy as hell in those scrubs."

"We're still on for tonight right?" There was a slight concern in Palmer's voice.

"Yeah." Fornell smiled. "Seven okay."

Palmer nodded.

"If it looks like I'm gonna run late I'll call." Fornell prayed to whatever god was listening that he would be out by six.

"Then you should get back to work. So you won't run late." Palmer tried to step out of Fornell's arms but they tighten around him. He ran his hands up Fornell's chest. "Need something else?"

"Oh yeah." Fornell groaned. "But Jethro and Doctor Mallard won't be gone long enough for me to take what I want."

"Tonight..." Jimmy sighed wistfully. "You can take whatever you want."

Fornell shook his head and pushed Palmer back trying to fight the growing desire.

"You told Agent Gibbs?"

"Yeah." Fornell ran his hands down his face. "Although I'm regretting that decision."

"He's getting you back because you were like this when he started dating Tony."

"Pretty much." This was not gonna be pretty. Fornell had made a lot of cracks and gotten in a lot of jabs when Gibbs and Tony started dating.

"Should I bring anything tonight?"

Stepping back into Palmer's personal space, Fornell smiled. "Just you."

* * *

><p>Taking a sip of tea, Ducky looked over at his friend. "Care to tell me why you preferred my assistant to hand a body transfer to the FBI."<p>

"Payback." Gibbs shrugged.

"Ah yes." Ducky nodded and smiled. "And what did Agent Fornell do to deserve this payback?"

"Oh long story Duck." Gibbs laughed.

"And does it have anything to do with Mr. Palmer and Agent Fornell's new um...personal relationships?"

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

Ducky smirked. "I'm not blind."

"Right." Gibbs should have know better, Ducky was perceptive.

"Well it wasn't hard to surmise." Ducky chuckled. "Especially when Jimmy was talking all morning about this amazing date he had, with someone older."

Gibbs snickered and shook his head.

"Someone older that was nervous about the age different." Ducky smiled. "When Agent Fornell came in the look between them gave it away."

"Yeah." Gibbs took a swig of his coffee.

"How long are we giving them?" Ducky asked glancing at his watch. "I need to start another autopsy soon."

"I think we're good." Standing up, Gibbs smiled. "Let's head back in."

Strolling back into the bullpen, Gibbs paused at the empty desk. "Where's DiNozzo."

"Think he went to the head." McGee answered.

Which really meant he was probably on his way to autopsy to grill Palmer for information.

* * *

><p>The elevator opened and Tony went to step out towards Autopsy when he almost ran over Palmer.<p>

"Get your ass in here!" Tony grabbed Palmer by the middle of his scrub shirt.

Palmer's eyes went wide as he was dragged into the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

"SPILL!" Tony ordered letting go of Palmer's shirt and stopping the elevator.

Palmer grinned as his eyes glazed over.

When Palmer didn't start talking Tony gave his friend a head slap. "Stop with the stupid grin and tell me!"

"Words cannot explain!" Palmer signed falling back against the side wall of the elevator.

"I knew it!" Inside Tony was doing a happy dance. "And did you seal the deal?"

"Several times." Palmer grinned as they high-fived.

Tony leaned back next to Palmer. "Was it everything you thought?"

Palmer groaned. "So much more!"

"And did you find out if he-"

"He does." Palmer answer before Tony asked the question.

"Nice." Tony nodded.

Dropping his head back against the wall, Palmer sighed. "But I think I gave him the wrong impression."

"Why?"

"I um, kinda lost control." Palmer stuttered.

"How?" _Damn it_ Tony thought, if Palmer fucked this up because of his shoe and foot fetish, he was gonna head slap him into next year.

"I sorta, well when we got back to his place after dinner and drinks...I kinda..."

"Kinda what?" Tony turned and glared over at Palmer. "Please tell me you did not kiss his shoes!"

"NO!" Palmer scoffed. "I kinda forced myself on him."

The glared continued for a moment. "You forced yourself on Tobias?" Saying it out loud made Tony burst out laughing. Grabbing his stomach, he tried not to fall on the floor. "Are you kidding me?"

"I seriously had no control, I just dropped to my knees and-" Palmer couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. "I couldn't stop myself. I wanted him."

"You blew him, after the date?" Tony asked as he tried to compose himself.

"Yeah."

"Did Tobias tell you to stop?"

"No." Palmer shook his head.

"Did he try to push you away?"

"No." Palmer shook his head again.

"Then you're fine." Tony still couldn't reign in his laughter.

"I'm just so sexually attracted to him that-" Palmer sighed. "I feel like I'm giving him the wrong message."

"The message that you wanna jump him every chance you get?"

"God yes!" Palmer groaned.

Tony stood in front of Palmer and put his hands on his friends shoulders. "Jimmy would it bother you if Tobias just threw you on whatever surface was available every time you were together and fucked you?"

"GOD NO!" Palmer gasped with excitement.

"Point made." Tony rolled his eyes. "You two are in that fuck me through the mattress phase. Been there done that. Give it a couple weeks and you'll come up for air and actually start talking again."

"And after that, not as much sex right?"

"If Tobias is anything like Jethro." Tony slapped Palmers shoulders. "Grab your ankles and enjoy the ride!"

* * *

><p>It was late by the time he walked into the house, slipped off his jacket and dropped a paper bag on the coffee table.<p>

"Hey you finally got away?" Tony smiled meeting Gibbs halfway into the living room.

"Yeah." Giving Tony a quick kiss on the cheek, Gibbs made his way to the gun box and put his weapon away.

"There's pizza in the fridge."

"Maybe later." Gibbs started to unbutton his shirt as he dropped down on the couch.

"Beer?" Tony asked already heading towards the fridge.

"Please."

"Here." Tony grinned crawling into Gibbs' lap and handing over the beer.

"Thanks." Letting his hand rest on Tony's hip, Gibbs sighed. "What is it you wanna tell me?"

Tony smirked, no one was as good at reading people as Gibbs. "I talked to Jimmy."

"Good then that's over." Gibbs had wanted all this over since it began Saturday night.

"I foresee another double date in our future." Tony grinned.

"Great." Gibbs said sarcastically.

"Maybe after we come back from vacation." Tony gave the not so subtle hint.

Gibbs snickered. "You talked to your travel agent today?"

"I did." Snaking his arms around Gibbs' neck, Tony sighed. "And I got some ideas."

"Like?"

"Well I was looking at the Bahamas' or Hawaii."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

"But-" Tony's hands combed through the hair on the back of Gibbs' head. "If you want me naked on the beach, we probably need to go somewhere like Jamaica, Brazil or maybe Greece."

Gibbs hummed. "I do like the idea of you naked on a beach in Greece."

"Greece could be so much fun." Tony dropped a kiss on Gibbs' neck.

"Although I'm not sure I want you laying there naked for everyone else to see."

"Right. Jealousy." Tony grinned.

"Do you me laying naked on the beach?"

Tony scrunched his face. "Didn't think about that."

Gibbs smirked. Tony was just as jealous as he was.

"Oregon."

"Oregon?"

"A houseboat vacation on Lake Billy Chinook, much more private." This was perfect for them. "Boating, your favorite, fishing, swimming, us naked on the deck, sunbathing...making love."

"Very nice." Sitting his beer on the end table, Gibbs' arms circled around Tony.

"And if we go within the next three or four weeks, it's the slower season." Tony licked his lips. "Very private, a little cooler at night but very few people."

"Nothing like sleeping under the stars, wrapped around you with a blanket." Gibbs sighed aroused by the thought.

"So that's something you'd like?" Tony already knew the answer. Gibbs hard cock pressed against his ass.

"I would like it very much, but-"

"No." Tony groaned. "No buts!"

Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "But we have to clear it at work. Both of us being gone, we need to talk to Vance."

"That's it?" The excitement rose in Tony's voice again. "We just need to clear it with work and we can go?"

"Yeah."

Tony latched onto Gibbs' lips, the kiss sweet and full of love. When he pulled back he was smiling. "I love you and this is going to be an amazing vacation. I promise."

"Promise?" Gibbs' eyes lit up as he smirked at his lover.

"Yes a promise." Tony knew that look all too well. "I'll pack that tan dress shirt you like me in, those green boxers you like to peel off me so much and the cuffs."

Gibbs growled. "God I love those boxers on you...especially when your cock gets hard and pushes out the front opening."

"Jethro." Rocking in Gibbs' lap, Tony moaned. "Are you trying to turn me on?"

"You're already turned on." Gibbs could feel Tony's hard cock, feel how warm the body against him had become, oh Tony was long past turned on.

"Then take me upstairs and finish what you started." Climbing out of Gibbs' lap, Tony took Gibbs' hand and pulled him up.

"I picked something up for us on the way home." Gibbs grabbed the bag from the coffee table as Tony pulled him towards the stairs.

"Something you need to take upstairs with us?"

"Absolutely."

Reaching the side of the bed, Gibbs placed the bag on the nightstand.

"Gonna share?" Tony asked looking at the bag.

"Soon." Nudging Tony's shirt off, Gibbs quickly removed the shirt and pants.

Standing there naked, Tony pulled Gibbs shirt off, then started to remove Gibbs' belt as he asked a question. "Why did you let me do that today?"

Gibbs smiled. He knew what Tony was talking about. "I was horny."

Tony laughed as he tossed Gibbs' belt aside and started to undo the pants. "Oh no, I know I'm hard to resist. Especially when you're horny but at work, you've never crossed that line. Why today?"

The slacks fell to the floor and Gibbs stepped out of them. Folding Tony into his arms, Gibbs attacked the younger mans neck and stopped at one point by Tony's ear. "Because you were right and-" He pushed Tony onto the bed.

"And what?" Tony turned putting his head on the pillow and looking up at Gibbs.

Crawling over Tony's body, Gibbs smiled. "And you are irresistible."

Tony grinned. "Right and for being irresistible you got me a present." He glanced at the bag on the nightstand.

"I got something to feed your fetish so to speak." Gibbs watched as Tony's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "Several things actually."

"Jethro." Tony sighed. "I told you it's not a fetish. I just-"

"Like it. Well I think you'll like what I got." Reaching into the bag, Gibbs pulled out the first item.

"The traditionalist." Tony chuckled. "Whip cream in a can."

"It gets better." Gibbs pulled out the next item.

"Ohhhh." Taking the glass jar, Tony read the label. "Chocolate ice cream sex syrup. Safe for internal use. Well well." He sat it on the nightstand.

"And finally." Pulling out the last bottle, Gibbs handed it to Tony.

"Cherry edible lubricant." Tony's eyes narrowed. "Just what are you planning Mr. Gibbs?"

"I've really been in the mood for a Tony sundae."

"Is that so?" Just the thought already had Tony's body tingling, his breathing shallow and his cock twitching.

Sitting up and straddling Tony's thighs, Gibbs opened the three containers on the nightstand.

"We start with the chocolate ice cream syrup." Using the brush from the side of the jar, Gibbs circled Tony's right nipple then brushed across his chest and circled the left nipple.

Tony shiver beneath him.

"And then some whip cream." Shaking the can, Gibbs squeezed a line down the length of Tony's torso stopping just at his pubic hair.

Tony whimpered wiggling with anticipation.

"And of course." Holding the last bottle, Gibbs smirked. "The cherry on top." He turned the bottle of cherry lube upside down and let it dribble down over Tony's hard cock.

Tossing his head back, Tony already felt his balls tightening with need.

"You look..." Gibbs licked his lips. "Yummy."

"Then eat me." Tony purred.

Gibbs dipped down his tongue flicking out and taking a small taste of the chocolate from Tony's body.

"Jet please." Arching his body towards Gibbs, Tony begged.

"This really does turn you on?" When they were packing up Tony's apartment, Gibbs had found a can of whip cream and flavored lubes in the nightstand. Which is what had given him this idea.

"You turn me you."

Gibbs chuckled. "Still trying to deny your little fetish." Again, he dipped down this time his tongue licking circles around Tony's nipple and tasting the sweet chocolate.

There was no response except for Tony's shallow breathing and body shivering.

"I'm not sure which is sweeter." Gibbs suckled at Tony's hard nipple then licked at the chocolate around it. "You or the chocolate." Running his finger through the chocolate, he then held it to Tony's lips. "Want a taste?"

Tony ran his tongue over Gibbs' finger tip then suck it between his lips, sucking and licking as if it where Gibbs' cock.

A lustful moan dripped from Gibbs' as he leaned down and started licking at Tony's other chocolate covered nipple.

Moaning around Gibbs' finger, Tony arched up wanting more contact more everything. Then he felt Gibbs' tongue leave his body, only to return a moment later and lick down the center of his chest removing the whip cream path. "Jethro!"

Licking back up, Gibbs gazed down at his lover tasting the whip cream still on his lips. "So is this what you like? Me eating off of you...or would you prefer to be eating off of me?"

Tony leered down Gibbs' body. "Why do I have to pick one or the other?" In one swift motion, he flipped them over splattering Gibbs' body onto the mattress. And Gibbs didn't protest, instead he just laid there waiting. Reaching over Tony grabbed the brush and dipped it into the chocolate syrup.

Gibbs watched as Tony dragged the brush down his chest stopping at his belly button. With a grin Tony dipped the brush again, then pushed Gibbs' face to the side and ran it down his neck.

Slowly licking up Gibbs' neck, Tony chewed at his earlobe. "I wanna taste this from every inch of your body."

Sitting back up, Tony grabbed the jar of chocolate syrup and stuck three fingers inside, his green eyes met blue. His fingers touched Gibbs forehead then ran down his face and down his arms.

"That's the way you want it." Gibbs growled finding the jar and covering his own fingers in the syrup. His fingers running down over Tony's hips and thigh.

That's when it happened, they became a tangled mess of arms and legs rolling over the bed. Their mouths and tongues devouring the chocolate from each other's bodies. Face, neck, arms, chest, covered in syrup then lapped away by greedy hunger. When it seemed as if the frenzy would end, one of them would find the jar again and slather more chocolate on their bodies.

Gibbs rolled them towards the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of cherry lube. Forcing the bottle between their entwined bodies he squeezed hard letting globs of it pool between them. Then he tossed the bottle aside and twisted them around putting Tony down onto his back. Running his hand between them he gathered the lube onto his fingers and rubbed it over his cock.

Wordlessly, Gibbs slipped his cock between Tony's ass cheeks and pressed against the tight ring of muscles. With slow movements forward Gibbs gently worked his way into his lover until the warm tightness enveloped his entire cock.

Tony continued to nip at Gibbs chocolate covered shoulder and neck gently rocking into his lovers movement. The pace was slow, gently and loving. And yet it was still driving Tony insane. It was yet another thing that amazed him about their relationship. Whether the sex was frenzied and passionate or slow and loving, Gibbs could push him towards insanity in moments.

"I love you." Tony whispered. His lips pressed against Gibbs' ear his hand clutching at the back of his head.

Drawing back Gibbs rested his forehead on Tony's. Steely blue eyes gazed into green. God he loved Tony's eyes. Sparkling, dilated, full of desire and love. A sexual haze making the green even deeper than normal. There was always this deep connection when they looked into each other's eyes. Something he'd never experienced with anyone but Tony. Just a look could express everything without words, including the endless love that now bound them together. Making love was just another part of that bond.

Gibbs felt Tony's legs tighten around his hips, the hand on the back of his head knotted in his hair and he knew. "That's it...come for me Tone."

The softness, the love and the rarely used term of endearment propelled Tony into the abyss.

"Jet" Tony whimpered as his body started to shiver.

"Take me with you." Gibbs sighed as he buried himself completely inside Tony. As Tony started to come, Gibbs felt the muscles clench around his cock drawing him into the abyss with his lover. They came gasping and trembling in each other's arms.

A few moments later, Tony's lips kissed Gibbs' shoulder tasting chocolate again.

"I love you." Gibbs whispered. "To much."

"Can you love someone to much?" Tony asked.

"Yeah and I do." It had been almost a lifetime, but Gibbs knew all too well what it was like to love someone to much.

"Why don't you call me Tone more often?"

"Because you like it." Gibbs licked at the chocolate syrup on Tony's shoulder. "That makes it special over using it, takes its power away."

"Is that why you hate honey, sweetie, baby?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "I just hate those hallmark nicknames."

"So if I create some special affectionate name for you it will be okay?"

Gibbs groaned. "There is no good way to answer this question." He knew the wheels were already turning in Tony's head creating all kinds of bizarre names.

"Let's see..." Tony thought for a moment. "Gibby. The Gibbster. The Gibbinator! Oh I like that one The Gibbinator."

"Stop!" Gibbs barked.

"Silver dragon, Silver tiger, Silver eagle."

"Silver eagle?" Gibbs' brow furrowed.

"Because you pick me up and fly me away."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Okay no cute nicknames other than Jet."

"Thanks."

"Now we need a shower." Tony peeled himself back from Gibbs slightly. "I have chocolate in places chocolate should never be."

Gibbs smirked. "Then lets shower and I'll make sure to get you all clean."


	6. Chapter 6

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far!

This has not been beta read, mistakes are mine.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

Hearing the knock at the door, he instantly left the kitchen and made his way towards the door. He stopped a moment as his heart skipped a beat and he took a deep breath.

"Hey." Fornell smiled as he opened the door to see Palmer's already smiling face.

"Hi." Palmer sighed taking in the man before him. Fornell was dressed casual, something Palmer had never seen before. Blue jeans, a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up, the first few buttons open and a number of the gray chest hairs visible. He looked hot and Palmer forced himself not to moan. "You look great."

"Thanks." Fornell smiled. "So do you." The younger man had on jeans and a soft green long sleeve pullover shirt, the v neck showing way more of his throat than Fornell could take. Shaking his head to removed the image of him feasting on the neck before him, Fornell smiled and stepped aside. "Come in."

Walking in, Palmer was immediately assaulting by the scents around him. "Smells great in here."

"Egg plant lasagna." There was a pause. "I remembered."

"Thanks." Palmer felt the warmth spread over his body. "I have no problem with other people eating meat."

"Don't worry I have plenty of vegetarian dishes." Taking a step forward, Fornell's hand caressed Palmer's cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Palmer's gazed danced back and forth between Fornell's eyes and lips.

Gently, Fornell brushed his lips against Palmer's trying desperately to keep the kiss short and quick. But it was pointless, his lips went back again, this time lingering and deepening the embrace. Palmer's body started to fall against Fornell's, surprised when the older man stepped back.

"What's wrong?" The fear washed over Palmer's face.

"Nothing." Fornell took a deep breath. "Nothing, but dinner's almost ready."

"Right." Palmer nodded.

"Yeah." The word came out as a whisper.

"Dinner it is." Palmer stepped back. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Sure." Taking Palmer's hand, he pulled him towards the kitchen. "The lasagna is done, the garlic bread has a couple minutes left. Do you want a salad?"

"No." Palmer shook his head.

"Glass of wine?" Fornell asked.

"That would be great."

Grabbing a glass, Fornell filled it from the already open bottle, then refilled his glass. He smiled as he handed the glass to Palmer. "Any good Italian will tell you, you have to have a glass while you cook."

"Cooking the only reason you need a glass of wine?" Palmer asked with a grin.

Fornell chuckled. "Nerves."

"You don't have any reason to be nervous. I'm the nervous one." That said, Palmer took a long drink.

"Why shouldn't I be nervous?"

"Because." Palmer leaned back against the kitchen counter. "I've had a crush on you for years."

"Yeah." Fornell nodded. "And that's a lot to live up too. Hard to be as good as a perfect fantasy."

"You are perfect." Looking away Palmer felt the blush spread over his cheeks. Someday he was going to learn to not be so honest and forthright especially in these situations.

Shaking his head, Fornell leaned back against the counter beside Palmer. "Jimmy...I really suck at this first part of a relationship crap. I'm nervous and uncomfortable because I'm never sure. Is he into me, is he not. Am I going to fast to slow. Am I being to clingy, not clingy enough. Should I call, shouldn't I call." Taking a breath Fornell sighed. "If we can get past this, I promise the nerves will go away."

Palmer placed himself in front of Fornell. "What else?" He needed to hear it all.

"I like you, a lot...more than I should after just finding all this out." Fornell's arm snaked around Palmer's waist his fingers caressing the small of his back. "I find myself thinking about you a lot. And not just sex."

A cute laugh fell from Palmer's lips and he smiled.

"You're the kinda man I could fall for. Smart, sexy, funny, caring, honest and countless more adjectives."

"Why do I hear a but coming?"

"But it's also not just about me." This topic always scared them off. Fornell was use to it by now.

"Emily." Palmer knew all about Fornell's daughter.

"Packaged deal." The proud father smile plastered itself on Fornell's face. "She's everything to me."

"And she should be." Putting his arms around Fornell's neck. "She's your daughter. I know about Emily, it's not a surprise. I know how much you love her and that only goes to show what an amazing loving man you are."

_Could the man be any more perfect?_ Fornell thought to himself.

"Just so you know, I love kids. I would never do anything to come between you and your daughter." Palmer smiled. "I know at this point when you have Emily, it's you and her. But I hope that as time goes on and this relationship builds between us...that you'll want me to meet her. When you think it's right."

Fornell shook his head and chuckled.

"What?" Palmer asked confused.

Capturing the younger man's lips, Fornell made the kiss tender and affectionate wanting to express his gratitude not the passion that burned underneath.

As their lips drifted apart, Palmer looked up at Fornell. "What was that for?"

"Understanding." Fornell pulled Palmer deeper into his embrace.

"You do realize I'm not just some guy you picked up at a bar." Palmer smirked. "I do actually know a few things about your past."

Fornell groaned. "Yeah."

"And that other stuff. The going too fast, clingy, calling, and all that."

"Yeah."

"We're way past worrying about going too fast. Thanks to me." Palmer blushed causing Fornell to snicker. "And the rest. I want you in every way so there's no way you could be to clingy or needy or anything like that. The calling thing. I expect to be number two on your speed dial...after Emily."

"Can you settle for number three?" Fornell asked.

"And why is that?" Palmer's eyes narrowed.

"Works number one."

Palmer shook his head. "Daughter and boyfriend always come before work. Work is important but not more than family. Emily needs to be number one, after that it's your choice. But always family first."

Fornell nodded trying to push down the emotion. That had always been his problem in the past, work before anything else and although Emily was always his number one priority, he needed to show it more.

"Are you okay?" The fear seeped back into Palmer's eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. God no." Fornell cleared his throat. The younger man had again shown him where his priorities should be. Just like blowing off the reports to stay home and make love. Work could consume him and he needed to stop letting that happen. Life was more important.

"Then maybe the garlic bread is done."

"Probably, hungry?" Placing a quick kiss on Palmer's cheek, Fornell released him and made his way to the oven. Opening the door he bent over to pull out the bread.

"Very hungry." Palmer licked his lips as he stared at his lover's ass hugged by the denim.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember how long it took me to get you to have sex with me for the first time?" Tony asked tossing a couple pieces of pizza on each plate.<p>

"Weeks." Gibbs answered placing a kiss on Tony's cheek as he reached around and picked a pepperoni off a slice of pizza. "But that was a completely different situation." Grabbing a couple beers from the fridge, he headed back into the living room.

Plates in hand, Tony followed a few steps behind Gibbs. "True, but I still should have had you in a week."

"If I'd have know, you would have had me in a week." Gibbs smirked, sitting down on the couch and taking one of the plates from Tony.

As always when Gibbs gave him a compliment, that wide DiNozzo smile filled the room.

"If you'd have known, I'd have had you that night I was drunk." Tony laughed dropping down onto the couch.

"Yes you would have." Gibbs smirked as he stuck a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"So once you get the okay from work, I can schedule the trip?" Tony asked before taking a big bite of pizza.

"I'll talk to Leon tomorrow and we'll go from there." Taking a swig of beer, Gibbs took another bite.

"Are you gonna back out?" Tony tossed down his plate.

"No. We just need to have everything in place."

"Everything?" Shaking his head, Tony laughed and stood up. "I should have known."

"Known what?"

"That you'd never take a vacation." Really, Tony should have known. The man never took a vacation, well except for his little Mexican sabbatical.

"We will, just does it have to be right now?"

Grabbing the plate, Tony walked into the kitchen and tossed it into the trash. "We're never taking a vacation."

"That's not what I said." Gibbs groaned following Tony into the kitchen. "There's work and getting you moved in."

"Getting me moved in? Really?" Tony sighed. Turning around he leaned against the counter and stared at Gibbs. "We can take a vacation and then move me in."

"We have time for a vacation, we don't have to rush." Smiling, Gibbs grabbed Tony by the hips. "We take a couple weeks get you moved in, then see about the vacation."

"See about it?" _This is how it was gonna go_. Tony thought to himself. "Maybe go. We went from we're going to maybe."

"We'll go."

"You really love this job that much that you can't take a week away with me?" God and everything had been going perfectly.

"I can and I will." Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "We will go. I'm not backing out."

"Is it the money? Tony paused. "I'll pay for it."

"It's not the money!" Gibbs scoffed. Tony always had to bring up money. "I have money Tony. I live this way, dress this way because I like it not because I can't afford better."

"Right!" Tony nodded. "Because that's all I'm concerned about, fancies houses and expensive clothes. It's all about the money with me!"

"Don't put words in my mouth." Gibbs glared at Tony.

Tony folded his arms across his chest. "But that's what you're getting at."

"You just called me a tight wade!"

"No. I don't know anything about your financial situation so how the hell would I know if you're a tight wade." Tony glared back. "But I do know if you have any amount of money, please buy a new fucking couch."

"The couch?" Gibbs shook his head.

"I hate that fucking couch!" Tony barked.

"How the hell did we get from taking a vacation to you hating the couch?" Relationship fights always confused Gibbs. One minute you're talking about the fact you were late for dinner the next it's about needing to paint the ceiling.

"I want a new couch if I'm living here." Tony yelled in a very angry Gibbs like tone.

"Fine!" Gibbs bellowed back in almost the same boss tone. "We'll buy a new couch, get all new furniture if you want. I don't care about the goddamn furniture. I care about you!"

The anger slowly started to drain from Tony's face as the words hit him.

Gibbs took a deep breath then let it out. "If you wanna leave for vacation tomorrow we can. Hell, we can leave tonight if you want."

"Jet." Tony sighed. He'd never heard Gibbs give in to anyone like this.

Putting his hands on Tony's hips, Gibbs rested his forehead on his lovers.

"I'm sorry." Tony groaned. Why did he always have to act like an idiot? "It was stupid."

"No it wasn't." Gibbs sighed. "I told you we'd go, I shouldn't have-"

"We can go whenever." Wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck, Tony smiled. "I was just looking forward to having you alone with no work, no calls, no interruptions."

"I want that too." Gazing into those sparkling green eyes, Gibbs knew he had to tell the truth at this point. "I was trying to back out."

"What?"

"Not completely, I was just trying to delay it." This wasn't how he wanted this to happen. As Gibbs looked at Tony he saw the anger and fear. "Don't. Let me explain why."

"I'm listening." Tony's face turned to stone.

Stepping back Gibbs took Tony's hand and lead him into the living room. Once they reached the middle of the room, he stopped. He held up a finger in front of Tony. "Stay."

Tony rolled his eyes as Gibbs went to the gun safe on the bookcase and punched in his code.

"Finally decided a head slap wasn't enough?" Tony smirked.

"In a way, yes." Making his way back to Tony, Gibbs chuckled. "This isn't the way I wanted to do this."

"Okay." Tony nodded.

"I had an elaborate plan." Gibbs smiled. "I'd sneak out of work early, set everything up here, a fire, candles, rose petals, champagne."

"Jethro just tell me." Tony rolled his eyes.

Bringing his hand from behind his back he held up the box watching as the color drained from Tony's face. Then he opened it and Tony's eyes went wide.

"I was hoping the vacation might be a honeymoon."

"Jet are crazy?" This couldn't be real. Tony thought to himself, he had to be dreaming.

The question made Gibbs laughed. "Yeah, a little crazy. But I love you."

Caressing Gibbs' cheek, Tony smiled. "I love you too."

"I wanna marry you, spend the rest of my life with you." Taking the ring out of the box, Gibbs held it up. "You know the good and bad, but I will try my best to give you more good than bad. And I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

"You already do." Tony sighed, the emotion welling up inside.

"Then I hope you'll let me keep doing it." Gibbs grinned. "Tony, will you marry me?"

"Oh no you don't!" Tony smirked pointing towards the floor. "Do it right."

Gibbs shook his head, but dropped to his knee. "Anthony DiNozzo. I love you, more than anything. Will you marry me?"

"Hmmm let me think about this." Tony tapped a finger on his lip.

Gibbs growled, grabbing Tony by the waist of his pants and dragged him down to the floor. Both of them laughing as Tony lay sprawled over Gibbs prone body.

Tony's fingers combed through the hair at Gibbs' temples. "There's no other answer but yes."

"Good." Gibbs smiled and held up the ring. "Can I put this on you then?"

Holding out his hand, Tony held his breath as Gibbs slipped the ring on his finger. A thick gold band with four diamonds inlaid on the top. "Is this why you were so late tonight?"

"Yeah. That and the other goodies." Gibbs grinned.

Straddling Gibbs' hips, Tony sat up and stared at the ring. "I had no idea."

"That was kinda the point."

"The fight was stupid." Tony groaned shaking his head. "I don't care about the couch."

"Yes you do and it's okay." Gibbs smirked letting his hands caress up Tony's ribcage. Tony had always hated that couch.

"I really do." Tony broke out laughing.

"We can change whatever you want, everything if you want." Gibbs took a deep breath. "That's not what matters to me."

"I know." It was true, Tony knew that. Material possessions didn't matter to Gibbs. The people he loved and cared about were the only things that matter.

"And I know money really doesn't matter to you, even though you let people think it does." Gibbs knew all too well that Tony hid behind the clown mask and expensive clothes to make himself and everyone else think he was happy. When all Tony really needed to be happy was someone that loved him and wanted to spend time with him. And Gibbs planned to make Tony happy for the rest of their lives.

"True but I'm not giving up my Armani or -"

"Wasn't asking you too." Gibbs chuckled then smiled. "I love you in that brown Armani suit."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "You actually remember the designer of one of my suits? Wow you are in love."

"Yes I am." Gibbs beamed.

Shaking his head, Tony ran his fingers over Gibbs' face. "I _always_ wanna make you smile like that...I love when you smile."

"You give me a reason to smile." Swallowing the emotion, Gibbs gazed at his fiancé. "You make me whole again."

"Jethro." Tony leaned down his lips brushing against Gibbs' forehead.

"Jesus that was cheesy and sappy." Gibbs groaned. He hated being like this.

"It was manly sappy." Tony laughed. "Does that make you feel better?"

"Not really." Seizing Tony, Gibbs flipped them over and stared down into those sparkling green eyes.

"You're sexy sappy." Tony chuckled. "Really sexy."

"You're just sexy...all the time." And Gibbs had realized that early on. No matter what Tony wore or didn't wear, he was sexy. Designer clothes, sweats, nothing at all, Tony was beyond sexy.

Tony actually felt his face blush. Gibbs was the only person that could make him blush. What made Gibbs so sexy was he didn't realize he was. Oh he realized he was nice looking, but there was no arrogance or cockiness about it because he truly had no idea just how sexy people found him.

"If you only knew how sexy you are." Tony shook his head and sighed. "Although if you knew it, I'd never want you to leave the house."

"I'm attractive, not sexy." Gibbs corrected. He knew he was a good looking guy, but he was getting a little old to be sexy.

"No you are sexy." Tony moaned. "That tan suit with the white shirt and the wind behind you. I could come just looking at you."

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"And when you have your shirt unbuttoned, falling open, just before you're ready to take it off." Tony's eyes closed as he wiggled under Gibbs. "You in slacks, no shirt...chest bare."

A wide smirk played on Gibbs' lips.

"You naked is still the best...cock hard, muscles tense with need and want." Licking his lips, Tony groaned. "God so sexy."

"Want me to leave you alone." Gibbs snickered.

Tony's eyes shot open and he stared back into the blue eyes. "Wow that totally got away from me."

"Yeah." Actually Gibbs was thrilled. "I'm glad you can fantasize about me and not have to think about someone else."

"You are more than enough." Tony smiled.

"We'll see how you feel after five or ten years together." Gibbs had already worried about that scenario.

"I'll want you even more." Age meant nothing to Tony, even though he knew Gibbs still thought about it sometimes. "Are you gonna still ravage me when I start losing my hair and my four pack turns to a no pack?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs smirked.

Tony smiled. "I love you Jethro, more than I thought possible."

* * *

><p>"You really sang in a Barbershop quartet?" Fornell chuckled.<p>

"We were really good." Palmer smiled handing Fornell a plate to dry.

"I bet you were cute with that striped vest, the hat, bow tie." Fornell wiggled his eyebrows.

"I still have the outfit." Palmer smirked wiggling his eyebrows back.

"Can you just wear the hat?"

Palmer picked up some soap bubbles and flicked them at Fornell.

"Don't start." Fornell pointed and winked.

A bright smile lit up Palmer's face. "Done."

"Then more wine."

"Wonderful." Palmer grabbed his glass.

Fornell filled Palmer's glass then his own.

"Thanks."

"Come with me." Taking Palmer's hand, Fornell lead them into the living room and towards the couch. He took a seat, surprised when Palmer sat down keeping some space between them. Pulling a leg up under him, Fornell turned towards the younger man.

"The dinner was great."

"Glad you liked it." Fornell smiled confused by the distance between them. He put his elbow on the back of the couch and his head in his hand. "I love to cook."

"Maybe you can teach me?"

"Any time you wanna learn." Looking at the younger man, Fornell sighed. "Something wrong? You seem all nervous again."

"I'm fine." Palmer forced a smile and a nod.

"Right." Fornell sat down his glass of wine. "Jimmy what's wrong? You were fine until now, you change your mind about something?"

"No. I just-" God why was he always like this. Palmer sat his glass next to Fornell's. "It's just really hard to concentrate."

"Okay." Distractions happen, life happens. Fornell could handle that. "You have something that has you distracted, a case, personal issues?"

"You." Palmer blew out a long breath. "I can't focus when all I wanna do is rip off all your clothes."

Fornell cleared his throat. "Oh."

"If we could just have sex, get that out of the way. I could relax more."

Nodding, Fornell shrugged. "Um, sure. Whatever you need."

Palmer sighed. "Thank you."

Without warning, Palmer climbed into Fornell's lap, his lips feasting on his neck.

"Jesus Jimmy." Fornell moaned, his hands clutching at Palmer's hips. Seriously he had to be in the twilight zone or something.

Tearing his lips from Fornell's neck, Palmer sat up. "This is what I needed." He placed both hands on the center of Fornell's shirt and ripped it apart.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Sorry." Palmer said his hands clawing at Fornell's bare chest. "This shirt wasn't important was it?"

"No." Fornell shook his head as he tugged at Palmer's shirt trying to force it over his head. "Not important."

"Good." Lifting his arms up for a moment, Palmer let Fornell remove the shirt then his hands tore open the waistband of Fornell's slacks enough for him to shove his hand inside.

"Damn it!" Hips jerking up off the couch, Fornell felt his eyes close as the skilled hand rubbed over his hard cock.

"That's what I've wanted all night." Palmer moaned. "Your hard cock in my hand, in my mouth, in my ass, something."

Seriously! Fornell thought to himself. He really had to be one of the lucky men alive right now. Somehow his brain kicked in for a moment and he latched onto Palmer's arms tossing him down onto the couch, his own body hovering above the younger man.

A sexy grin spread across Palmer's face as he put his hands above his head in surrender. "What do you wanna do with me Toby?"

"Whatever I want." Fornell quickly opened Palmer's jeans then dragged them down his legs. Palmer kicking them off the rest of the way. Leering down Palmer's naked body, he felt his heart race, his breath catch in his throat, and his aching cock beg to fuck the younger man. "God you're gorgeous."

A bright red blush washed over Palmer's entire body and he shook his head.

"Yes you are." Fornell said as he dipped down and attached himself to Palmer's neck.

Palmer couldn't help but moan and arch his body up wanting more contact. "I need you to make me come." The words were a plea.

Drawing back, Fornell gazed down at his lover.

"Please Toby." Palmer whimpered.

Fornell felt his balls tighten. The way Palmer begged, said his name, whimpered in need, it made him wanna come. Placing his lips at Palmer's Adam's apple, Fornell kissed his way down the man's chest and stomach, stopping at his navel.

Thrusting his hips up, Palmer again begged knowing exactly what Fornell was going to do. "Wrap your lips around my cock."

Fornell fought back the chuckled. Even during sex, Palmer used more words than he needed to. His tongue flicked out and licked down the length of his lovers shaft then back up never touching the head.

Palmer threw his head back in frustration and ecstasy. One time, that's all it took for Fornell to discover and learn exactly how he liked to have his cock sucked. The older man paid attention to everything and used it to make him completely delirious. Palmer had never had a lover that paid so much attention to what he liked. Reaching down, he caressed the smooth skin on the top of the older man's head, felling the man shiver under his touch. He had learned things too.

Nipping up the side of Palmer's shaft, Fornell heard the moans dripping from his lover and wanted them to continue. Circling his tongue around the head of Palmer's cock, he slowly worked his way in until he licked at the thick precum already seeping from the younger man's cock.

Clawing at Fornell's head, Palmer grunted with need. "Stop toying with me."

Placing his lips around Palmer's cock, Fornell slid down the shaft then back up, toying with his lover even more as he bobbed over his cock.

"Toby!" Palmer groaned as the older man continued to deny him the release he so desperately wanted.

Gliding back up, Fornell gently sucked on the head of Palmer's cock, finally giving the man part of what he wanted. Sucking hard at the head of the cock in his mouth, he then licked around it again rewarded with the whimpers above him.

"That's it." The voice was a long drawn out sigh as Palmer's fingers relaxed now sweeping gently over Fornell's head. "Feels so good!"

Even though he had wanted to draw this out in the beginning, now all Fornell wanted was to hear his young lover come. He wrapped his hand around the base of Palmer's cock and squeezed hard.

"OH GOD!" Palmer's hips jumped off the couch as his balls contracted and the need took over.

Relaxing his grip a moment Fornell then squeezed again, repeating the process over and over as he sucked at Palmer's cock. This is what Palmer liked, he'd discovered this during the shower that first day together.

Palmer watched his lover mesmerized by the sight. Fornell wasn't only skilled, he actually liked it and that drove him crazy. That first day together, in the shower, Fornell had begged to suck his cock and he had almost come just from the sultry, lust-filled need of Fornell's voice.

One last hard squeeze and Fornell knew he would forced Palmer over the edge.

"I, I- TOBY!" It was the last word Palmer said as he came thrusting into the warm mouth around him. His body crumbled into a limp heap as Fornell milked his cock for every last drop. A happy satisfied smile crept onto his lips as he felt Fornell crawl up his body and place a kiss below his ear.

"I love hearing and tasting you come." Fornell whispered into Palmer's ear.

Unable to find his voice, Palmer jerked Fornell down by the neck kissing and licking his way into the older man's mouth and tasting himself there. As the kiss slowly ended, Palmer smiled up and licked his lips. "I taste good on you."

Fornell groaned. Funny, sexy, and dirty...Jimmy had it all. "I'm buying you a cock ring."

"A what?" Palmer's eyes widened.

Damn. Fornell cursed himself. Jimmy just seemed like the sex toy type. "Are you not into sex toys?"

A cat that ate the canary grin plastered itself across Palmer's face. "I so am. I just didn't know if you would be."

"You definitely need a cock ring." Fornell grinned. "Especially with the way you like your cock sucked."

"Can we get cuffs?" Palmer asked with a new found excitement.

"I have cuffs remember." Chuckling, Fornell gazed at Palmer. "Who's getting cuffed?"

"Either of us...both of us...cuffed together."

Fornell's nodded. "Sounds good."

"Just how kinky are you?" Palmer asked sliding his hand between them and stroking Fornell's cock.

"Tell me what you want and we'll find out." Fornell smirked.

Eyes sparkling, Palmer worked faster over Fornell's length. "Come for me and maybe I'll tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Thanks so much for all the wonderful support of this story! Glad I have turned some of you into Palmer/Fornell fans. My friend Lesley got me hooked on that couple. And of course our wonderful Tibbs. Again, thanks so much for the feedback and PM's :)

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far!

This has not been beta read, mistakes are mine.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

"So what kinda wedding do you want?" Tony asking climbing into bed.

"I've had four weddings." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "The perfect wedding to me is you and I eloping."

"Then that's what we do." Tony shrugged.

Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "That's not what I meant." Sitting up, he leaned back against the headboard

"Why not? We get married at the courthouse, then leave for the honeymoon."

"Because you deserve more than that." It didn't matter that Gibbs had been through this way to many times, Tony hadn't. "This is your wedding. Your only wedding."

"You think so?" Tony smirked.

"YES." Gibbs glared.

Laying back against Gibbs' chest, Tony smiled as the warm arm circled his waist and a kiss fell onto the top of his head.

"Whatever you want."

"Small, intimate, close friends." Truth was Tony had no idea what he wanted. He never really saw himself getting married, let alone getting married to a man.

"Family?" Gibbs asked which really meant, did Tony want his father there?

"Maybe." Tony had already told his father about their relationship. And although his father didn't like it, his way of dealing with it was just to not talk about it. "Although he probably wouldn't come."

"He might surprise you." Gibbs highly doubted it. Senior had taken to simple tolerating him as Tony's partner.

"Jack will come right?" Tony glanced back with a smile.

"I'm sure." Unlike Senior, Jack accepted their relationship and absolutely adored Tony. In a lot of ways, Jack had become a real father to him.

"Maybe he could come a few days earlier, stay with us." It took a moment but Tony felt Gibbs body tense slightly. He laughed. "Why do you still get all nervous and tense when your dad visits?"

"It's not nerves, just tension."

Tony shook his head. "Your dad's great. He cooks, he cleans, he likes to spend time with us."

"Yeah, you are his favorite son now." Gibbs chuckled.

"I love your dad." Tony sighed wistfully.

"He loves you too." Kissing Tony's cheek, Gibbs knew he was fortunate that his dad and Tony got along so well. Only bad thing was that meant Tony loved to invite Jack for visits. "What else do you want?"

There was a quick shrugged and Tony changed the subject. "Wonder if Tobias and Jimmy had a good night?"

Gibbs tugged Tony closer. "Hey. What's with the subject change?"

"Just wondering."

"I asked you to marry me, you said yes and now you don't wanna talk about a wedding." Gibbs sighed. "That's not usually a good sign."

"Jethro." Tony elbowed Gibbs' stomach. "I wanna marry you."

"Then tell me what's going on?" Gibbs expected Tony to already be drafting a guest list, looking at tux's on line, deciding on cake flavors and all the other countless wedding details.

Pulling out of Gibbs' embrace, Tony rolled down onto his back. "I don't know what I want."

"Excuse me?" Gibbs looked confused.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I want you. I don't know what I want in a wedding."

"Really?" That was a surprise. Rolling onto his side and putting his head in his hand, Gibbs looked down at Tony. "You never thought about it?"

"Not really." Tony groaned. "I never thought I'd get married."

"Never wanted to settle down and have little DiNozzo's?" Gibbs chuckled his fingers dancing across Tony's bare stomach.

Tony stared up at the ceiling. "Never wanted to completely turn into my father."

"You can be _like_ your father without turning into him." This was a touchy subject with Tony and Gibbs knew it.

"I love my father but I don't want to be him."

"And you're not."

Glancing at Gibbs, Tony smiled. "This will be my one and only wedding."

Gibbs leaned down and gave Tony a tender kiss.

"It could be just you and I." Tony caressed Gibbs' cheek. "And I'd be happy."

Nodding Gibbs smiled. For the first time since Shannon, he believed those words. That someone could be happy with just him, not just for a wedding but forever.

* * *

><p>Wrapped in a cocoon of blankets on the couch, Palmer ran his fingers through the soft hairs on Fornell's chest as he answered the question.<p>

"Work became more important than anything, but when you really don't wanna go home it's easy to get engrossed in your work." Fornell tried to explain the reason for his failed marriage and relationships. "Other relationships...I suck at the beginning and a lot of people just don't wanna take the time to get past that and see what's there."

"I talk too much." Palmer smiled. "Although I'm sure you already know that."

Fornell grinned. "It's cute."

"Sometimes." Palmer sighed and shook his head. "Other times it's nerves or just wanting to share some knowledge, but it turns off a lot of people." He paused. "Of course working with dead bodies freaks a lot of people out more than even the talking."

It was understandable, Fornell thought, but then his own job kinda required him to work with dead bodies too.

"Plus I really stink at relationships too." Shaking his head, Palmer groaned. "And the sex thing tends to cause problems."

"Problems?" What problems could sex cause, especially really great sex.

"I'm a sexual person and I tend to jump into a sexual relationship before realizing if there is more there." Palmer stared at Fornell's chest. "Then I get hurt because one of two things happens. I have to end the relationship that never should have started or I get used for sex for awhile until the other person finds someone that can fulfill more than their sexual needs."

"So which are you worried about right now?"

"Neither." Palmer smiled up at Fornell. Something about tonight had set him at ease.

"Good." Fornell smiled tracing a finger down Palmer's jaw line. "Then let's end any and all other worry right now."

"Okay." There was skepticism in Palmer's voice. "How?"

Fornell tugged Palmer closer. "We both stop worrying if what we are doing is right or wrong and do what feels right, for us."

Palmer nodded with a grin. "That sounds perfect."

"And anytime you need sex to relax and get rid of your nerves you just let me know." A playful smirk played across Fornell's lips.

"I definitely will." Palmer brushed his lips against his lover's ear. "Now take me to bed."

"I will as soon as you tell me one thing."

"And what is that?"

"The kink you were talking about earlier?"

Again, Palmer spoke in Fornell's ear, this time in a low sultry voice.

Fornell's eyes went wide and he pulled back. "Really?"

"Yes." There was a mischievous sparkle in Palmer's eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, Fornell grinned.

* * *

><p>Taking another sip of coffee, Tony leaned back against the kitchen counter, he needed to make a decision about this.<p>

"Morning." Kissing Tony's cheek, Gibbs refilled his mug.

Glancing at his hand, Tony smiled. "Morning."

"Just wear it." Gibbs scoffed knowing what Tony was thinking.

"Shouldn't we make some kind of formal announcement."

Gibbs shook his head. "No."

"I get it." Tony grinned. "You want me to wear the ring so I have to deal with all the questions."

Laughing, Gibbs nodded. "Damn that's a good idea but um, honestly I hadn't thought about it that way."

"Right." With a slow nod, Tony rolled his eyes.

"If you wanna make some grand announcement fine." Gibbs said as he stepped in front of Tony.

Tony groaned and tossed his head back. "She's gonna flip out."

"Yeah." Taking Tony's ring hand, Gibbs held it to his chest.

"You're going with me to talk to her!"

"I'm going to talk to Leon this morning."

"Damn it." She was going to lose her mind and Tony was going to have to deal with it alone.

Gibbs shrugged. "You can always talk to Leon."

"Tempting, but no." Tony chuckled. "You can deal with the Director. You and him have that whole nudge, nudge, wink, wink thing going on."

* * *

><p>With a quick short knock, Gibbs walked into the Director's office.<p>

"A knock before you walk in." Leon leaned back in his chair. "You want something."

"Need some time off."

"Okay." Leon's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't warrant even a little knock."

"Tony and I need time off together." There was a slight pause. "For a honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" For a moment, Leon thought he had heard wrong. "Which means-"

"We're getting married."

Leon rubbed his hand over his mouth. "Shouldn't be a problem. When?"

"In a couple weeks."

Leon tried to hide a smile. "Which one of you is in a hurry?"

Gibbs shook his head and let the corner of his lip curl up slightly. "Should be me."

"But it's DiNozzo?" Standing up and walking around the desk, Leon perched on the corner. "Does he really know what he's getting into?"

"I don't think so." Gibbs smirked. "Hopefully we'll be on the honeymoon by the time he realizes."

Leon chuckled. His relationship with Gibbs had warmed again and they at least had each other's backs. "Let me know the dates as soon as possible, but it won't be a problem."

"Appreciate it."

"Congratulations." Leon said extending his hand.

Gibbs shook Leon's hand. "Thanks Leon."

"I haven't heard the scream from the lab yet so Ms. Scioto must not know."

"We should be hearing it shortly." Gibbs snickered. "Tony's down there now."

* * *

><p>"Hey Abs." Tony smiled walking into the lab.<p>

"TONY!" Abby squealed jumping into his arms and wrapping herself around him. "I haven't seen you in days!"

"Been busy." He groaned breathlessly as she chocked him. "Need to breath."

"Oh right." She dropped down then punched his shoulder.

"Hey what was that for!"

"For not coming to see me in days."

"Well I'm here now."

"Why are you here?" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong." He chortled.

"Because you're acting all hinky."

"I'm not acting hinky."

"Oh God!" Abby's face drooped. "Did you and Gibbs have a fight?"

"No." He shook his head. Abby always thought the worst.

"Are you pregnant." She smirked.

"Ha, ha." He rolled his eyes. "Better."

"Better than pregnant? Do tell?"

Tony held his ring hand up by his face and watched as Abby's eyes opened wide and she grabbed his hand.

"OH MY GOD! Does this mean what I think it means?" Abby screamed with excitement as she bounced up and down. "Are we having a wedding?"

"Yeah."

"TONY!" She screamed again bear hugging him and almost knocking him over.

"Abby." He tried to stay upright as he peeled her off of him.

"We have so much to do." She started pacing. "Where and when. Guests, wedding party, bachelor party...bachelor parties." She paused. "Do you get separate bachelor parties?"

"I suppose if-." Tony shook his head. "But-"

"Okay." She nodded and started pacing again. "There's the caterer, minister, and-"

"Abby." He stepped in her way and grabbed her arms. "Stop."

"Can't stop too much to do!"

"I know and I need your help but you need to listen to me." Tony stared at her. "Deep breath."

She did as told taking a deep breath staring back at her friend.

"I have something I wanna plan for tomorrow but I need you to help."

"Tony! You know I can't lie, especially to Gibbs." She completely sucked at lying.

"You don't have to lie."

"Oh." She smiled. "I can do that."

* * *

><p>The elevator stopped and Tony was about to step out when the hand landed on his chest and pushed him back inside. Doors closed the elevator jerked to life then stopped.<p>

"Normally I was beg you to drop to your knees and suck my cock, but I really need to talk." Tony needed to pull this off and that required Gibbs cooperation.

"I wasn't going to offer to suck your cock." Gibbs smirked. "But whatever you wanna talk about must be important if you're not gonna even try."

"I have something planned for tomorrow, a surprise."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

"And I need you to trust me." Tony knew Gibbs trusted him, the question was how much.

"Not a problem."

"Um I need to stay at my apartment tonight." This was the part Tony wasn't sure Gibbs was going to go for.

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

Taking his hand from Tony's chest, Gibbs stepped back. "Whatever you need."

"No." Grabbing the middle of Gibbs' shirt, Tony yanked him forward. "It's for one night. I have some planning to finish up."

Relaxing, Gibbs gave a half smile. "And what do I need to do?"

"Just be ready tomorrow at 0800."

"What happens at 0800?" Gibbs asked.

"The start of the surprise." Tony grinned.

Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs glared at Tony. "Did you talk to Leon and manage to get vacation starting tomorrow."

"No." Tony's hands drifted around Gibbs' neck. "I want a honeymoon. That way when you fuck me on the houseboat...I'll be your husband."

"I do like the sound of that." But then Gibbs liked anything that involved making love to Tony.

"Which part?" Tony smirked.

"All of it." Gibbs smiled, wrapping Tony in his arms.

"Good then tomorrow at 0800. Wear something comfortable."

"Anything else?"

Tony shook his head.

"Then can I go get coffee now?" Gibbs asked.

Capturing Gibbs' lips before he could protest, Tony savored the moment. He didn't push for more, it wasn't about anything but the simple expression of love.

"I promise it will be a surprise you'll love." There was really no doubt in Tony's mind. "And now you can go get your coffee."

"Maybe I changed my mind." Gibbs' hands slid down and squeezed Tony's ass.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Tony smirked. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Coming on to my fiance." Jerking Tony forward slightly, Gibbs heard the moan that Tony tried to suppress.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Tony growled.

"And why wouldn't I be able to finish it."

Tony jumped when he felt Gibbs rub his cock. "Jet!"

"HEY YOU TWO!" The female voice shouted. "FIND A BROOM CLOSET, SOME OF US NEED THE ELEVATOR!"

Tony bust out laughing. "Abby has spoke."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was thrilled to be home, he had been hearing congratulations all day and if he had to hear it one more time he might just draw his weapon and shoot someone. Walking into the house, he instantly sensed the presence, a familiar one. He shook his head as he stepped into the living room.<p>

"Finally come up for air?" Gibbs asked heading to the fridge for a beer.

"Funny." Fornell rolled his eyes, beer already in hand.

"Or did you realize you can't keep up with someone so young?" Dropping down on the chair by the couch, Gibbs took a swig of his beer.

"I keep up just fine." Fornell shook his head. "I didn't come here so you could give me grief."

"I suppose you talked to Tony and he sent you to keep me company."

"No. What's going on?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Tony has some surprise for me tomorrow."

"And you need company because?"

"He's staying at his apartment."

"You piss him off?" Fornell smirked taking a swig from his beer.

"Don't think so." Gibbs smiled. "I asked him to marry me."

Choking down the mouthful of beer, Fornell coughed. "MARRIAGE?"

"Yeah."

"Shit." Fornell shook his head. "Never thought I'd see you get married again."

"Never thought I would." After the last divorce, marriage was no longer in Gibbs' vocabulary.

Fornell smiled at his friend. "He's a good man Jethro, loves you more than the damn air he breaths."

"I know." Gibbs nodded. "And it's unreal, all of it."

"I knew you loved him after that second conversation in the basement." Grinning, Fornell remembered all too well. "You had it bad."

"Still do." Dropping his head back onto the chair, Gibbs sighed. "Can't imagine my life without him."

"That's a good thing." Fornell nodded. "A very good thing."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs ran his hands down his face. That was enough emotion for one day.

"So what about you and the young one?"

Fornell rolled his eyes. "Jimmy."

"Yeah."

"Insane, wild, unstoppable, consuming." Fornell smirked. "Amazing."

Gibbs laughed. "That's a good thing."

"I know."

Looking at his friend, Gibbs hadn't seen the sparkle in his eyes or the real happiness radiating from him in a very long time.

"You two work out the nerves and insecurities?" Gibbs asked remembering the exchange in Autopsy yesterday.

"We did." Fornell let out a long breath. "I'm telling you he'll be the death of me, but damn I'll die happy."

Laughing, Gibbs shook his head. "You'll be fine I'm sure."

"Jethro. You don't understand." Fornell ran his hand over his mouth. "The man's completely honest about how he feels and what he wants."

Taking another quick sip of beer Gibbs waited, knowing he was about to hear the rest of the story.

"He comes over yesterday. I cook, we enjoy dinner, wash dishes together. Perfect evening." And it was, Fornell thought to himself. "No lulls in conversation, just laughing and having a good time, he seemed a little distracted at times but not overly."

"Okay." Gibbs smirked. "And?"

Fornell leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "We move to the living room, I'm trying to continue the conversation and he's all distant, even sat on the other end of the couch. So I'm thinking, something isn't jelling for him. And when I asked him about it, you know what he says?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"He says he's distracted by me, can't focus when all he wants to do is rip off all my clothes." Fornell chuckled. " And if we could just have sex and get that out of the way, he'd relax."

"Okay. Did you relax him."

"As soon as I said yes, he was all over me." The thought still made Fornell's body tingle. "We have unbelievable sex and talk for hours after."

"So...this bothers you?" Gibbs wasn't quite sure what Fornell was getting at.

"Hell no." Fornell scoffed. "It's just..I never had anything like that happen before."

Gibbs leaned forward. "Enjoy it, pray for more of it."

"I say that prayer every day." Fornell laughed.

"I'm glad it's working out."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." The seriousness in his friends voice slightly worried Gibbs.

"You ever seen Jimmy around kids?"

_Oh boy!_ Gibbs chuckled to himself. Fornell is already concerned about how Palmer and Emily will get along.

"Yeah once or twice." Gibbs remembered Palmer with Carson, the little mini Tony. "He has a natural way with them. Emily will love him."

"I think so too." Fornell smiled. The warm smile of a father looking out for his child. "Not that I'm rushing that meeting."

"It's always a concern." Bringing anyone around your child is always a concern.

"Okay moving on." Needing a subject change, Fornell looked at Gibbs. "So when is this wedding going down? Do we have time for a bachelor party?"

"Not exactly sure yet." Gibbs snickered. "But soon."

"Everyone at work know?"

"For the most part." Heading into the kitchen, Gibbs grabbed a couple more beers and returned. "I'm sure Tony is calling everyone that doesn't know tonight."

"Well then." Fornell held up his beer. "Congratulations."

"Yeah." Gibbs touched his bottle to Fornell's. "You realize the bachelor party is your responsibility as my best man." He glared at Fornell. "And if you get all mushy and sappy about this I'll hit you!"

* * *

><p>Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside, it was late and all he wanted to do was sleep. He had spent the last five hours getting everything ready for tomorrow. Now he just prayed Gibbs would like it. Kicking off his shoes, Tony headed for the bathroom and a long hot shower. As he walked through the bedroom he paused and stared at the bed. It had been months since he slept in his own bed, months since he had slept alone. He shook his head and tried not to think about it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let me, let me ask you a question." Fornell stuttered through the drunken haze.<p>

"Okay." Gibbs tried not to chuckle. Fornell was drunk. Shit faced drunk, tell all your secrets drunk. The FBI agent never could hold his booze.

"Tony got any, um kinks or fetishes?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Everybody has a kink or a fetish."

Fornell pointed at Gibbs and grinned. "Like your wood, sawdust thing."

"You going somewhere with this?" Gibbs wished he'd never made that comment to Abby.

Fornell finished off his glass of Bourbon. "Jimmy."

"Right." So what was Jimmy's little kink, fetish, weird desire, crazy sexual need. It's always something. Gibbs had been married enough times to know. Every one of his wives liked something unique. "The shoe thing right."

Fornell's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

"A case brought it up once."

"Yeah." Fornell grinned. "He likes Italian shoes."

"So that's his thing?" _That was tame._ Gibbs chuckled to himself.

Fornell shook his head. "No...something else."

"Something you're not into?" That could be a problem.

"I'm into it." Fornell practically hummed with excitement.

"Then what's the problem?"

"No problem."

Gibbs shook his head. "Tobias you need to share or something?"

"I'm a lucky fuckin' bastard." Fornell laughed. "Jimmy gives as good as he gets, likes toys, he's sexy, the whole package."

"You're happy."

Fornell grinned then broke out laughing. "What was I talking about?"

"Never mind."

"Wait I remember!" Fornell held up a finger. "Kinks and fetishes. Tony got any?"

"I thought you two were buddies, figured he would have already told you." Gibbs chuckled.

"Nay, we don't talk about that kinda stuff." Fornell hiccupped. "So what is it?"

"Tony's usually game for anything." It was the truth, if someone had thought if it, Tony would probably try it.

"That why you marrying him?" Fornell wiggled his eyebrows.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "One of the reasons."

"Jimmy wants two specific things." Fornell stared at his empty glass.

Gibbs nodded.

"He wants a gag."

Gibbs tried to stop it, tried to hold it back but it started as a slight chuckle and then turned into gut wrenching laughter. "Are you kidding me!"

Fornell followed suit, laughing uncontrollable. "He thinks he talks to much during sex."

The explanation only made Gibbs laugh harder. "Does he?"

"Sometimes." Fornell said through the laughter. "But I like it...it's cute."

"I'd pay for the damn gag if he'd wear it at work!" Gibbs grabbed his stomach.

"Jethro it's so damn fuckin cute and sexy though." Reigning in the laughter slightly, Fornell shook his head. "He can't just say suck my cock he's gotta say. Wrap your lips around my cock or let your lips slid down my penis."

Shaking his head, Gibbs tried to calm and catch his breath. "He actually says penis?"

"Yeah." Fornell sighed. "Think it's a medical thing?"

"Maybe." Truth was it was probably just Palmer being Palmer.

"There's more too."

Gibbs stood up. "How about we save that for another day."

"What you tired?"

"No but you're drunk."

"That I am!" Fornell started laughing again.

"Blanket and pillows are behind the couch." As Gibbs stood up, Fornell laid down, asleep as soon as his head hit the cushion. "Damn." He grabbed the blanket, tossed it over Fornell and headed up stairs.

Sloughing off his clothes, he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. He knew it wasn't going to work, he wasn't tired. Plus it had been months since he slept alone and now the bed felt empty. The phone on the nightstand beeped and Gibbs grabbed it.

_Can't sleep...miss you._

Gibbs smiled as he read the text. He tapped a button and waited.

"You didn't have to call." Tony voice smiled.

"Come home." Gibbs sighed.

"It's one night, I think we can survive."

"Survive yes, sleep no."

"Have another Bourbon." Tony chuckled.

"No more Bourbon." At this point more Bourbon would only make him horny.

"Drinking a lot tonight?"

"Tobias came over, he's passed out on the couch."

Tony laughed. "Glad you're not alone."

"Oh but I am." Gibbs' hand brushed across his stomach wanting to drift further south. "In our bed alone...thinking of you."

"Jet." The name was barely a whispered.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs sighed. "Thinking of how I would love to have my hands all over your naked body. Kissing my way down your bare chest...to your stomach...to your hard cock." He heard the low moan seep into the phone. "Are you naked?"

"Yes." Tony panted.

"You're already stroking your cock aren't you?" Gibbs knew his lover all too well.

"Yes."

"Stop." Gibbs growled, waited a moment then barked. "I said stop!"

There was a angry whimper and Gibbs knew Tony had finally listened.

"Jethro please!"

"Get the lube." Listening intently, Gibbs heard the slight catch of the nightstand drawer. "You have it."

"Yes."

"Put some on your fingers for me." Gibbs voice was commanding but laced with sexual hunger. "Slip one finger in that tight ass for me."

"Just one?"

"For now." Resting his hand on his own hard cock, Gibbs heard Tony's sharp intake of breath as his finger slipped inside. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Work it in and out like it was me opening you up." Gibbs' hand slowly started to work over his shaft as he listened to the sweet sounds Tony made into the phone.

"More please." Tony begged.

"I love when you beg...add another."

"Feels so good my muscles tightening around my fingers wishing it was your cock."

"I wish it was my cock too." Gibbs moaned. "Add another finger. Get that ass nice and open for me."

Tony released a string of grunts and groans as he did exactly what his lover requested.

"You're already so close." The shallow breathing, the hitch in every groan, even over the phone Gibbs could tell. "My cock is so hard ,just aching, wishing I could shove it inside you."

"I love the way your thick cock stretches me open and hits that perfect spot." Another whimper as Tony tried to hold back the release.

"Are you good and open for me?"

"Yes!"

"Then take those fingers out and wrap them around that big dick of yours and come." Gibbs' hand stopped at the base of his cock squeezing back the need to come.

"Oh God Jet!" Tony groaned. "I wanna come so bad for you."

"Wish I could suck that come right from your cock."

"Fuck!" Tony bellowed as his balls tightened.

"I'd swallow every last drop, milk you for everything you had." Gibbs jerked his cock hard letting the release start to build again. "Then kiss my way back up your body and capture your mouth letting you taste yourself on my lips. You do love to taste yourself on me."

"JET!"

The strength of the scream actually made Gibbs shudder as Tony came. Hearing his lovers release, Gibbs followed a moment behind crying out some unrecognizable sound.

Tony was the first to finally break the silence.

"I really need to go away more often." Tony sighed.

"I'd rather have you here, with me, curled up in my arms."

"Tomorrow I will be right beside you forever."

Gibbs caught the last word and his mind raced...forever...an unusual choice of words.

"Think I might be able to sleep now." Sex always made Tony sleepy.

"Good."

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too Tony."

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far!

This has not been beta read, mistakes are mine.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#############################**

Rolling over, he groaned and put his hand on his forehead. "Shit."

"This will help." Gibbs sat a cup of coffee and some aspirin on the coffee table.

"You could have stopped me." Fornell groaned again as he sat up and his head started to pound harder.

Gibbs let out a chuckle. "I'm not your babysitter."

"No but you were the bartender." Rubbing his face, Fornell glanced at his watch. "I need to shower and change before we leave."

Glaring at Fornell, Gibbs shook his head. "Damn it! I knew you were in on this."

"Yeah." Fornell stood up. "I'm your ride."

"Great."

"You showered already?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll grab my clothes from the car, take a shower, and we can get ready to head out." Fornell headed for the front door.

"You gonna tell me anything?" It was unusual for Fornell to hold out on him.

"Nope. This is a surprise you deserve and you're gonna like." Fornell smiled.

"Alright." Gibbs nodded.

* * *

><p>"Can't even tell me the destination?" Gibbs asked familiar with the road they were on but it gave no clue as to where exactly they might be headed. He knew a few things along the route. A zoo, couple restaurants, a park, a mechanic, and a few other things.<p>

"It's not much farther." Fornell rolled his eyes. "I thought you liked surprises?"

"Sometimes." What concerned him was that Tony was behind the surprise. As much as he trusted Tony... a Tony surprise could be the best day of your life or a complete disaster.

Fornell turned into the park entrance and drove until they reached a small cabin, Tony's car was already out front.

"This is where you get out." Fornell smiled pulling in next to Tony's car.

"And you?"

"Got somewhere to be."

"Right." Climbing out of the car, Gibbs saw Tony walk out of the cabin and smile.

Tony waved at Fornell as he pulled away.

"Morning." Tony smiled as Gibbs walking up onto the porch. "There's coffee inside."

"Good I could use more."

"Then come with me." Taking Gibbs' hand, Tony lead him into the cabin.

"Nice place." Gibbs looked around. Living room, kitchen off to the right, bathroom down the hall, bedroom loft above. "This my surprise?"

"No, well sort of." Tony poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Gibbs. "There's more."

"Okay." Gibbs took a swig of coffee and slipped his other hand around Tony's waist. "And the rest?"

"Will you marry me...right now?"

"Now?" Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"Yes." Tony slid his arms around Gibbs' neck. "I have everything set up out back. Minister, marriage license, and our family."

"You're serious?" Stepping back, Gibbs looked out a window at the back of the cabin and shook his head. There was a beautiful wooden arch outback, a minister and the six people that really mattered seated on either side of the arch. Trees surrounded the small open area the leaves a rich green.

"So what do you think?" Tony asked coming up and wrapping his arms around Gibbs from behind.

"Tony are you sure?"

"Am I sure?" Odd question. "I planned this I think I'm sure."

Turning in Tony's arms, Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I know you wanna marry me, but don't you want more of a wedding? This is your one and only."

"Yes it is. And this is exactly what I want." Caressing Gibbs' cheek, Tony sighed. "I don't need anything but you."

"And the other six people out there?" Gibbs smirked.

"Well-" Tony chuckled. "I needed some help."

"Any other surprises?"

"Just one."

Gibbs looked over Tony's shoulder towards the voice.

"Surprise!" Tony grinned as he stepped out of the way.

"Not that I can convince you but I hope you're gonna say yes to all this." Jack smirked.

Glancing over at Tony, then back to his father, Gibbs mirrored Jack's smirk. "I have a really hard time saying no to this one."

"When you love them it's usually like that."

"Glad you're here dad." Embracing his father for a moment, Gibbs cleared his throat. "Guess I'm getting married today."

"Good." Jack patted his son's shoulder. "Then I'll see you both out back." Heading towards the door, Jack winked at Tony as he walked by.

"Guess we should get dressed." Gibbs smiled.

"That's it?" Tony had a look of confusion on his face.

"What?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I expected you to protest a little more. Maybe bark at me a couple times for doing all this without asking you."

Taking both of Tony's hands, Gibbs held them to his chest. "I asked you to marry me because I wanna marry you. Doesn't matter when."

"Good. Then um, there are garment bags in the bathroom for both of us." Tony nodded towards the back of the cabin.

Gibbs grinned as he walked backward pulling Tony towards the bathroom. "How long do you think we have before they would come looking for us?"

"It's are wedding night, you can just wait mister!"

* * *

><p>As the they stepped out of the back door, everyone stood up and smiled. Their friends watched them walk hand in hand toward the minister, both men dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt, no tie, no jacket, just casual. Shirt tails untucked, sleeves rolled up, first few buttons undone.<p>

Abby was already in tears, Ziva not far behind. The minister smiled and nodded as the two men turned to face each other.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to cherish the words which shall unite Anthony DiNozzo Junior and Leroy Jethro Gibbs in marriage.

Today is a day you will always remember - the greatest in anyone's life. You'll start off the day just two people in love and end it as husband's. It's a brand new beginning, the start of a journey, with moments to cherish and treasure. And although there will be times you both disagree, these will surely be outweighed by pleasure.

You have heard many words of advice in the past of what the secret of marriage is, but now you know that the answers lie hidden inside, where the bond of true love lies unbroken. So live happy forever as lovers and friends, it's the dawn of a new life for you, as you stand there together with love in your eyes. With love all your hopes and your dreams can be real. May success find its way to your hearts. Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys, but today is the day it all starts."

More tears were heard as the Minister paused.

"Anthony and Jethro you have decided to speak from your heart during this ceremony, who would like to go first?"

"I will." Gibbs answered quickly and with a slightly shaky voice. The people around him chuckled softly. Fornell stood up and handed Gibbs Tony's ring that had been removed for the ceremony.

Once the ring was in Gibbs' hand the minister nodded. Taking Tony's hand, Gibbs took a deep breath.

"I've done this a couple times." Gibbs snickered causing everyone around him to do the same. "But this is the only time I've ever been nervous. And it's not because I'm scared about getting married...It's because you're the one. The one that completes me."

Tony struggled to hold back the tears as the intense blue eyes stared into his.

"The one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I don't ever want to know a life without you, because without you I'm empty. You have filled my heart with love, you made the house a home, and you've given me everything I have ever wanted and so much more. You are my heart and soul. I love you Tony and I will do everything and anything to make sure you know that for the rest of our lives." He slipped the ring back onto Tony's finger.

Nodding, Tony quickly wiped the tears from his face and took a deep breath. Again Fornell stood and handed a ring to Tony. Taking Gibbs' hand, Tony smiled.

"For once I'm not the nervous one." Tony grinned causing their friends to laugh. "Because I have never been more sure about anything as I am about marrying you. I don't remember a time when I didn't love you. The first time you told me you loved me was the first time I knew what real was meant to feel like. You love me unconditionally, honestly and completely something I've never experienced until you." Taking a moment to control the tears, Tony felt Gibbs' hand squeeze his making them both smile. "You are more than I could ask for, everything I want and need, and the best lover I've ever had."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as everyone broke out in fits of laughter. "Even at our wedding you have to tell a joke."

Tony grinned. "It's funny, but not a joke."

Shaking his head, Gibbs sighed. "Move on."

"The point is you let me be me and I love you so much for that." Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand this time. "I love you more than anything or anyone and I will spend the rest of our lives telling and showing you that every day."

The Minister smiled out at the people. "You who are assembled here today are Anthony and Jethro's family and I ask that you continue to be a loving support for them as they embark on this new journey together. Anthony and Jethro your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last a lifetime. You may kiss each other."

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the middle of the shirt and pulled him forward crushing their lips together. Their friends erupted in applause and whistles. The kiss ended and the Minister tried to speak over the noise.

"I would like to present to you Mr. and Mr. Gibbs."

The words caused Gibbs to pause and stare at Tony.

"I hope you don't care." Tony hadn't told Gibbs but by the shocked look on his face maybe he should have. "If it's a problem I can-"

Folding Tony into his arms and against his body, Gibbs shook his head. "God no. I love that you would take my name."

For the first time as husbands, Gibbs watched as that beautiful DiNozzo, now Gibbs' smile lit up Tony's face. It was there only a moment as Gibbs kissed it away trying desperately not to let the desire for Tony consume him.

"Hey there are people here." Tony grinned as he ripped their lips apart.

"I can't wait to make love to you Mr. Gibbs." Gibbs smirked.

"Neither can I Mr. Gibbs." Tony chuckled.

Both men turned towards their friends and Tony froze his mouth dropping open slightly. Gibbs saw the reaction and his eyes followed Tony's stare,stopping at the man he hadn't seen earlier.

"Did you invite him?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I just um, didn't think he'd come."

* * *

><p>Tony had thought of everything, they were now in another small building on the park property that had been set up with a few tables, a DJ, and a two tier cake.<p>

"It's perfect." Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek as they danced their first dance to George Strait's I Cross My Heart.

"Yes it is." Tony sighed falling deeper into Gibbs' embrace.

"Thank you for all of this."

Tony brushed his lips across Gibbs. "I love you."

"I love you." Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony's ear. "You can't ignore him, he's your father and you invited him."

"I know."

Gibbs glanced out at their friends, his blue eyes landed on Abby and he tipped his head towards. She took the hint.

"Hey Ducky how about a dance?" Abby smiled.

"Of course." Ducky took her hand and lead her towards Gibbs and Tony.

The music slowly faded into another love song as some of their friends started to pair off and dance.  
><em><strong><br>**_"Talk to him." Gibbs took Tony's hand and led him from the dance floor. He stopped by the table where Senior and Ziva were talking. "Can I have a dance?" Gibbs asked offering his hand to Ziva.

"I would love it." She smiled taking his hand and letting him lead her towards the dance floor.

"I didn't think you'd come." Tony cleared his throat. "You didn't seem real thrilled when I spoke to you last night."

Senior stood up and laughed nervously. "I was a little tipsy last night when you called."

"Yeah I got that."

Tony's eyes went wide as Senior hugged him. "I'm happy for you Junior."

"Um, thanks." Tony said still confused as Senior stepped back.

"I want you to be happy." Senior smiled. "I know you haven't had a lot of that."

Tony shook his head. "Who are you and what have you done with my father?"

Senior glared at his son. "I'm trying Junior."

"I know dad." Tony sighed and half smiled. "Jethro's a good man no matter what you think."

"He loves you I know that." Senior paused. "I remember last thanksgiving."

"We weren't together at Thanksgiving."

"Doesn't matter." Senior shook his head. "He still loved you, even then."

Tony's eyes narrowed wondering just what conversations his now husband and father had back during thanksgiving.

"I'm here to support you."

For the first time in a long time, Tony actually believed his father. "Thank you."

"Now can we go get a drink?" Senior smacked Tony on the shoulder and they headed towards the table with the booze.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to dance with me?" Fornell grinned over at the younger man sitting beside him.<p>

"Are you sure?" Palmer asked slightly surprised. "We haven't told anyone about us yet. We'll I mean besides Tony and Agent Gibbs, but I mean Tony set us up. And I mentioned dating someone to Doctor Mallard, but I never used your name. I think he probably put the pieces together though."

"Jimmy just dance with me." Fornell said standing up and taking Palmer's hand.

"Okay." Making their way to the dance floor, Palmer felt his body taken into the strong but gentle arms and they began to sway to the music.

Only one person reacted to the two men dancing.

"Palmer and Fornell!" McGee's mouth dropped open, watching the two men holding each other and moving to the slow music.

"Come on Timmy, you really didn't see that one coming?" Abby laughed nudging his shoulder. "Jimmy's had it bad for Fornell a long time. Didn't you see the way he practically drooled whenever he found out we'd be working with the FBI."

McGee shook his head. "Am I the only straight man left at NCIS?"

"No, maybe the only straight one on the team. Wait, Ducky is seeing that new woman, Helen." Abby smirked. "Don't worry Timmy I know you don't go for the sausage."

A rosy hue washed over McGee's face.

Fornell's lips brushed again Palmer's ear. "Are you coming home with me?"

The question made Palmer smile. "If you want."

"Oh I want you." Fornell whispered. "And I have just the thing to use on you."

Palmer breath hitched and his body tensed with anticipation. "You do?"

"I did some shopping yesterday."

"Oh God." Palmer moaned clutching at Fornell's arm.

"I think you should come with me for a minute." Taking Palmer's hand, Fornell led him off the dance floor.

Grabbing a drink, Gibbs leaned against a far wall and grinned as he watched Tony and Abby dance wildly around the floor. Next to them his father spun Ziva then pulled her back into his arms.

"Smallest wedding I've ever been to."

Gibbs nodded. "Well the people that really matter are here."

"Does that include me?"

"Yeah." Gibbs glanced over at the other man then back at the dancing people.

"You make Junior happy." Senior looked out at his son.

"He makes me happy, happier than I've ever been." Gibbs paused trying to think of the most diplomatic way to say what he needed to say. "I won't tolerate people making him feel unworthy, unloved or uncomfortable about our relationship. Understood?"

"Sounds like that's specifically directed at me?" Senior glared at Gibbs.

"It is." Gibbs turned to Senior with the same glare. "You're still talking to Tony, have been through our entire relationship so evidently your problem is with me. So what is it? Because I'm a man, because you dislike me, what?"

Senior didn't answer.

"I thought we worked through all this back at Thanksgiving. So what's your problem with me now?" Gibbs still couldn't figure it out. Senior had stayed with him for almost a week at Thanksgiving and they got along just fine. Even talked about some past issues. Plus Tony and his father had actually spent time together. Given all that, the likely reason they were having a problem now was that Senior didn't like his son with another man.

"Your track record." Senior folded his arms across his chest.

"Excuse me?" That had to be a joke.

"Three ex-wives, then you suddenly have feelings for a man." Senior shook his head. "Wouldn't you be skeptical?"

Gibbs couldn't help it he laughed. "That's what this is all about? You think this is some phase and I'm gonna change my mind?"

"I know the drill, been married and divorced plenty of times. Everyone thinks trying something new will change the cycle."

Shaking his head, Gibbs was shocked. "You're actually worried about Tony? You don't want him to get hurt."

"I know how much he loves you." It had been evident long before the two NCIS agents actually started their relationship. "And I'm not sure how he would handle losing you."

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Well, Mr. DiNozzo. I love Tony, with all I have and I promise he'll never lose me. Did you listen to my vows to him? I'm empty without him. He is everything I have ever wanted and needed. And it has nothing to do with him being a man. It has everything to do with the person he is inside."

Senior stared at Gibbs a moment then nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded back.

"Just one more thing." Senior added.

"Alright."

"I'm not a prude by any means and I know everyone has their little kink or fetish." Senior paused. "But maybe you could _not_ try to have sex with my son when we are on the phone."

For the first time in a long time Gibbs felt his cheeks blush.

Senior smirked.

"That was an accident." Gibbs managed to whisper.

"Right." Senior nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything okay over here?" Tony had made a b-line for the two men when he say the glaring start. His father was now smirking and Gibbs blushing, this had to be bad.

"Fine." Senior smiled. "Just congratulating your husband."

Tony looked at Gibbs waiting for a reply.

"We're fine." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I was just about to tell your dad he is welcome to stay at the house tonight."

"No. I don't want to interrupt your honeymoon night."

"We are staying at a cabin here." Tony glanced back and forth between the two men still not sure he believed the friendly conversation bit.

"Well then that would be great." Senior grinned.

"But um, Jethro's father is staying there as well." Out of the corner of his eye he caught Palmer and Fornell walking back into the building.

"Not a problem." Patting his son's shoulder, Senior smiled. "Now I need to dance."

As Senior walked away, Tony stared at Gibbs. "Wanna tell me what you two were really talking about?"

"What I want is a kiss from my husband."

"Well." Letting his body lean against Gibbs, Tony smiled. "I think I can take care of that."

Every time, every kiss reminded Gibbs how much he loved Tony. Gibbs sighed. "How long do we have to stay here?"

"Awhile." Tony laughed. "Did you see Jimmy and Tobias disappear for like ten minutes?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Seriously they had to sneak out for a quickie?"

Gibbs smirked. "If the mood strikes."

"I can't wait to get you back to the cabin." Tony chewed at his lower lip. "You realize you are getting absolutely no sleep tonight."

Gibbs hand caress down Tony's back. "You realize I plan to use every inch of your body for my pleasure tonight?"

Tony's body shivered. "Oh you are a bad, bad boy."

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet." An evil smirk spread across Gibbs' face.

"Are we interrupting?"

Gibbs sighed. "Yes."

"To bad." Abby grinned. "I want a dance with the groom."

"Again." Tony groaned.

"The other groom."

"Ah good." Stepping back, Tony watched as Abby grabbed Gibbs' hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Tony took Gibbs place leaning against the wall.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks Ziva."

She leaned back next to Tony. "I have never seen either of you so happy."

"We are." Tony grinned as he watched Gibbs and Abby dance. Gibbs pretty much standing still as Abby danced around him.

Ziva smiled. "I will work on getting everyone to leave soon."

"There's no rush really."

"It's your wedding day and you two would like to be alone yes?"

Tony laughed. "Eventually but it's nice all of us spending time together like this."

"Maybe you should go save your husband." Ziva giggled.

"Nah. It's good for him."

"Oh guess Fornell took pity on him." Fornell had cut in and was now dancing with Abby.

"Thanks for the save." Gibbs scoffed at Tony.

"You survived."

Gibbs leaned back against Tony, wrapping the younger man's arms around his waist.

"Why does Palmer look scared?" Tony asked glancing over to the table where Palmer sat by himself gazing at his lover.

"Not sure." Ziva's eyes narrowed.

"Let's go talk to him." Pushing Gibbs up, the three of them walked over to the table.

"Jimmy." Ziva smiled sitting down next to him.

The young man jumped. "Ziva. Hey." Palmer looked over as Tony sat down on the other side of him and Gibbs sat across from him. "What's going on? I mean congratulations. It was a beautiful wedding."

"You and Tobias disappeared for while." Tony smirked. "Did you have some fun in the car, just couldn't wait?"

"NO! God no." Palmer look across at Gibbs. "We would never do that at your wedding." His face and ears turned bright red.

Ziva and Tony both started laughing. Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I need another drink."

"Gotta get over the whole nervousness around Gibbs." Tony sighed. "Especially now that you and Tobias are dating."

"Right." Palmer nodded repeatedly thankful that Tony assumed Gibbs was the cause of his nervousness.

"He is really not that scary." Ziva smirked.

"Sure." Forcing himself to smile, Palmer took a long drink from his beer bottle.

"Ziva." Senior appeared beside her. "Another dance?"

"Of course." She accepted his hand.

"This putting any ideas in your head Jimmy?"

Palmer's eyes widened. "What ideas?"

"Weddings?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Tony!" Palmer shook his head. "We haven't even been dating two weeks."

"Tobias is in love." The color that had flushed Palmer's face now drained away.

"How do you know that?" The question was almost inaudible.

"He didn't want to let your hand go after the service, he touches the small of your back any chance he gets, he whispers in your ear when you dance and even as he dances with Abby he refuses to take his eyes off you." All signs of love Tony knew very well.

"Hey." Fornell slapped Tony's back as he came over and sat down next to Palmer. "Feel different Mr. Anthony Gibbs?"

"A little." It actually did feel different, wonderfully different. Tony smirked as Fornell slid his chair closer to Palmer's resting his arm on the back of his lover's chair. "It's gonna take some time to get use to that."

"As long as the name doesn't turn you into a bastard like your husband." Fornell grinned.

"Don't start." Gibbs barked stepping up behind Tony's chair. "It's still my wedding day."

"And your husband wants another dance."

Gibbs groaned as Tony stood up. "Come on I'll lead this time."

Fornell laughed then turned his attention to the younger man beside him.

"Toby." Palmer's voice trembled.

"Aroused?"

"Yes." Palmer nodded.

Fornell smirked. "Good. Means you'll be ready when I get you home."

Palmer's hand dropped to Fornell's thigh and squeezed. "I'm ready now."

"This was your idea." Fornell brushed his fingers across the back of Palmer's neck and felt his body shiver.

"And you're loving every minute of it." Palmer's eyes locked on the older man's.

"Yes." Fornell nodded. "I am."

Slowly, Palmer's hand drifted up Fornell's thigh and over his cock.

"Jimmy!" Fornell growled.

Palmer grinned. "I'm thinking on the way home, I should just unzip your pants, take out your cock and suck it."

_Damn it!_ Fornell felt his cock twitch. "Okay enough!"

"Then take me home or it's gonna get worse." This needed to end. Palmer was in no way prepared for what Fornell had started tonight and he already wanted to come.

* * *

><p>Slamming the door closed, he threw the younger man against the door.<p>

"Take me to bed and fuck me." Palmer groaned thrusting his hips up and rubbing his hard cock against Fornell's.

"Why would I do that?" Fornell shoved his knee between Palmer's legs and pressed up hard.

"OH SHIT!" Palmer cried clawing at Fornell's shoulders.

"Does that feel good?"

Palmer nodded as he now rubbed himself over Fornell's knee.

"You want it so bad." Growling, Fornell turned Palmer around and thrust against his ass.

"Toby please."

Fornell slid his hand between them and rubbed it hard inside his lover's ass cheeks. Palmer's body trembled and he whimpered. "I guess all this means you like my first present."

"Yes."

"It's not too big?"

Palmer shook his head.

"Good." Pressing his lips to Palmer's ear, Fornell whispered. "Your other presents are in the bedroom."

He stepped back removing his body completely from Palmer's.

It took Palmer a few moments to finally turn around and realize his lover had walked away. Padding silently down the hall, he stepped inside the bedroom and stopped. "Tobias?" He jumped when he felt the lips on his neck and arms snaked around his waist.

Fornell's fingers worked Palmer's belt buckle free, then the button and finally the zipper. He slowly scraped his fingertips over the outline of Palmer's hard cock. Pressing his lips to his lover's ear he whispered. "So hard."

"Please." Palmer whimpered his body shaking in Fornell's arms.

"God this really has you turned on." The trembling of Palmer's body reverberated through his own.

"Yes and I need you now."

"Arms up." Palmer complied and Fornell lifted the shirt from his body tossing it aside. Then gently he pushed Palmer's pants down his hips and they pooled at his feet.

Stepping out of them, Palmer leaned back against his lover and moaned as Fornell's naked body made contact with his own. "Take it out and give me your cock."

"Get into bed and I'll think about it."

There was a slight hesitation but Palmer finally moved climbing onto the bed and rested on his stomach. Instantly, he felt the man crawl up and over his body. Then a hand brushed gently up his spine causing him to arch into the touch. He flinched when Fornell's finger slipped between his ass cheeks and tapped on the bottom of the butt plug.

"Is it making you wanna come?" Fornell asked again pressing against the plug.

"Yes." The younger man whimpered as he thrust his painfully hard cock down into the mattress. "I wanna come, need to come."

"You wanna come before I even get to play with your cock?"

Palmer shook his head. "I don't want to but I need to."

"Roll over." The words were spoken as an order.

Palmer turned over, his hands reaching up and clutching at the headboard.

"Maybe this will help you." Wrapping his fingers around Palmer's cock, Fornell listened as his younger lover grunted and groaned. "I'll take that as a yes."

"More, I need more of your hand, more of you." Palmer's body trembled. "Take it out please."

"Not yet."

"I can't Toby!" Palmer practically screamed feeling the release already consuming his body.

"Yes you can." The motion of his hand stopped, but it stayed wrapped around Palmer's cock. Fornell sighed. "Don't you want to see what else I got for you?"

The only answer was a nod. Palmer watched as Fornell reached under the pillow beside them and pulled out the item. Palmer's entire face showing the surprise and shock.

"This is what you wanted right?" Fornell asked looking at the ball gag then back at Palmer.

Another nod. The gag was a small red ball with loops attached on either side, Palmer assumed they went around the ears to hold the gag in place.

"There's only one problem."

"What?" Palmer asked breathlessly.

"I don't want it." Tossing it aside, Fornell leaned down, his lips brushing against Palmer's ear as his hand slid between Palmer's ass and grabbed the plug. "I wanna hear every word...every cry from your lips." With that said, Fornell jerked the butt plug out.

Some unrecognizable primal scream crawled out of Palmer's throat as his hips jumped off the bed. "Fuck! Oh fuck me!"

"I love every sound you make." Fornell purred into Palmer's ear as he wrapped his hand back around Palmer's cock stroking hard. "Every word. Even when you use twenty words to say what can be said in three."

"TOBY!"

Fornell felt the release as it sprayed across Palmer's stomach and spilled threw his fingers. Gazing down at the sated man, he was struck yet again by how gorgeous the man was, especially after coming. His eyes were closed, breathing shallow, lips full and flush, body still shivering and tingling with the orgasm, hands still clutching the rungs in the head board...amazing.

Slowly Palmer's eyes fluttered open and he licked his lips. His hands let go of the rungs and latched onto the sides of Fornell's neck. "I have three words for you."

"What's that?" Fornell sighed.

"Fuck me now!" Bending his knees up, Palmer grabbed Fornell's cock and pushed it against his ready opening.

"Jimmy." The name was a groan as Fornell lunged in burying himself to his balls. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself but the control started to fade. He felt Palmer's fingers caress up the back of his head and the ring of muscles tighten around his cock. "Are you trying to make me come?"

"Yes." Palmer sighed letting his fingers whisper over the top of Fornell's head.

"Only you could make me wanna come with my dick just buried inside you." _You are in so deep._ Fornell thought to himself. _In more ways than one. _Lost in thought, he moaned as Palmer captured his lips, the kiss pulling him back to the moment. As the kiss deepened it caused him to start rocking his hips until he was thrusting in and out. Again he was lost, this time in the sensation of his lover. The emotion of the kiss and warm tightness around his cock.

Their lips slowly parted and Palmer stared into those hazy green eyes. "Come for me."

It was all he needed to hear, throwing his head back Fornell fucked Palmer frantically. Moments later some animalistic scream filled the air around them as he buried his cock all the way into his lover and came collapsing down onto the body beneath him.

* * *

><p>Turning her car out of the park, Abby glanced over at McGee and grinned. "I bet Gibbs and Tony are already naked and horizontal."<p>

McGee rolled his eyes. "Not something I wanna think about."

"We have all been gone...five minutes." Ziva smiled from the back seat. "They are naked."

Abby laughed looked in the rear view mirror at Ziva.

"You two like this way too much." McGee shook his head.

"HELLO! Two hot guys going at it. Yeah it's hot as hell."

"So you would get into seeing me with another guy?" As soon as the words crossed his lips, McGee wanted to take them back.

"Oh yeah." An evil grin spread over Abby's lips and her eyebrow went up. "You got someone in mind?"

McGee's head drooped forward. "No, it was just a hypothetical...never mind. Forget I even asked that question."

"I can't just forget it." Abby wiggled her eyebrows. "The pictures in my head now."

Ziva put her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far!

This has not been beta read, mistakes are mine.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#############################**

"Who knew Ducky would end up the life of the part." Tony laughed as he opened the door to the cabin.

"That was tame for Ducky." Gibbs chuckled running into Tony when the younger man stopped in mid step. Following Tony's stare, he shook his head when he saw the large gift basket on the coffee table.

"Gotta be Tobias." Carefully stepping towards it Tony's eyes widened. "My my didn't realize Tobias was so into um-"

"Yeah he went shopping for him and Palmer."

"Really?" Tony chuckled. "No wonder they left early."

Gibbs picked out one of the items and held it up to Tony.

"Those taste horrible."

"Is that so?" Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Used them before?"

"Once and only once." Tony grabbed the edible underwear and tossed them towards the fireplace.

Searching the basket, Gibbs smirked and held up a bottle. "You'll like this."

"You been talking to Tobias about our sex life?" Tony grinned as he snatched the jar of caramel body sauce and put it down on the table. Rummaging through the basket, Tony grabbed something and held it up. "Hello!"

"Why the hell would we need that?" Gibbs looked at the item confused.

Tony patted Gibbs' cheek. "Oh sweetie...I have so much more to teach you."

Gibbs jerked away from Tony's touch and rolled his eyes. "Why would we need a double dildo shaped liked a u."

"So I can look into those amazing blue eyes, rub our cocks together, and both of us have our asses filled with a big cock." Tony heard Gibbs snarl.

Dragging Tony into his arms, Gibbs attacked Tony's throat.

"That's all it takes?" Tony laughed. "Telling you how to use a double dildo and your all hot and bothered."

"It's the way you explain it." Gibbs growled between his attack.

"Don't you wanna see what else is in the basket." Tony moaned as Gibbs' hands started to claw at his ribcage. "Maybe there's something else I can tell you how to use."

Groaning, Gibbs slid around behind Tony and held the man in his arms. "Okay what else is there?"

Reaching in Tony pulled out a bottle. "Cherry flavored lube. Imagine that."

Gibbs chuckled, he hadn't actually told Fornell about Tony's kink.

"BJ oral sex candy." Tony turned over the tin. "Pops and sizzles in your mouth."

"Might be good."

Grabbing another small package, Tony grinned. "Now this is nice four flavor body paint. Yummy."

"What flavors?" Gibbs asked tugging Tony tighter against him and kissing his neck.

"Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry and Bourbon."

"What?" Gibbs looked down at the package.

Tony laughed elbowing Gibbs' stomach. "Kidding, it's Amaretto. Wow you got all excited about that one."

"My two favorite things. You and Bourbon." Gibbs sighed. "How could I not get excited."

"Well you know." Tossing the package down, Tony turned in Gibbs' arms. "All we need is a bottle of Bourbon and my naked body to combined those things."

"Did you happen to bring a bottle?" Gibbs smirked.

"Maybe." A mischievous grin spread over Tony's face but faded as Gibbs' hands gently caressed up his back and the steel blue eyes softened. Touching Gibbs' cheek, Tony sighed. "Hey what is it?"

"You're my husband." Gibbs shook his head. "Just doesn't seem real."

"Well it is." Tony wrapped his arm around Gibbs' neck and smiled. "You are stuck with me forever now."

"Not stuck." Gibbs took a deep breath. "I wanna be right here with you, always."

"Look at you all sweet and romantic." Taking Gibbs' hands, Tony pulled him towards the small square table by the kitchen, stopping when he felt his legs touch the edge of the table he jumped up and sat down.

"It's our wedding night it's suppose to be sweet and romantic." Gibbs' hands started to unbuckle Tony's belt.

"So you wanna make love to me all gently and sweet?"

Gibbs nodded working on the button on Tony's slacks. "I do."

Stopping Gibbs' hands, Tony entwined their fingers. "No."

"No I can't make love to you." Gibbs' brow knitted.

Tony shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because." Tony crushed their joined hands together. "I want you to fuck me. Hard and rough."

"That so?" Gibbs slipped his body between Tony's knees, squeezing their hands just as hard and pulling them behind his back.

"Yes." Dropping his lips to Gibbs' neck, Tony nipped at the flesh then bit down hard.

"Tony." Growling, Gibbs' fingertips dug into the flesh of Tony's hands. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah I do." Tony bit at Gibbs' earlobe. "And I want more. So let go of my fucking hands."

Digging his fingers in harder, Gibbs jerked back feeling Tony's teeth scrape down his earlobe. "I think you better watch your mouth."

"Maybe you should stick something in it to shut me up." Tony freed his hands and clawed up underneath Gibbs' shirt tearing at the flesh of his ribcage.

Roughly, Gibbs shoved two fingers into Tony's mouth, feeling the younger man suck them all the way in moving up and down over them.

"Such a natural, put something long and hard in your mouth and you know just what to do with it." Gibbs smirked.

Smiling with his eyes, Tony took the two fingers as deep as possible into his mouth, then gazed at his lover.

"Shit!" Gibbs barked ripping his fingers from Tony's mouth.

"Oh sorry. Did that hurt?" Tony grinned licking his lips. "Could have been worse. I could have bit your cock."

"That's how it's gonna be?" Gibbs nodded. "Fine." Knotting his fingers in the hair on the back of Tony's head he pounded their lips together in a quick kiss. Taking the bottom lip in between his teeth he tugged it then bit down. Tony groaned as they fought for dominance biting and chewing at each other's lips mercilessly. The struggle finally ended when Tony ripped open Gibbs' shirt and less than gently squeezed and twisted his right nipple.

"Fuck!" Gibbs roared as he jerked Tony's head back and glared down into those haunting green eyes.

"You know you like it." Tony rubbed and pinched the hard nub between his fingers.

Gibbs' mouth descended to Tony's throat his teeth gnawing their way up the tender flesh, across his jaw line to his ear. "And I know exactly what you like." They knew each other all too well when it came to love making. If this was going to be a battle to push each other with every possible trick, it was going to be a very long night. His hand tightened in Tony's hair as he snarled into his lover's ear. "You bite my fingers this time and you'll never have anything of mine in your mouth again." He shoved his thumb in Tony's mouth.

Just like earlier, Tony sucked and licked his way over the thick thumb in his mouth.

"You can do better than that." Gibbs growled fucking Tony's mouth with his thumb. "I've seen you suck a Popsicle better."

Pulling Gibbs' thumb out, Tony replaced it with two fingers.

"That's better." Gibbs moaned in Tony's ear. "Just pretend my comes all over those fingers."

Tony groaned as he practically deep throated the fingers.

"If I didn't wanna fuck you so much I might let you suck my cock." Wrenching his fingers from Tony's mouth, Gibbs drew back and looked at Tony. "I have my cuffs with me too."

As hard as Tony tried he couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine. He recovered quickly. "I brought the Bourbon and it's within arm's reach."

Releasing his death grip on the back of Tony's head, Gibbs practically shredded Tony's shirt from his body then shrugged off his own.

Letting his hands caress gently up Gibbs' back, Tony smirked. "I can't believe you fell for that." With that his fingers ripped their way down Gibbs' back as his teeth sank into the crook between Gibbs' shoulder and neck.

Gibbs tossed his head back and howled as the erotic mixture of pleasure and pain coursed through his body. The anger flared and he grabbed Tony by the shoulders and shoved him down hard onto the table.

Tony was panting like some wild animal as he glared up at his lover. "Now you're angry. Poor baby did I trick you?"

Without a word, Gibbs' hand landed on Tony's thigh and he smiled at the younger man. Tony's eyes widened and before he could react Gibbs' grip tightened and his thumb pushed hard into the pressure point. He almost chuckled as Tony's cock jumped.

Tony grabbed Gibbs' bicep. "So we're gonna play dirt?"

"I thought you liked it dirty." Gibbs winked.

"Oh I do." Tony's hand drifted down Gibbs' arm to his hand. "Especially when I know that's how it's gonna be played." His thumb hit the spot between Gibbs' thumb and forefinger causing him to release his hold on the thigh point.

Gibbs growled.

"I didn't lie about the Bourbon." Reaching beside him, Tony pulled a Bourbon bottle up from the seat of one of the chairs by the table. Releasing the pressure point, Tony opened the bottle and took a sip licking his lips. "Smooth."

Before the word completely left Tony's mouth, Gibbs crushed their lips together tasting the liquor from his lovers lips. Then he forced his tongue inside and tasted it from his mouth and tongue. Even as he drank the intoxicating combination, his hands were focused elsewhere. By the time their lips parted, he had Tony's pants unbuckled and completely open.

Tony grinned "You open them and never even touch my cock. Not nice...maybe you need an added incentive." Taking another swig from the Bourbon bottle, Tony leaned back on one hand, held the bottle over his chest and tipped it slightly letting a slow stream of Bourbon dribble down his chest and trailed down his stomach into his open slacks. Sitting the bottle aside he looked at his husband, the wanton desire in the older man's eyes almost making him come in his pants. He dragged his finger through the line of Bourbon on his chest then held it again Gibbs' lips. "Wanna taste?"

Gibbs eagerly sucked the finger between his lips licking every drop of Bourbon from Tony's finger, then drew back until his lips reached the knuckle and bit down.

Tony growled and jerked his finger away.

"Did that hurt?" Gibbs asked in an unapologetic voice.

Shaking his head, Tony leaned back on both hands.

"Guess I have to try harder." Dropping his lips to Tony's chest, Gibbs lapped and sucked at the trail of Bourbon.

"Now you're just teasing." Tony chuckled running his fingers through Gibbs silver locks. Then he jumped as Gibbs sucked hard and his teeth chewed at the flesh of his stomach.

"Better?" Gibbs asked between kissing his way back up Tony's chest to his throat, stopping and staring into his lover's eyes.

"Yes." Tony nodded. "But you want more."

"Raise your hips." Already tugging at Tony's slacks, Gibbs quickly pulled them off and leered down the now naked body.

"I know exactly what you want." Tony smirked as he spread his legs wider. "What you always want."

"And what is that?" He raked his hand up the inside of Tony's thigh.

Tony's hand started to rub his hard cock. "Your big cock inside my tight ass."

"Oh I definitely want that but I think..." Gibbs let his lips just brush against Tony's. "I'd like this first."

"FUCK!" Tony cried out as Gibbs shoved two fingers inside him.

"You're right, nice and tight." Jabbing his fingers deeper, Gibbs looked down and licked his lips when he noticed the precum already seeping from Tony's cock. The look didn't go unnoticed as he watched Tony run two fingers over the head of his cock.

"Is this what your practically drooling over?" Tony held his two come covered fingers up towards Gibbs' lips.

Gibbs nodded, flicking his tongue out only to have Tony pull his fingers back.

"I don't think you deserve this." Sticking the two fingers in his mouth, Tony licked and sucked his fingers clean.

"Such a fucking tease." Gibbs snarled as his cock throbbed painfully against the zipper of his pants. Mercilessly, he worked his fingers in and out of Tony feeling him now starting to thrust back. "Two fingers not enough. You need another."

Tony hissed as another finger was added and Gibbs started hitting that perfect spot inside. His eye started to flutter shut and he fucked himself on Gibbs fingers.

"You can't come yet."

"You're in control of that right now." Tony groaned reaching down and clutching at Gibbs' forearm.

"I am." Just as roughly as he had started, Gibbs yanked his fingers out of Tony's ass. Tony's fingers digging into his arm. "And I'm not letting you come."

Taking a deep breath, Tony steadied himself. "Letting me. I could come right now, without any help from you."

Gibbs smirked. "Yeah but we both know you'd be thinking of me while you stroked your cock."

Sitting up, Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck then press his lips to his ear. "Just because I want your cock doesn't mean I can't picture another face attached to it." Even before he said it, Tony know exactly the reaction he would get. He heard the guttural roar, felt the hands squeeze his ass, the fingertips clawing into his flesh. Wrapping his legs around Gibbs' hips, he was lifted off the table and carried to the closest wall where he was slammed against it knocking a nearby picture to the ground.

Letting his feet touch the ground, Tony felt one of Gibbs' hands between them unzipping his slacks.

Hitching one of Tony's legs around his waist, Gibbs stabbed his cock into his lovers ass. "Is that the cock you want?"

"Yes." Tony groaned, his arms wrapped tightly around Gibbs' neck waiting desperately to be fucked.

"Does it make you feel full?"

"God yes." Tony sighed clawing at the back of Gibbs' neck.

"You don't deserve my cock...yet." Pulling out, he let Tony's leg fall from his waist and stepped back.

Tony fought back the urge to whimper at the emptiness. "Expected me to beg, because that's not gonna happen."

"No." Gibbs finished removing his pants then sat on the arm of the couch starting to stroke his cock. "Maybe I'll just jack myself off."

"That's not what you want." Sauntering towards Gibbs, Tony smiled. "Admit it."

"What I want is you on all fours, your ass in the air, begging me to fuck you." Gibbs groaned at the thought.

"You do like the whole animal style fucking thing." Tony stood in front of his lover glancing down at his hand still stroking his cock.

"I do. Doggy style is so perfect for you...my loyal Saint Bernard." Gibbs reached out as Tony was about to make a smart ass comeback and he heard the click. Holding up his hand, Tony realize Gibbs arm came along with it.

"This is only gonna make it worse." Tony jerked on Gibbs' arm. "Or do you like the idea of me dragging you around?"

"I'd like to see you try." Gibbs glared making a move before Tony could. He yanked on the cuffs bringing Tony slamming into him and sending them both back onto the couch.

Sprawled over Gibbs' body, Tony smirked. "If you wanted me on top you just had to ask."

"Actually I want you on the floor." With that, Gibbs rolled them off the couch and Tony landed with a thud on his back. "This is better." Catching Tony's lips, he feasted from the man, surprised when Tony rolled them over.

"No. This is better." Rubbing his hard cock against Gibbs, he heard the grunts and groans echo around him. "See much better."

"Shut up and fucking kiss me." Meeting Tony's lips half way, Gibbs' arm circled Tony's waist, he locked their legs together and it sent them rolling across the floor. The coffee table was shoved or slid across the floor as they feed from each other's lips, stopping when they crashed into the wall. It left Gibbs staring down at Tony, their cuffed hands above the younger man's head.

Panting and gasping for breath, Tony managed to speak. "You could roll me over right now and fuck me and I wouldn't stop you."

"Of course you wouldn't." Gibbs snickered. "You're always so eager to let me fuck you."

"Such a cocky bastard." Tony spat out.

"That I am." Scratching his fingers over Tony's cock, Gibbs smiled at the wonderful sounds it elicited from the man under him.

Putting a hand on Gibbs' chest, Tony thrust the older man off of him and down onto his back. Standing up, he dragged Gibbs half way across the room towards the ladder leading to the bedroom loft.

"You gonna drag me to bed?" Gibbs asked still laying on his back staring up at Tony.

"Thought it might be more comfortable...for you." Tony snickered knowing the implied crack about Gibbs' age would work. It did. In one quick movement, like some ninja, Gibbs jerked Tony down onto his knees and pinned him against the ladder.

"The only comfortable thing I need is my dick hammering in and out of your ass." Gibbs growled as he turned Tony around and shoved him hard against the ladder. Using their cuffed hands, Tony grabbed onto the rung above him just as Gibbs buried his cock inside him.

Tony's whole body was thrust against the ladder causing him to grunt as the air was forced from his lungs. Fighting to take in air, he felt Gibbs heavy breathing against his ear.

"Get use to not being able to breathe." Gibbs snarled as he pulled out then lunged back into Tony. "Because I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be lucky if you stay conscious."

And that was it. Tony's eyes closed as Gibbs lost all control, his cock becoming a piston that hammered into him relentlessly and without any sign of stopping. His body being pounded against the ladder with each forward thrust and his dick twitching and aching for more. Then the strong hand around his cock and his body instantly started to trembled. He was already there, had been long ago and just needed that one finally push to fall into the abyss. As Gibbs skilled hand stroked him, the release knotted in his stomach first, then untangled itself and weaved its way through his entire body. He came and he was sure he screamed, but he didn't hear it. Instead the blackness started to collapse in around him, until he heard the voice in his ear.

"Tone stay with me."

Tony forced his eyes open and his head spun. Everything was spinning and he searched for something anything to focus on. Then he felt the hand cover his, Gibbs' hand clutching his around the rung in the ladder. "Jet."

"That's it." Gibbs howled.

"Come for me" Tony purred as he tightened around Gibbs' cock. "Please Jet, give it to me."

Plunging into Tony one last time, Gibbs filled him, screaming some unearthly cry of release. His body crumbled to the floor, pulling Tony down with him as they lay there in a tangled mess of arms and legs.

* * *

><p>Half awake, Fornell smiled as he felt the warm body against him, the head on his chest, the arm around his stomach. Kissing the top of his lover's head, his fingers gently caressed over the small of Palmer's back.<p>

Palmer giggled at the delicate touch. "Good morning."

"Yes it is."

"I smell coffee." Palmer sighed snuggling in deeper.

"Coffee pots on a timer." Mind racing, countless thoughts tore at Fornell's mind. He would love to wake up like this every morning, especially after an amazing night of sex, and...His eyes widened, his body tensed as the next thought ripped through his brain.

Palmer's head popped up and he looked at Fornell. He felt the older man's body tense under him. "What's wrong?"

"Last night. I, I totally forgot the condom. I'm sorry." _What the hell was his problem!_ Fornell thought to himself. Careful, always safe that was the kind of person he was. Not that he was getting laid a lot before Palmer but still.

"Oh, I wasn't um, I just thought-" Palmer stopped talking and took a deep breath. No nerves just what was right for this relationship, that's what they had decided. "I don't want to be with anyone else and since we talked about the fact that we are both clean and have always been safe...I just thought-"

"No that's fine." Fornell smiled. "I just, we hadn't discussed the whole no protection."

"We can keep using it if you want." Palmer sounded disappointed.

"We don't have to. As long as you're comfortable with that."

"I am." Palmer smiled climbing onto Fornell, straddling his hips. "I like to feel all of you when you fuck me."

Fornell shook his head as he ran his hands up Palmer's arms. "You are amazing."

"I think you're amazing."

Cupping Palmer's face, Fornell's eyes locked on the younger man's. "I don't want anyone else. I'm a little old fashion when it comes to the whole Monogamy thing."

"So am I." Palmer leaned forward capturing Fornell's lips in an all too brief kiss. "Thank you for last night."

"Glad you liked it." Fornell grinned.

"I loved it."

Fornell sighed his hands resting on Palmer's hips. "I'm open to anything you want us to try and explore."

"What do you want to try or explore?" Palmer wiggled his eyebrows.

"At this moment I'd like to explore the gorgeous naked body on top of me." Fornell's hands ascended up Palmer's back tickling their way up along either side of his spine.

Palmer purred. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always." Pulling the man down to him, Fornell's lips kiss and nibbled at Palmer's neck.

"I know it hasn't been that long." Palmer moaned reacting to his lover's lips. "But um...are you in love with me?"

Fornell stopped.

"I, I, I'm sorry that was really an unfair question." Palmer stammered sitting up. "I mean, um that's something that people just say naturally when it's right not because someone asks."

"Why, um what made you ask that?"

Palmer shook his head. "It was stupid. Forget it." He dropped his lips to Fornell's neck kissing his way up and chewing on the man's earlobe.

_Just like that._ Fornell sighed to himself. _He asks th__en lets it go and still wants to have sex._

Palmer sighed. "I ruined the mood didn't I?"

"No." Fornell shook his head.

"Yes I did." Palmer groaned. "I mean you aren't even-"

"I do love you."

Palmer swallowed hard then cleared his throat. "Um, um are you sure? Because sometimes under duress or times of stress, or even the thought of losing a sexual partner can make people say things that they wouldn't say unless put in the specific situation."

Fornell shook his head and laughed. "I'm sure. I'm not under duress or stressed and as much as I don't want to lose you...I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

A perfect smile spread over Palmer's face. "I fell in love with you that first night."

"I think you were in lust that first night." Fornell chuckled rolling Palmer down onto his back draping his own body over the younger man. "Although I'm flattered either way."

"I love you Tobias." Palmer grinned. "And as sweet as this is. Can we just make love now?"

"Never have to ask me twice." Fornell smirked capturing his lovers lips.

* * *

><p>Turning slightly he felt every muscle in his body revolt at the movement and he turned back feeling the body next to him. When the memory of last night flashed through his mind he smiled and sighed. Without opening his eyes he pressed his lips to his husbands neck.<p>

"My whole body hurts." Tony groaned.

"You dragged me across the floor."

"You slammed me against the wall." Tony laughed then groaned as his stomach muscles screamed in pain. "And I think we broke that picture."

"Could have been worse." Gibbs sighed. "Last time we broke the lamp and a chair."

"And we weren't cuffed together." Turning onto his other side, Tony winced as he accidentally jerked on their cuffed wrists. "Sorry."

"Good morning Mr. Gibbs." It still didn't seem real, even when Gibbs said it looking into his husbands eyes.

"I love the sound of that." Tony sighed happily. "Coming from my husband."

"You are so sexy in the morning." Gibbs growled gently tugging Tony into his arms.

"You say that now, but how you feel ten years from now?"

Touching Tony's cheek, Gibbs smiled. "That you're even sexier."

Seizing Gibbs' lips, Tony moaned as the kiss deepened for a moment but quickly ended. Tony was the first to start laughing. "Okay it's a sign that the sex was amazing when even your lips hurt."

Gibbs followed suit laughing. "We should get a shower and clean this place up before we need to leave."

Tony nodded.

"What times our chauffeur coming?" Gibbs asked

"Ten." Tony chuckled. "Really? After all that and you're rock hard this morning. Last night wasn't enough?"

Gibbs smirked. "Last night was last night."

"Well." Tony gently rubbed his hand over Gibbs' cock. "If you're good I'll take care of that in the shower for you."

* * *

><p>"Seriously." The man sighed. "You want more?"<p>

"Yes."

"You're like a machine." He glanced down when he felt the touch against his cock, then the tightening. "Oh God you didn't!" He threw his head back as the thought almost made him come.

"I did." Fornell smirked. "This is your last present."

Palmer's cock immediately started to harden standing almost straight up in front of Fornell's awaiting mouth. A cock ring...the first toy Fornell had mentioned.

Seeing the way his lovers eyes sparkled and glazed over, Fornell smiled. "Something you wanna say?"

He saw Palmer's mind already spinning. "Jimmy don't think about it just tell me what you want."

"Suck my cock." Palmer groaned.

Fornell smirked then licked up the length of Palmer's shaft. "Was that so hard?"

Palmer shook his head chewing on his bottom lip as Fornell licked and nipped at his cock.

"Just say what you feel." Fornell grinned. "Believe me it will turn me on too."

That meant totally retraining himself because he'd been told more than once to stop talking. Yet here was this wonderful man telling him to say whatever he wanted and he wanted to hear it. Taking a deep breath, Palmer said exactly what he was thinking. "I just love that after one time you knew exactly how I liked my dick sucked."

Fornell smirked to himself as he gently sucked on the younger man's balls, his hand slowly stroking the shaft. He could feel how hard and tight the cock in his hand had become the cock ring doing its job very well. "Keep going." Fornell said removing his mouth from the balls and perched his lips at Palmer's cock head.

"Taste me." Palmer moaned watching the older man's every move.

Placing his lips just on top of the head of Palmer's cock, Fornell sucked the precum into his mouth then licked away what was left. "So sweet almost like candy."

"Jesus." Trembling, Palmer felt the cock ring clamping hard against the base of his cock. "Makes me wanna come when you do that."

"I love tasting you." It must be something with being a vegetarian because the man truly did have this almost overwhelming sweetness to him.

Palmer smiled down at his lover as his fingers caress over the top of Fornell's head.

"You know that turns me on." Fornell moaned. There was just something about the loving way, the younger man touch his head that shot directly to his cock.

Palmer nodded and grinned. "And I love doing it. It's sexy." His fingers brushed through the short soft hairs on the back of Fornell's head causing the man to purr. "And turns me on."

"Turns me on too." God did it! Fornell's cock was hard and if Palmer kept this up he was going to come without any other help.

"Suck it." Palmer growled thrusting his hips up slightly.

_Okay talking was over. _Fornell thought impressed at how quickly Palmer had taken to talking during sex. Wrapping his lips around the head of the cock before him, he sucked hard.

"Fuck yes." His hips rose off the bed slightly slipping his cock further down Fornell's throat. "You are good."

Now Fornell wanted nothing more than to make his lover come. His tongue licked and pressed against the slit on Palmer's cock as his lips continued to suck at the head. With the cock ring in place, his hand was free, he slid a finger between Palmer's ass cheeks and rubbed circles around the tight ring of muscles.

"Yes!" Palmer practically screamed. "Fuck me with your fingers."

Fornell moaned around the cock in his mouth trying desperately to not come as he slid a finger into Palmer. Working it in and out for a few moments, he quickly added a second digit.

"Harder!" The word was an order as Palmer's fingers danced over Fornell's head. "Make me come."

Stabbing his fingers harder and deeper, Fornell found himself grinding his cock into the mattress. He was so turned on and wanted it so bad that the friction was perfect against his cock.

"Don't you even think about coming." Palmer snapped as he felt and saw his lovers movements. "Your cock is mine...your come is mine."

Again, Fornell moaned around Palmer's cock as he forced himself to stop grinding and focus on shoving his fingers in Palmer's ass and hitting that sweet spot.

"OH GOD!" Palmer howled pressing down onto the fingers inside him. "That's it...right there...make me come."

It took only a few more brushes of his fingertips against Palmer's prostate and Fornell was rewarded.

"TOBY!" Throwing his head back, Palmer screamed as he came, the lips around his cock swallowing every drop of his release and licking up anything that might have been missed.

Crawling up Palmer's body, Fornell kissed his forehead then his nose and finally his mouth. "Do you know how horny you made me. I almost came just from you talking."

"Get your dick inside me." Pushing Fornell down, Palmer turned on his side, his ass pointed at the older man.

Stroking his cock, Fornell rolled over, positioned it against the ring of muscles and gradually slipped in. "That what you want?"

"Yes." Palmer reached back, clutching at Fornell's neck and rocking over the cock inside him.

"I'm not gonna last." Fornell whispered in Palmer's ear as his arm circled the man's waist his fingers brushing against the taunt stomach.

"I don't care." He moaned. "Just come for me."

Coming was not going to be a problem. Taking a deep breath Fornell drew back and slowly started sliding his cock in and out of the warmth around him. He may have lasted longer had Palmer not taken his hand, kissed it, laced their fingers together, and clutched it to his chest. It was too much, he lunged into his lover crushing their joined hands into his chest trying to fuse their bodies together as he came. His body trembled and he pressed his lips to Palmer's ear. "I will never get enough of you."

Palmer smiled. "Promise."

"Yes. God yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Again thank you, thank you, thank for for all the feedback, review and PM. It means so much and I am always humbled by all the kind words!

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far!

This has not been beta read, mistakes are mine.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#############################**

Cabin cleaned, showered and dressed, Tony grabbed his phone. "Two messages?" He turned around and looked at Gibbs getting another cup of coffee. "Seriously who calls on the morning after our wedding?"

"Listen and find out."

He quickly played the first message. "Tony I need you to call me. I know it's the morning after your wedding night but I really need to talk to you. Call me as soon as you get this."

The voice was McGee's and sounded extremely agitated.

Starting the next message McGee's voice was even more agitated. "Tony I really, really need you to call me. Like right now."

Checking the call log the last message had come in only ten minutes ago.

"McGee needs to talk to me." Tony hit McGee's number. "I'm gonna step outside." Walking onto the porch, he sat down on the top step and after the second ring McGee answered.

"Tony! Thank God you called. I know it's like honeymoon morning and all that but I need your help."

"Okay take a deep breath and call down McFreakout." Tony rolled his eyes. "What's so damn important that you had to call me on the morning after my wedding?"

"Well um, after we left the wedding, we came back to Abby's place and she invited me in." McGee paused trying to catch his breath. "And something happened."

"Timmy you've had sex with Abby before why are you freaking out?" Tony rolled his eyes the guy acted like a virgin every time he had sex.

"We didn't have sex...well we had sex but..Oh God she'll kill me for telling you!" The fear was heavy in McGee's voice.

"What's going on McScaredy? Why would Abby get upset, everyone knows you two have already rocked the coffin."

"It's not Abby, when she invited me up last night, Ziva was here too."

Tony jumped up. "Timmy what did you do?"

There was a long pause. "I had sex with Abby and Ziva."

"Together?" Tony's voice was three octaves higher.

"Yeah."

Tony broke out laughing. "Way to go McThreesome! Oh my God!"

"What?" There was still fear in McGee's voice.

Tony sniffled. "I'm proud of you Timmy."

McGee rolled his eyes and sighed. "Tony what do I do now?"

"Timmy, Timmy." Tony shook his head. "Are they still asleep?"

"Yeah, on the blow up bed in the living room." McGee paused. "I'm out on the balcony."

"Okay I'm gonna tell you exactly what to do. Are you ready?" Tony asked a seriousness in his voice.

McGee took a deep breath and steadied himself. "Okay I'm ready. What should I do?"

Holding the phone out in front of him slightly Tony screamed into it. "GET BACK IN THE DAMN BED AND PRAY THAT WHEN THEY WAKE UP THEY WANT ANOTHER MCSCHLONG SANDWICH!"

Halfway through Tony's scream, McGee had pulled the phone away from his ear. Once he was sure Tony was done yelling he placed the phone back to his ear.

Tony's teeth were clenched in frustration at his neurotic friend. "Now go!"

"Right." McGee swallowed hard. "Thanks Tony."

Ending the call Tony ran his hand down his face, then turned around almost smacking into Gibbs. He smiled nervously. "Hey, hi you heard all of that didn't you?"

"Enough of it and I don't want you to explain." Gibbs sighed. He loved Abby and Ziva like daughters and hearing about them sleeping with anyone, let alone McGee was not something he wanted to hear about. "I don't even what to know what I already know."

"Yeah." Tony scratched his head. "Somehow after we started seeing each other rule twelve stopped existing for everyone."

"So it's all our fault." Gibbs said taking Tony in his arms.

"Yeah." Tony wrapped his arms around his husbands neck and smiled.

Captivated by the smile and the sparkle of love in those green eyes, Gibbs lips seized Tony's wanting nothing more than to go back in the cabin and tear the place apart again.

"It seems almost everyone got laid after our wedding." Tony grinned. "What about Ducky?"

"Probably with Helen." Gibbs nodded.

"That leaves our fathers." Tony almost laughed. "You think Jack would let Senior drag him to a bar?"

Gibbs snickered. "You know how those two are around beautiful women."

"Oh God the house is probably some crazy orgy feast."

"STOP!" Gibbs snapped. "That's my father...and my father in law."

"Sorry." Tony shivered. Not a pretty thought. Leaning in for another kiss, he smirked. "Think happy thoughts, like us all alone on a house boat for five days."

"No work, no calls." He placed a kiss on Tony's neck. "You naked for five days." Another kiss

Tony laughed. "Is that how it's gonna be."

"Oh yeah." Another kiss as Gibbs squeezed Tony's ass.

"HEY! We're only five minutes late." Fornell barked as he climbed out of the car.

"And that was my fault sorry." Palmer apologized getting out of the passenger side. "I couldn't find my cell phone."

"Tobias and Palmer playing chauffer?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Jimmy's driving my car back to your place. Fornell is dropping us at the airport."

"Ah right."

"I can't leave my car here and I'm not paying to park it at the airport.." Tony smiled. "I'll get our bags out of my car and put them in Fornell's car."

"Okay." Gibbs smacked Tony's ass as he went to walk away.

"Hey." Tony glared back rubbing his already sore backside.

Gibbs smirked and winked.

Fornell walked up to Gibbs. "Have a good night?"

"Yep." Gibbs nodded.

"Good morning?" Fornell grinned.

"Yep." Another nod then Gibbs smirked. "You have a good night?"

Fornell nodded. "Yep."

"You both got laid, it was great, move on." Tony rolled his eyes as he walked past them and into the cabin to get the last of their things.

"That's what we just said!" Gibbs barked back at Tony.

A few minutes later Tony walked back out with the overnight bag. "All set."

Making their way to the car, Palmer was standing between Tony and Fornell's car.

"Meet you at Jethro's in about forty-five minutes." Fornell smiled.

"Okay. Then we can grab a late lunch." Palmer smiled back.

"Yeah." Without thought Fornell leaned in and kissed the younger man. "I'll call when I'm close."

Palmer nodded and grinned.

Fornell turned around, Tony and Gibbs smirking at him.

"Just get in the damn car!" Fornell barked.

* * *

><p>"Five days on a house boat." Palmer closed the door behind him. "What do you do on a house floating in the middle of the water?"<p>

Fornell turned around and raised an eyebrow. "It's their honeymoon."

Palmer stared at Fornell for a moment. Then his eyes widened. "Ah right."

"Come me." Fornell took Palmer's hand. "We need to talk." He watched as Palmer's Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"Okay." Palmer let himself be led into the living room. They sat down on the couch and Fornell took a deep breath.

"Emily is coming over this weekend."

"Oh okay." Relaxing slightly, Palmer smiled. "I have work and tons of things to do."

"Um." That nervousness from the beginning of their relationship resurfaced as Fornell stared at the floor. "I was hoping that um." He rubbed the back of his neck then glanced at Palmer. "Maybe we could all go somewhere for dinner on Saturday night."

"Really?" Palmer grinned wildly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Fornell nodded. "If you're ready for that."

"I am." Placing a quick kiss on Fornell's lips, Palmer climbed onto his lover's lap, straddling his hips. Then gave him another kiss.

"What's that for?" Eyebrows knitted, Fornell looked completely confused by Palmer's reaction.

"For wanting me to meet Emily."

Fornell chuckled. "Okay."

"I know how important that is to you." Palmer played with the button on Fornell's shirt. "And it means a lot."

"It is important." Fornell's finger traced a path down the younger man's jaw line. "You are the two most important people in my life."

Palmer bit at his lower lip, then grinned.

"I wanna just introduce you as a friend on Saturday and go from there."

"Sure I understand." Palmer nodded.

"Let you two get to know each other." Fornell sighed. "She's eight going on twenty but I need to really explain everything as we go along."

"It's okay." Running his hands over the older man's chest, Palmer wanted to calm the unnecessary nerves he could sense in his lover. "Tobias I didn't expected you to introduce me to Emily as your lover or boyfriend. We need to take it slow with her, let her get to know me and vice versa."

Fornell wrapped his arms around Palmer and shook his head. "How'd I get so lucky?" The man was understanding beyond anything he had ever expected.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Normally he was great with kids. Palmer only hoped this would be the same.

"She's a great kid." The proud father face had taken over. "Smart, beautiful, funny."

"Like her daddy." Palmer grinned.

"Not sure about that." Fornell chuckled patting Palmer's hip as a sign he needed to get up. Slipping off his lap, Palmer let the man up, following him as he made his way into the kitchen.

About to open the fridge, Palmer reached around Fornell and pushed it closed. Fornell turned and leaned back against the fridge door.

"You know, you are so sexy." Palmer sighed starting to unbutton Fornell's shirt.

"I think you need to have your eyes checked."

"My eyes are fine." Pushing the now open shirt out of the way, Palmer's hands caressed over his lover's bare chest.

Fornell sighed his eyes closing as he relished the soft touch of the younger man's hands.

Palmer's lips brushed against Fornell's ear. "You know when I find you the sexiest?"

"When?"

"In the morning." The voice was a soft whisper in Fornell's ear. "When your naked, holding me in your arms, your skin against mine." His hand cupped Fornell's hardening cock. "Your cock already hard pressing against my ass."

"Jimmy." Fornell moaned his hands roaming over the taunt muscles of the man's back.

Rubbing Fornell's hard cock, Palmer whimpered. "And all I can think about is you taking me or wrapping my lips around your cock."

Grabbing Palmer by the scruff of the neck, Fornell yanked him back and crushed their lips together devouring the man with unquenchable need. His hips jerked up as Palmer started to undo his belt and slacks. But when he felt the soft hand make contact with his aching cock, Fornell ripped their lips apart as he growled with desire.

"And which one of those are you thinking about right now?" Fornell asked staring into the lust filled eyes before him.

Dropping to his knees, Palmer tugged Fornell's pants and boxers down and seeing the hard cock before him wrapped his lips around the head.

Fornell's breath caught in his throat. "Sucking my cock it is." His head rested back against the freezer door as Palmer lavished his cock head with attention, licking and sucking it with expert skill. "Fuck yes."

Gliding down the length of Fornell's shaft, Palmer delighted in the deep grunts and groans that fell from his lovers lips. Bobbing over the length, he let his teeth gently scrap over the cock in his mouth feeling the immediate response of pleasure.

Running his fingers through the soft curls, Fornell groaned as the pleasure coursed through his body. The light graze of teeth against the sensitive flesh caused his body to shiver. God he did love that. "I bet your cock is rock hard right now." Jimmy was always hard and ready after sucking his cock.

Moaning around the cock in his mouth, Palmer's free hand reached down and rubbed his own cock.

"Oh yeah." Fornell moaned. His eyes focused on Palmer's hand working over his cock. But when the younger man unzipped his pants and pulled out his own cock and started stroking it, he almost came then and there. "Jesus Jimmy!"

Continuing to eagerly feast on the cock in his mouth, Palmer vigorously worked over the hard length of his own.

Mesmerized by the vision before him, Fornell didn't realize he now had his fingers knotted in his lovers hair and was fucking his mouth. The action only causing Palmer to stroke faster and harder over his own cock.

"That's it. Jerk yourself off for me." Fornell growled. "Make me come in that sweet mouth of yours."

The words made Palmer impale himself on Fornell's cock as he jerked his own cock one last time and spilled his release through his hand and onto his lap and floor.

"FUCK!" Fornell cried out as he pulled back then slammed his cock down his lovers throat and came. Letting go of Palmer's head, he clutched at the man's shoulder as his cock twitched and pulsed. Palmer sucking and licking every ounce of come from his cock. "JIMMY!" He couldn't get his body to stop trembling as wave after wave of small jolts of pleasure pulsed through him.

Slowly Palmer's lips left the older man's cock and he looked up.

The only thing keeping Fornell standing was his hand on the other man's shoulder. Trying to take a deep breath his lungs refused and instead he gasped.

Feeling the grip on his shoulder loosen slightly, Palmer stood up licking his lips then grinning. "Did you like that?"

Fornell's mouth dropped open then he laughed. "Um." It was the only word his brain could form.

"I'll take that as a yes." Palmer smirked.

Grabbing Palmer by the middle of his shirt, Fornell pulled him forward devouring the man's lips and tasting himself as his tongue forced its way inside. When their lips finally parted, Fornell found the mental ability to form a sentence. "Like doesn't even begin to cover it. It was um..."

"Yummy." Palmer purred licking his lips again.

Fornell's body shivered again. "I was gonna say fucking hot."

Palmer grinned.

"I think I should take you to the shower and clean up every inch of that sexy body of yours." Fornell sighed leering down Palmer's body.

"Every inch?" Palmer started walking backwards out of the kitchen.

"Yeah." Stepping out of the pants at his feet, Fornell sloughed off his shirt and stalked towards his lover. "Every last inch of you."

Squeezing his cock. "I got a lot of inches right here that are really dirt."

"Oh then I'll definitely start there." Fornell smirked.

* * *

><p>Climbing up the ladder, Tony smiled as he leaned back against the railing and looked down at the man sprawled out before him. His husband had on a pair of khaki shorts and nothing else, eyes closed as if he were sleeping, but there was no doubt he was awake. An abandoned book lay next to him, something about the civil war. But what truly made him smile was the look of complete relaxation on Gibbs' face. Evidently a few hours on the roof deck of a house boat in the middle of nowhere was what the man needed to relax.<p>

Dropping to his knee at Gibbs' feet, Tony slowly started crawling up Gibbs' body. His lips pressed against Gibbs' navel then traveled a path up over his stomach and chest until reaching his neck. Drawing back Tony stared down at his lover and waited, expecting Gibbs to open his eyes. Instead he felt the calloused fingers tenderly caressed up his arm, across his shoulder and grasp the back of his neck. Gently he was drawn down, Gibbs meeting him half way, their sore lips brushing against each other momentarily. Then fueled by passion, the soreness was forgotten as they feed eagerly from each other's lips and mouth. It was only the cry of their lungs for air that forced them apart.

Tony sighed. "I've never seen you so relaxed."

Gibbs blue eyes gazed deeply into green. "On a boat, in the middle of the open water, no one around for miles and miles with the man I love...how could I not be relaxed." He glanced down Tony's body, overwhelmed by the beautiful image of the man in nothing but a pair of jean shorts.

"Even the tone of your voice is calmer, softer, there's absolutely no edge to it." It gave Tony a completely different sense of the man.

Combing his fingers through the hair at Tony's temple, Gibbs smiled softly. "I know last night you wanted that wild beast, the one that is always there at the forefront, eager to be let out to play."

"I did." Tony nodded. He had been the one that set the beast free, wanted it and needed it last night. Sometimes he just craved that wild untamed side of Gibbs because it brought that out of himself as well.

"But now." The normally steel blue eyes turned soft and warm. "I want to give you the gentleness." He placed a soft kiss on Tony's forehead. "And show you all the love." A kiss on the tip of the nose. "The devotion." A kiss on the cheek. "And adoration I have for you."

The inflection of the words alone made Tony's eyes close and his body quiver.

Gibbs' lips whispered against Tony's ear. "I just want to touch every piece of you." His hands caressed down the ribcage of the nubile body above his. "Memorize how it feels and tastes under my hands and lips." Fingertips swept slowly up his back as he nuzzled against Tony's neck as if marking the man with his scent.

Tony couldn't respond, what do you saw to all that.

"You are so gorgeous." Gibbs whispered as his lips tasted the sweet flesh of Tony's neck and throat. "Inside and out."

Tossing his head back, Tony moaned with want and desire. "Jethro." In one of the most gentle movements he had ever experience, Gibbs rolled them over. Tony drifted down onto the roof of the boat as if in slow motion never even feeling his body make contact.

Now in a better position to explore. Gibbs' hands and lips mapped patterns down Tony's body. His chest, nipples, stomach, everywhere.

Hundreds, probably thousands of times Gibbs had touched his body, yet it felt like the first time all over again. As Gibbs' fingers and lips touched each piece of skin, it burned with the fire of his caress, then continued to tingle even after the touch was gone. He was positive that even though every touch, every kiss was soft and gentle, that it was leaving marks across his flesh. So lost in the overwhelming sensation, he didn't even notice Gibbs had started to remove his shorts and he had lifted his hips to let them be removed.

Crawling back up his lovers body, Gibbs brushed his lips across Tony's, then held the gaze of those mesmerizing green eyes. "I love you Tone...more than I've ever loved anyone."

Cupping Gibbs' cheek, Tony fought back the tears. "I've never loved anyone but you."

The words bore themselves into Gibbs' chest and deep into his heart, filling it yet again with immeasurable love and vanquishing any emptiness that might have remained. He rested his forehead against Tony's as he struggled to reign in the emotion.

Unbuttoning Gibbs' shorts, Tony tugged down the zipper and nudged them over Gibbs' hips. "I want all of your skin against me."

Wiggling his legs, Gibbs sloughed the shorts the rest of the way off and rolled onto his side pulling Tony with him. Folding the younger man into his arms, their bodies instinctively tangled into one, lips locked in an intimate embrace.

"Jet." Tony sighed drawing away and tossing his head back trying to catch his breath.

But Gibbs refused to stop, kissing down Tony's throat and licking over his Adam's apple feeling the moan reverberate through Tony's throat. His hands massaging over shoulders, back, butt, and hips touching as much of the younger man as possible.

Wanting more, Tony rolled their bodies and looked down at his husband then glanced at the travel bag that sat beside them.

Gibbs nodded. Another thing he loved about his husband, the man was always prepared.

Reaching over, Tony unzipped the bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and squeezed some into his hand. Leaning down his green eyes held blue as he slipped his hand between their bodies. Gibbs parted his legs slightly allowing him to work a finger against the tight ring of muscles. Gently he slipped a finger inside hearing Gibbs moan as he opened to the intrusion.

Gibbs hands swept up and down Tony's back as another finger was added and he immediately pushed back against them slightly.

Tony groaned, his eyes closing as he reveled in the act of opening his lover. Scissoring his fingers he felt the muscles relax and tighten again. His own body shivered with anticipation and he added a third finger.

Gibbs clung to Tony's body, his lips brushing against Tony's ear. "My turn."

Slowly removing his fingers, Tony picked up the lube and squeezed some into Gibbs open hand. He positioned himself on all fours over Gibbs' body, whimpering as he felt the finger press gently into him.

His body naturally rocked back still somewhat prepared after last night. Another finger was added and he tightened around them.

It still amazed Gibbs how arousing the foreplay and preparation always was between them. He loved all of it. The sounds Tony made, the way his body responded and how hard it made both of them.

Telling Gibbs everything with a touch to the chest, Tony felt the emptiness as the fingers were withdrawn. Sitting up, he reached back into the bag, withdrew an item and grabbed the lube, then slid further down Gibbs' hips. Applying lube to both ends of the U shaped double dildo, he shifted placing it between Gibbs' legs and against the loosened muscles. Gibbs felt the sting then the pleasure as gradually Tony worked the dildo inside.

Crawling up Gibbs body, Tony positioned himself above the other head of the dildo as Gibbs held it still. A low moan dripped from his lips as he slipped down onto the other end of the dildo.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony their bodies pressed together in a lovers embrace.

Tony took Gibbs' face in his hands, then rocked back causing the dildo to slide slightly deeper into him. Understanding, Gibbs mirrored Tony's action hearing the whimper of pleasure as they created a rocking rhythm against each other.

"Yes." Tony purred as his fingers combed through the hair on the back of Gibbs' head. "God yes."

Captivated by the depth of Tony's stare and the connection between their rocking bodies, Gibbs didn't even realize part of the reason his body trembled was because the rhythm between them was grinding their cocks together.

"Jet."

He watched as Tony's lids started to flutter closed his mind drifting deeper into the sexual bliss, the visual stimulus shutting itself down to focus on the sense of touch and sound.

Pressing his lips to Gibbs' ear, Tony whispered. "Come with me baby...please."

Hugging Tony's body tightly with one hand, Gibbs clutched at the back of his head with the other. "I'm with you Tone."

Burying his head in the crook of Gibbs' neck, Tony's cry of release resonated throughout Gibbs' body carrying him into the abyss seconds later.

* * *

><p>"Then just a little dash of salt." Fornell reached around the body in front of him and sprinkled in a pinch of salt. "And stir."<p>

Palmer stirred the sauce. "That's it?"

"Then kiss the sous chef." Kissing Palmer's neck, Fornell's arms circled around his waist.

"Is that part of the recipe?" Palmer chuckled.

"Of course. It takes _Amore_ to make the sauce perfect."

"Now what?" Palmer asked continuing to stir.

"Just let it warm through and then we eat." Fornell sighed just holding the younger man in his arms. "And you can stop stirring."

Putting down the spoon, Palmer just settled into the embrace. "So where are you thinking of us going on Saturday?"

"Probably Eat and Game, Emily loves that place."

"Oh I love that place."

Fornell chuckled. "Let me guess you like the video games."

"No. Skee ball."

"Oh no, I am the Skee ball master."

Turning around, Palmer grinned. "No I will kick your butt in Skee ball!"

"Not happening." Fornell shook his head. "You won't even beat Emily. I've taught her well."

"Fornell family Skee ball sharks?" Palmer glared. "I'm gonna take you down."

"Care to make a bet?"

Palmer felt the hands gently squeeze his ass. "And just what are the stakes in this wager?"

"Anything you want?" Fornell winked.

"Really, anything?" Palmer leered down the other man's body.

"Yeah. Name it."

"You and me...naked. Me bent over your office desk with your cock buried inside me." Palmer hummed. "Your hand wrapped around my cock."

Fornell moaned as the image flashed through his mind. "I think that's a win win situation."

"That's what I want."

"You are naughty." Fornell sighed and thanked whatever god was listening for it.

Palmer wrapped his arms around Fornell's neck. "And what do you want if you win?"

Countless scenario's raced through his mind until he finally settled on one. "You, that butt plug in your ass, the cock ring on your dick while I drive us to a nice secluded spot. Then sprawl you out on the hood of my car, suck your cock...rip the butt plug out and fuck you into the hood." He felt Palmer shiver in his arms.

Palmer looked into Fornell's eyes. "Can we just do that whether you win or not?"

Fornell broke out laughing. "How about we just do them both."

* * *

><p>"God it's beautiful." Tony sighed looking up at the stars.<p>

"Yes you are." Gibbs wrapped the blanket tighter around them, kissing Tony's neck.

"I meant the stars." Tony chuckled cocooned in both Gibbs' arms and the blanket as they sat against the side of the roof top looking up at the night sky.

"Those are nice too."

Laying his head back on Gibbs' shoulder Tony sighed.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Gibbs asked kissing Tony's cheek.

"That I've never been this happy before." It sounded like a line from some romantic comedy, but it was the truth. "I have a job I love, friends that are more family to me than my actually family, and I'm married to the man I love."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed knowing how lucky they were.

"What are you thinking?"

There was no answer and Tony turned and looked at his husband. Gibbs' eyes were fixed out into the darkness and there was a sad smile on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs cleared his throat. "I had dream a few month before everything with us happened."

"About what?"

"Shannon...I woke with her in bed, took her in my arms and told her I just wanted to stay in bed with her all day." He paused. "Then she said how are you going to get what you need if you don't let me go."

Tony nodded understanding the sadness in the smile.

"I had another dream about her last night."

Tony's breath caught in his throat. "And what happened in this dream?"

"I woke up with you in my arms. She was standing at the foot of the bed smiling." Gibbs sighed. "She said you have everything you need now. He's made you realize you can love me but let me go."

"Jethro." Tony stood on his knees facing Gibbs.

"She was right. I can love her for what we had, for all the memories, but I let her go." Gibbs smiled a blissful smile. "And I got you."

Capturing Gibbs' lips, Tony let the emotion speak through the kiss, their lips slowly drifting apart.

"You are so sexy all sweet and romantic." Tony sighed. "And you are getting laid every day on this honeymoon."

Roaring with laughter, Gibbs shook his head. That sense of humor was one of the many reasons he loved Tony. He leaned in and whispered in Tony's ear. "I'd be getting laid everyday no matter what."

"Oh pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" Tony grinned.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Anytime, day or night, for the rest of our life's." Tony smiled. "You can have me whenever you want."

"Every day sounds about right." Gibbs nodded taking his husbands lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Again thank you, thank you, thank for for all the feedback, review and PM. It means so much and I am always humbled by all the kind words!

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback so far!

This has not been beta read, mistakes are mine.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#############################**

"So what sounds good?" Fornell grinned.

"Pizza." Emily smiled.

"Of course."

"What do you like on your pizza Jimmy?" The blue eyes smiled at the man.

"Pretty much anything but my favorite is pepperoni and bacon."

"Pepperoni, bacon and sausage."

"Now that is a great combination." Palmer nodded. "I think we should go with that."

"Sounds good to me." Fornell glanced at Palmer then smiled at his daughter. When the waitress approached he ordered.

"What's the sticker on your backpack?" The pink backpack sat next to Emily in the booth.

"Harry Potter."

"Awesome I love that. Read all the books." Palmer raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Who's your favorite?"

"Hermione Granger and Harry."

Palmer smiled. "Hermione's awesome."

"You read the Harry Potter books?"

"Come on they are only like the hottest books and movies around."

"For kids." Fornell chuckled.

"They're good books dad you should read them!" Emily broke in. "A lot of parents read them."

"Yeah you should read them before you start talking smack."

Emily laughed.

"Sorry." Fornell held up his hands.

"Which book is your favorite?" Emily asked then took a sip of her pop.

Palmer thought about it knowing Emily was testing him to see if he had actually read the books. "Hhhmmm that's hard but I'd say Prisoner of Azkabah or Order of the Phoenix."

"Prisoner of Azkabah is my favorite." She answered excitedly.

"Good choice." Palmer took a drink.

Emily laughed then asked Palmer another question. Fornell smiled overjoyed at the ease with which Palmer and Emily chatted away.

* * *

><p>"We win!" Palmer yelled grabbing Emily and picking her up.<p>

"No fair you two cheat!" Fornell scoffed jokingly.

"No way!" Emily laughed as Palmer placed her back down. "We won." Palmer and Emily high fived then she grabbed all the Skee ball tickets.

"Can we go get a prize?" Emily asked.

"Let me go pay the bill and we'll stop and get something on the way out." Fornell pulled out his wallet.

"Jimmy and I will wait here."

"Okay." Fornell glanced at Palmer.

"We're good." Palmer nodded. He and Emily sat down at a bench by the Skee ball game.

"Are you dating my daddy?"

"Um, ah. I um-" He wasn't the one that should be talking to her about this, but she asked and kids always knew when he was lying. Hell everyone knew when he was lying. He was a terrible liar. "Yes."

She cocked her head. "Do you love him?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes."

"He loves you too." She grinned.

"And how do you know that?"

"He smiles at you all the time." She giggled. "And looks at you."

Palmer laughed. They had both been smiling a lot since they started dating.

"You look at him all the time too." She giggled again.

He instantly felt the color rush to his face.

"I liked when he's all smiley." She pulled her legs up and sat Indian style facing him. "Are you gonna get married?"

"No!" His eyes widened and he shook his head. Where the hell did that come from?

"Why not? Two boys can get married."

"They can."

"Don't you wanna get married?"

"Yeah." Palmer sighed. "Someday."

"But not to my dad?" She looked at him confused.

"No I mean, your dad is great, but it, we just-"

"Is it because of me?"

"Oh God no! No!" Okay this was getting out of control. "You are so great."

"Then why wouldn't you marry daddy?" Again she looked at him puzzled.

"We just started dating, and I don't know if, I think if-"

She laughed making him stop. "You wanna marry him! You love him!"

"Your dad and I, we just started-"

"You would marry him if he asked?" She giggled.

"I guess, I mean if it happened when we both, I think." Palmer sighed. "I probably would."

"Would what?" Fornell asked walking up to them.

"Um, nothing we were just. She was, I just-" Palmer stammered.

"Jimmy loves you and wants to marry you." Emily giggled.

"HEY!" Jimmy's mouth dropped open.

"Jimmy and daddy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

* * *

><p>"Okay I need a new tactic here." Tony took a deep breath. "Here fishy fishy. Come and get the nice juicy worm."<p>

Gibbs laughed as he listened to the mantra Tony spoke out towards the water.

"If you let me catch you I will throw you back." Tony whistled. "Here fishy, fishy."

"You know most people believe being quite when you fish usually works." Casting back out, Gibbs waited.

"Well I'm not most people." Again he repeated the words. "Here fishy fishy."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Oh shit!" Tony tugged on the line and started reeling it in.

"Steady." Gibbs abandoned his pole and stepped up beside Tony.

Another tug and Tony reeled up the line holding up the fish. "And that's how you catch a fish."

"Okay." Gibbs smiled knowing he was beaten. "So are you letting it go?"

"Hell no. This is lunch." Tony scoffed.

"What happened to if you let me catch you I'll throw you back?" Gibbs laughed.

"It was all a ploy!" Taking the fish off the hook he tossed it in a bucket Gibbs had sitting between them. "I plan to grill us up some fish tonight."

Capturing Tony in his arms, Gibbs attacked his husbands neck. "You're sexy when you act all hunter gatherer."

"Me Tarzan." Tony growled. "You-"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "You call me Jane and I'll toss you overboard."

"Me Tarzan." Tony smirked. "You Jane."

"I warned you." Shaking his head, Gibbs gave Tony a quick kiss then hauled him up and tossed him overboard.

A few seconds later Tony surfaced, pushing the hair back out of his face. "You are so in for it!" Swimming to the side of the boat, he stayed their treading water. "Gonna help me back in?"

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm not falling for that."

"Okay." Tony shrugged. "The water is warm feels good."

Watching Tony, Gibbs saw the younger man smirked, then saw something fly at him. The wet shorts hit him in the chest.

"Nice day for a skinny dip." Laying back Tony floated naked in the water. He closed his eyes and a moment later heard the splash then felt the light touch over his chest. Dropping down under the water, he popped up behind Gibbs. "You are so easy." He pushed down hard on Gibbs' shoulders forcing him under the water.

Resurfacing, Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm dragging him into his arms.

"Show you my naked body and you'll do anything to get it." Tony grinned wrapping his arm around Gibbs' neck.

"Yes I will."

Pressing himself against Gibbs, Tony sighed feeling the naked body against his own. "Wow even got you to take off your clothes too. I'm good."

"Yes you are." Gibbs grinned.

Tony's eyes closed and he dropped his head back groaning. "Only a day and a half left."

"I know."

"Then we have to finish moving me in." There was silence and Tony picked up his head and looked at Gibbs. He cocked his head. "What did you do?"

Gibbs shrugged playing innocent.

"Did you?" Tony asked ready to burst with excitement.

"Your stuff is already there."

Tony screamed then dropped kiss after kiss on Gibbs' lips. "Thank, thank, thanks!"

Gibbs smiled.

"How did you do that?" The younger man suddenly looked suspicious. "You didn't know I had planned any of this."

"Called that morning at the cabin while you were talking to McGee."

"God you truly are the best husband ever."

Eyebrow raised, Gibbs grinned. "Then I wanna ask for something."

Tony's fingers played with the short hairs on the back of Gibbs' neck. "You never have to ask for that."

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled. "That wasn't what I was thinking."

Now Tony's eyebrow went up. "Wow, still on the honeymoon and you already don't want sex."

Gibbs scowled. "Don't even."

"What is it you want then?"

"Lunch." Placing a kiss on Tony's cheek, Gibbs started to wade towards the side of the boat. "You can clean the fish and I'll start the grill."

Tony looked at Gibbs slightly perplexed. "Clean the fish?"

Gibbs stared at him a moment then rolled his eyes. "You've never cleaned a fish?"

Tony shook his head.

"So much for you being Tarzan." Gibbs chuckled. He shoved Tony towards the ladder. "Let's go I'll show you."

Climbing back into the boat, Gibbs grabbed a couple towels and they dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed the bucket with the few fish they had kept.

"I'm not gonna like this am I?" Tony made a disgusted face as he tucked the towel around his waist.

"Probably not." Gibbs laughed as he made his way into the main house. Placing the bucket by the sink in the kitchen he headed towards the bedroom.

"I just realized something." Tony said as he leaned against the door watching as Gibbs searched for a pair of shorts.

"What?" Gibbs asked finding a pair of jean shorts.

"We haven't made love in the bed."

Gibbs paused standing by the side of the bed. It was true they had made love pretty much everywhere, but not the bed. He glanced over at Tony and saw the gleam in his husbands eyes. "I'm not getting lunch right now am I?"

Tony shook his head slowly as he sauntered over to Gibbs dropping the towel on the way.

"I thought you wanted to make love in the bed?" Gibbs eyes locked on Tony's.

"I do."

Gibbs smirked. "That's not the look you get when you wanna make love in bed."

"And what exactly does my look mean?" Tony pulled the towel from Gibbs' waist.

"That you want me to play hard to get." Gibbs' eyes burned with desire. He had learned all of Tony's sexual looks, each one unique, each one telling a story and each one driving him made with need.

"Like you're ever hard to get." Tony snickered as he glanced down at Gibbs already hard cock. "You were hard the minute I mentioned making love in the bed."

"Natural reaction." Gibbs shrugged.

"Right." Tony nodded rolling his eyes as he shoved Gibbs hard sending the older man sprawling onto the mattress.

Gibbs smirked. "Trying to be Tarzan again?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "More like Neanderthal man." Climbing onto Gibbs' body, he grabbed Gibbs' arm shoving them above his head and holding them there.

"Just gonna grunt and groan through it." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "How's that gonna be any different than any other time?"

An evil grin spread across Tony's lips as he leaned down and whispered in Gibbs' ear. "Unlike that dildo that was so gentle sliding in and out of your tight ass, I won't be gentle when I slam my cock into you over and over again."

Drawing back, he looked down and saw the blue almost completely gone from Gibbs' eyes.

Gibbs glanced down at Tony's hard cock then back up at his husband and smirked. "It also won't be as big." He watched as Tony's gaze turned into an angry glare.

Tony knew Gibbs was goading him, this was the way this game was played. Holding Gibbs' wrist with one hand, he forced Gibbs' legs apart.

Gibbs snickered. "That's all you got? Throw me on the bed, make a few snide comments and fuck me...Disappointing."

Another glare.

Breaking free of Tony's grasp, Gibbs tossed him down on the bed. His hands gripping Tony's wrists as he held his arms locked on either side of his head.

"Maybe I should show you how it's done." Gibbs leered down Tony's prone body. "Again."

"I already know how it's done." Tony locked a leg around Gibbs and dropped him back down onto the bed. Twisting his wrists free, he grabbed Gibbs' hands locking onto them like a vice. "The only thing I need you to show me...is the back of your head."

"Then make me." Gibbs growled as he crushed his lips against Tony's.

Giving in for a moment, Tony tasted every inch of Gibbs' lips and mouth, savoring, memorizing the moment before...severing their lips, he slipped a hand behind Gibbs' neck and pulled him up, putting himself in Gibbs' lap.

"Change your mind." Gibbs smirked running his hands up Tony's back.

"Maybe." Tony sighed rocking in Gibbs' lap. "I'm thinking now. Me on all fours."

"Yes." Gibbs clawed at Tony's hips dragging the younger man back and forth across his lap. "You want me inside you."

"I love your big dick inside me." Tony reached between them and squeezed Gibbs' cock. In his best begging voice Tony whimpered. "I want you to fuck me...please."

Sliding off of Gibbs' lap, Tony stood on his knee's on the bed and wiggled his finger at his husband. Drawn like a moth to a flame, Gibbs crawled onto the bed on his knees, in front of Tony.

Tony's hand touched Gibbs' cheek. "I love that you want me so much."

"I do, always." Gibbs sighed.

"I know." Tony nodded as his hands caressed down Gibbs' chest to his hips. "That's what makes it so easy."

It registered to late for Gibbs to react. Tony had already spun him around and shoved him against the head board. With one arm locked firmly behind his back, he felt the pressure against his body.

Grabbing his cock, Tony found the spot, lined up then stopped. He relaxed his grip on Gibbs' arm and drew it out from between them. Taking both of Gibbs' hands, he interlocked their fingers then slid their arms down either side of the top of the head board. Hands joined, they clutched at the wood.

A quick lunge forward and Tony buried his cock inside his husband. He felt Gibbs crush their hands together, but he never made a sound. Pulling almost completely out, he slowly slid back in.

Gibbs groaned thrusting back.

It was the sign Tony needed. Closing his eyes, he lost control taking Gibbs with wild abandon. Soon Gibbs was thrusting back against each jab forward. He felt the sweat between their bodies start to glue his chest to Gibbs' back making his movements become shorter and quicker. The need, the release started to build to fast, he wanted it to last, wanted more.

"Jet." Tony grunted plunging into his husband and staying there trying to stop the inevitable.

"Come." Gibbs growled. "Give it to me."

Throwing his head back, Tony screamed, slamming Gibbs 'body against the head board. Spent he laid there against Gibbs, taking breath after shallow breath trying to fill his struggling lungs. Once his breathing started to calm he dropped a kiss to Gibbs' neck. "Lay down on your back."

Peeling their bodies apart, Tony moved back waiting as Gibbs laid down. Climbing over his body, Tony captured the warm lips beneath him, moaning when he felt the loving calloused hands sweep up over his spine sending a shiver through his body. Letting their lips fall apart, he looked down into those beautiful blue eyes before kissing a trail down Gibbs' chest, stomach and stopping with his lips about the hard cock.

"I wanna hear you scream when you come." Tony said as he tasted the precum thick on the head of Gibbs' cock.

"Oh you will." Gibbs groaned watching Tony lick his lips then slid down over his length. "Fuck!"

Tony felt the hand touch the back of his head and knew Gibbs was already beyond close. Slow or fast it wouldn't matter, so hard and fast it was. Bobbing rapidly over Gibbs' cock, each pass over the length was meant by an upward thrust.

There was no control left within him, he simply surrendered. Gibbs body arched as he lunged his hips upward shoving his cock down Tony's throat. "TONY!" The named echoed throughout the room as he came, Tony sucking the come from him hard. "JESUS TONY!"

Tony felt the hand leave his head then felt the bed shake.

Hands wrapped around the rungs in the bed, Gibbs' body trembled as Tony continued to suck every drop from him. Even when his cock slipped from Tony's mouth his body continued to shiver. Feeling his husband crawl up his body, Gibbs sighed as they came eye to eye.

"Was that a good enough scream for you?"

Tony nodded reaching up and prying Gibbs' hands from the bed frame.

"We made love in the bed." Gibbs sighed still trying to catch his breath. "Happy now?"

"Very." Tony smirked. "You?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs nodded. "But now what? There's no where left."

Tony laughed. "We just start over again."

"Right. So that means-" Thinking a moment, Gibbs chuckled. "The roof again."

"We don't have to start over in order." Tony grinned. "Maybe start with the kitchen."

* * *

><p>Standing in the living room, Palmer stared out the bay window into the dimly lit street. Hearing the footsteps coming back down the hall, he turned as Fornell walked in.<p>

"She crash?" Palmer asked with a smile.

Fornell nodded slowly making his way towards the younger man. "As soon as she hit the pillow. Think you wore her out."

"She's a great kid."

"She really likes you." Fornell smiled stopping before Palmer.

"I'm glad." Palmer sighed. They stared at each other a moment and then he just vomited out an explanation. "She asked me if were we dating and if I loved you and of course I wasn't going to lie. But then it just got out of control and she wanted to know if we were going to get married. I said no and that confused her. I was trying to explain we've only been dating a few weeks but she thought I wasn't going to marry you because of her. Oh my God. How crazy is that! Then she straight up asked me if you wanted to marry me would I and it, I-"

He stopped as Fornell took his face in both hands and stared at him a moment.

"I'm so sorry." Palmer apologized. "I never would have brought any of this up to her."

Fornell's lips brushed softly against the younger man's, then captured them in a deep tender kiss. As their lips parted slowly, Palmer looked at him confused.

"Was that just to shut me up?" Palmer sighed.

"No." Fornell chuckled.

"Then what was it for?"

"For being honest with her." Fornell smiled.

"I would never lie to her, especially about how I feel about you." Taking a deep breath, Palmer continued. "But I know you wanted this to just be an introduction."

"Yeah, but I forget that kids are perceptive." Fornell shook his head. "And that she would know something was there between us."

"I think she just wants you to be happy. She likes when you're smiley." Palmer used Emily's words.

"Well you definitely make me smiley?" Fornell grinned.

"You're not upset?" Relief washed over Palmer's body.

"Of course not." Taking Palmer into his arms, Fornell sighed. "My daughter adores you. She wants me to be smiley and she sees that you do that. I could never be upset about that."

"She's an amazing girl, huge heart." Palmer finally smiled. "And so funny."

"Oh and-" Fornell reached into his pants pocket and held up a tiny little plastic bear figure. "She wanted me to remind you to take this."

Palmer took it and grinned. "Thanks. How can a little plastic green bear mean so much?"

"Kids get to you like that." Fornell smiled. He still had every card and picture Emily had ever made for him.

"Yeah they do." Palmer nodded looking at the little figure that Emily had gotten for him with the tickets from Skee ball. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket. "I should get going."

Fornell nodded, arms still locked around the younger man.

Palmer smirked. "That means you have to let me go."

"And if I don't want to."

"You don't want Emily finding us k-i-s-s-i-n-g in the living room."

Laughing, Fornell shook his head. "Don't think it would surprise her."

"Probably not."

"I love you."

Palmer felt his heart skip a beat. He wrapped his arms around Fornell's neck. "I love you too." Another tender kiss, one he knew was meant to convey the love and not fuel the sexual desire already building between them.

Fornell placed his forehead against Palmers. "God I wanna just take you to bed right now."

"Hold that thought." Palmer would have eagerly agreed if Fornell had asked.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Fornell smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"So who's picking us up?" Tony asked as they dragged their luggage towards the doors of the airport.<p>

"Company car." Gibbs said as he held the door for Tony.

"Really?" Tony chuckled. "That Vance's wedding present."

"No I asked because Tobias has Emily this weekend."

"We have other friends."

"We do." Gibbs nodded as they stopped. "But none with a limo."

"Agent Gibbs." The driver nodded at both agents. "Let me take your bags."

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded as he opened the limo door letting Tony climb in first.

"Nice." Tony smiled settling back.

The driver sat down and glanced back at the two men. "Directly home or do you need to stop anywhere?"

"Home."

He nodded. "If you need anything let me know." With that he turned around and put up the privacy screen.

"Back in D.C." Tony sighed. "As much as I miss the house boat, it's kinda nice to be back home."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded as he put his head back and closed his eyes.

Tony grinned. "Did I wear you out old man?"

Gibbs turned his head sideways, opened one eye, glared at Tony a moment then turned away, head still back. "You're the one that stopped me this morning."

"I was trying to pack!" Tony scoffed. "We had a plane to catch."

"Right." Gibbs snickered. "A plane that we waited forty-five minutes to board."

"Thought packing and the drive there would take longer."

"Whatever."

"I don't like to be rushed with you." Grinning again, Tony knew Gibbs would sense it.

"Whatever excuse you need to tell yourself." Gibbs smirked eyes still closed. "If anyone's wore out it's you and just to remind you there was one day that we didn't have sex on the honeymoon."

"And that's my fault!" Tony barked offended.

"It shouldn't take two hours to clean a fish."

"If you wouldn't have made me do it under your supervision it wouldn't have taken two hours! You could have just cleaned them yourself."

"You need to know how to do it."

"Why?" Tony shook his head.

"Because I'm not always doing it just because you think it's "yucky" and you get guts all over you."

"It is yucky." Tony shivered. "Nasty and yucky. So do you expect me to know how to kill and clean a cow because I want a steak?"

Even with his eyes closed Tony could tell Gibbs rolled them under his closed eyelids.

"Wow is this how you're going to be any morning you don't get laid?" Tony paused. "Annoying and snippy."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders.

"You are so deprived!" Tony chuckled sarcastically. He felt the fingers sweep up and down his thigh.

"And it must be horrible to have a husband that loves you so much he can't get enough of you."

_Damn it!_ Tony groaned to himself. He hated when Gibbs did that. Made you the bad guy. "You really are a bastard you know that right?" The statement didn't have the venom that he had intended it to.

"Yep." He finally pulled his head up and looked at his watch. "It's gonna take at least twenty more minutes to get home."

"Yeah." Tony shrugged.

Gibbs' thumb brushed over Tony's lips. "You could make your husband very happy in twenty minutes."

Tony's eyebrows went up as he grabbed Gibbs' wrist pulling the thumb from his lips. "And just how would I do that?"

"You know exactly how." Gibbs sighed glancing down at Tony's hard cock pressing eagerly against the zipper of his jeans.

"Jet." Tony whispered as he looked at the privacy window between them and the driver. This was totally unGibbs.

Gibbs smirked.

"The driver?" Tony sighed as involuntarily his hand started to fondle his own cock.

Gibbs snickered. "Since when has someone possible catching us bothered you?"

"It doesn't bother me." Tony licked his lips. "But it normally bothers you."

"Guess wanting you outweighs it bothering me." Gibbs pushed Tony's hand out of the way and unzipped his jeans. And waited.

Slipping his hand inside, Tony pulled out his cock and started stroking over it moaning as he leaned back. He ran his thumb over the head spreading the precum around, he saw Gibbs' eyes dilate and glaze over.

"Are you gonna suck my cock." Tony groaned as his hand worked steadily over his length the smirked. "Or maybe you just wanna watch."

"Fuck!" Gibbs growled squirming as his cock hardened. Sucking Tony off or watching such an unfair choice.

Tony looked over at Gibbs. "You can do both." He knew the internal debate Gibbs was having with himself. Gibbs loved to watch, watch and play.

"I wanna help." Gibbs sighed breathlessly. "Then finish you off."

Tony grunted as he jerked hard on his dick. "What are you waiting for?"

Gibbs unbuttoned Tony's pants folding back the fabric of his jeans then slid his hand down and wrapped it around the base of Tony's cock.

Tony continued to work over his shaft his hand slamming down hard against Gibbs. "God feels so good."

Tightening his grip a moment, Gibbs then pumped the base of Tony's dick

"Fuck." Tony growled as his body shivered.

Taking his hand away, Gibbs heard Tony whimper at the loss of contact. Running a finger over the head of Tony's cock, he pulled it back and sucked it between his lips tasting Tony from his finger.

"Always have to steal a taste." Tony moaned.

"Oh believe me I plan on getting more than a taste." Gibbs watched Tony's hand speed up, the strokes becoming shorter and quicker.

Tony's free hand clawed at the seat. Why did it have to be so erotic having Gibbs just watch him...it was that look. The look that was a strange combination of a boy fulfilling some fantasy and complete lust.

"I would love to watch you jack off at your desk." That fantasy had started shortly after they got together. "See the look in your eyes as you think about me and play with yourself.

_Jesus fuckin__g __Christ__! _Tony thought to himself. Gibbs had to put that image in his head. Now that's all he would think about at his desk. Whimpering, he thrust up into his hand.

"You like that idea don't you?"

Tony glanced at Gibbs. "Who says I haven't already done that."

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he stared at Tony trying to read the truth or the lie in the statement.

Watching, Tony saw Gibbs slide off the seat and kneel between his legs. _Oh that ploy definitely worked._ He smirked to himself. Gibbs stopped his hand and put it down on the seat. "SHIT!" He clamped a hand over his mouth as Gibbs impaled himself down the length of his cock.

Bobbing hungrily over Tony, Gibbs made sure his husband knew the ploy hadn't worked.

"You're an evil fucking bastard." Tony spat out breathlessly. "A talented cock sucking evil fucking bastard!"

Gibbs free hand slid up Tony's chest and he grabbed it. He felt two fingers sucked into the moist heat of the younger man's mouth causing him to moan around the cock down his throat. It made his cock ache as the thought of last night raced through his mind.

Tossing his head back, Tony let the fingers slip from his lips. "Yes, God yes!" It rushed on him hard and fast washing through him so quickly he couldn't scream, only open his mouth and grunt. Gibbs locked his lips around the head of his cock drinking down everything he was given. "Son of a bitch!"

Once he felt Tony's body relax and settle, Gibbs climbed back up onto the seat and the car lunged to a stop

"Might wanna put that away." Gibbs smirked glancing down at Tony's flaccid cock. "We're home."

"How the hell do you do that?"


	12. Chapter 12

So glad everyone has enjoyed this story so much. I had a great time writing it, but time to move on. This is the last chapter. Again thank you, thank you, thank for for all the feedback, review and PM. It means so much and I am always humbled by all the kind words!

Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. This has not been beta read, mistakes are mine.

Would love to have you join my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough.

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#############################**

"One bunny pancake." Putting the plate in front of Emily, Fornell kiss the top of her head.

"Thanks daddy." She poured syrup over the bunny and started eating.

Fornell grabbed his own plate of pancakes and sat down across from his daughter.

"Where's Jimmy?"

He stared at her a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Why isn't Jimmy here?" She changed the question then took another bite.

"He's at home."

"Why didn't he stay here?"

"Um." Fornell paused surprised that she would even ask.

"He could have slept in my bed." Emily said between bites. "I'd sleep on the couch."

Fornell chuckled with relief. "Maybe another time."

She took another bite.

"So you liked Jimmy?"

She nodded. "He's cool."

_Cool. _Fornell smiled.

"And he makes you all smiley." She giggled.

"Yeah he does." There was no denying that.

She cocked her head and looked at her dad. "If you marry Jimmy what does that make him?"

Fornell's mouth dropped open slightly. "Um, I, um what do you call Victor?"

"Victor."

"Then Jimmy would be Jimmy."

"Okay." Taking a drink of juice, she went back to her pancakes.

Fornell put his fork down. "How do you know about two boys getting married?"

"Jessica has two dads."

Jessica was one of Emily's best friends, Fornell never really had any dealing with Jessica's parents that was more of Diane's area.

"And a couple kids in my school have two moms. Two boys can love each other and get married, so can two girls." She shrugged. "Mommy said as long as two people love each other it doesn't matter."

Fornell winced. He was sure "mommy" wouldn't feel that way went it was her ex-husband. He suddenly wondered if Diane knew about Jethro and Tony getting married.

"So you're okay with me having a boyfriend?"

"Sure." She nodded then stopped. "You only have one boyfriend right?"

"Yeah." Fornell stared at her confused. "Why?"

"Amanda's mom and dad got divorced and her dad had lots of girlfriends." She sighed. "And her mom had lots of boyfriends."

"Only one boyfriend promise." He smiled realizing he had made the right decision in never introducing Emily to anyone he dated. Kids really do remember everything they are exposed to.

"Is Jimmy your first boyfriend?"

_Oh God here come the questions._ Fornell took a deep breath "No."

"But I never met them."

Fornell shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because." He needed to word this right. "Because you are the most important person in my life, always will be. So that means my boyfriend has to be special. Someone that I care about and want to be with and that I think is special enough to be part of your life."

"And none of them were."

"No. None of them were."

"But Jimmy's special enough?" She smiled.

"Yeah he is." Fornell nodded. "And he really likes you, but it's even more important that you like him."

She rolled her eyes. "I like him daddy. Jeez."

"Okay just making sure." Fornell couldn't help but laugh. Picking up his fork he went to take a bite.

"Are you and Jimmy gonna get married?"

His head tipped forward and he dropped the fork as he realized how Palmer felt last night.

* * *

><p>"This has to be a bad dream." Tony groaned leaning back against Gibbs' chest.<p>

"Fraid not." Gibbs sighed, wrapping his arms around Tony and kissing his cheek.

Looking around, Tony shook his head. "How did I get so much stuff!"

"I have no idea." Gibbs chuckled. There were boxes everywhere, the living room just had a path through to the kitchen.

Turning in Gibbs' arms, Tony looked at him, lips in a full pout. "Can we go back to the boat house?"

Laughing, Gibbs shook his head. "No." He kissed Tony's forehead. "It will go faster than you think."

Tony looked around again, then back at Gibbs. "Please tell me we don't have to do this tonight?"

"We don't have to do this tonight."

"Thank you." Tony sighed. "I just wanna go lay down on our bed and take a nap."

"Okay."

"How about you?" Tony asked.

"I have a couple errands to run. Should only take a couple hours." Gibbs looked at his watch. "I should be back by seven."

"Late dinner then?"

"Chinese I can pick it up on the way home."

Tony smiled. "Sounds great." His arms snaked around Gibbs' neck and he grinned. "And I'll take care of desert."

"Now that sounds very good." Gibbs smirked. "Promise I won't be too late."

Pointing a finger at Gibbs, Tony raised an eyebrow. "No Bourbon I want you able to drive home and tell Tobias I said hi."

Gibbs shook his head, never good when your husband of less than a week already can read you like a book. "Already telling me what I can and can't do."

"Yes. I want you home tonight, in bed with me." Tony ordered.

"Five days alone with me and you still can't get enough." Gibbs smirked grabbing Tony and attacking his neck.

"Yeah that's it." Tony said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Gibbs glared down into the green eyes of his husband.

"I just don't want to have to come pick your ass up and bring you home." Tony patted Gibbs' chest "It's a school night and I would like to get some sleep after five days of you accosting me."

"And just who accosted who last night?" Gibbs barked. "I seem to remember being pinned against the head board."

"Temporary insanity." Tony tried to stay serious but the smile started to curl at the corn of his lips.

Gibbs laughed and smacked Tony's ass. "Love you."

"You better." Tony grinned. "Now go and try to be somewhat discreet when you give all the sorted details to Tobias."

"And what fun would that be." Gibbs winked.

"Whatever." Tony smirked. "Just remember I have friends I talk to...friends that work under you."

Gibbs wiggled his eyebrow's. "I thought you were the only one that worked under me."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Get out."

* * *

><p>Finishing up the dishes, he stacked the plates in the cabinet above him.<p>

"So domesticated."

He shook his head. "Now I know I locked _my_ door."

"Yeah you did."

Turning around, Fornell leaned back against the counter. "Didn't expect to see you tonight."

"Brought coffee." He handed a cup to Fornell and leaned against the counter across from him.

"Coffee...now?" Fornell looked at the cup. "I'll be up all night."

"Under orders no Bourbon." Gibbs smirked. "Gotta be home, it's a school night."

Fornell shook his head and groaned. "God he's already got you whipped."

"Yup." A happy smile spread over Gibbs' face.

"What am I saying." Fornell sighed. "I'm just as bad."

"Oh yeah." Gibbs took a sip of coffee.

"Haven't slept in two nights." Staring at the coffee cup, Fornell chuckled. "Emily was here so Jimmy didn't stay."

"Hard to sleep when you get use to someone being there." Gibbs understood that all too well.

"Yeah." Fornell nodded. "Damn it Jethro it's only been a few weeks."

"So."

"Emily loves him. He's cool." Fornell laughed. "They beat me at Skee ball."

Gibbs chuckled.

"It was perfect." Fornell sat the coffee down and rubbed his hands down his face. "I love him Jethro."

"Yeah I kinda got that impression."

Fornell blew out a long breath. "It's too soon, too fast."

"So what?" Gibbs smirked. "You wanna wait ten years like Tony and I?"

"No." Fornell rolled his eyes.

"Then get over it."

"Never had perfect Jethro, its kinda scary."

"Yup damn scary." He understood perfect. He had that with Tony. "But everyone deserves it, even you."

Fornell looked at Gibbs like a light had went off in his head. "Maybe we both had to go through the ordeal that is Diane to get perfect."

Gibbs threw his head back and laughed. "Could be. At least I know Tony doesn't love me for my money."

"Yeah." Fornell sighed and changed the subject. "So how was the honeymoon."

"Amazing." Gibbs paused. "And thanks for the gift basket."

"My pleasure." Fornell smirked. "Did you have fun with everything?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"We are damn lucky bastards."

"Amen to that!" Gibbs raised his coffee cup and Fornell tapped his against it.

* * *

><p>"TONY!" Abby screamed jumping into Tony's arms and wrapping her legs around him. "I'm so glad you're home."<p>

"Thanks Abs." He looked past her and saw McGee standing behind her. "Tim."

McGee tipped his head, turning slightly red. "Tony."

Abby dropped down. "So where's G-man?"

"Out running some errands." Tony stepped back. "Come in."

"Oh my god look at all the crap!" Abby's eyes widened as she spun around in a circle looking at all the boxes.

"Stuff not crap." Tony chuckled. "It's everything from my apartment."

"You have a lot of shit!" She shook her head.

"I know."

"Um talked to Ducky he's on the way." McGee interjected.

"Thanks. I talked to Palmer he should be here soon."

"I'm here." Palmer smiled walking in his eyes bugging out. "Holy cow! This is a lot of crap."

Tony groaned. "It's not crap it's my stuff."

"That's a lot of stuff." Palmer shook his head.

"Ziva said she's be here in about a half hour." Abby glanced over at Tony. "She was at the gym. She's got the hots for some guy there."

Tony looked at Abby, then McGee, then back at Abby. "Oh."

An evil grin played across Abby's face. "Timmy's fine Tony. It was fun, but just something that happens. No big deal."

McGee turned even brighter red.

"Plus it wasn't Timmy having fun with Ziva anyway." Abby smirked.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Really? Nice."

"I've got mad skills." She looked at McGee. "Right Timmy."

All McGee could do was nod.

"Am I missing something?" Palmer looked confused.

"Yes." Abby patted his shoulder. "But that's what happens when you spend all your time playing hide the sausage with the FBI."

Like McGee, Palmer turned bright red. Tony laughing.

"So spill!" Abby said excitedly. "Fornell?"

"What, what about him?" Palmer stuttered slightly.

Abby glared at him. "You know what? I want all the gory details."

"I don't think I should, I mean we have-"

"Jimmy." Tony sighed. "My husband is with your boyfriend right now. What do you think they're talking about?"

"Tobias wouldn't talk-"

"Please." Tony chuckled. "At this moment Jethro is telling Tobias all the details of our honeymoon and Tobias is telling him about the little toys he bought for you."

The color drained from Palmer's face.

"Ahhh poor Jimmy." Abby gave him a hug and stepped back. "So sweet and so naive. We really need to work on that."

Palmer's mouth dropped opened. "I'm never going to be able to look Agent Gibbs in the eyes again."

"You don't look him in the eyes now." Tony snickered.

Dropping down into the chair by the couch, Palmer sighed.

"Hello." Ziva stopped as she stepped into the living room and saw everyone staring at Palmer. "I missed something yes?"

"We were just explaining to Jimmy that Gibbs is at Fornell's and they are exchanging sex stories." Abby grinned.

"Right." She nodded.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "And Abby is trying to convince Palmer the only way to counter that is by telling us all about Tobias."

Ziva nodded. "Is it working?"

"Not sure yet." McGee smiled. "Jimmy's still trying to get over the fact that Gibbs knows about his sex life. Which evidently is kinda kinky."

"It's not kinky." Palmer snapped.

Abby's eyebrow went up.

Palmer groaned. "Okay it's kinda kinky."

"Be right back need to make one more call." Tony stepped into the kitchen and hit a speed dial number.

"Tony." The voice answered.

"Get over here. Both of you." Tony ordered. "And no excuses, no taking your sweet time. You two should be here in twenty minutes and if you're not, it won't be pretty." He hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Fornell looked at the phone as it went dead. "We have orders from your husband to get over there, now."<p>

Gibbs laughed. "And he called you because?"

Fornell shrugged then fear washed over his face. "What do you think is going on?"

"No idea." Gibbs tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash. "But we better head out."

"He said we have twenty minutes."

"Then guess I'm driving." Gibbs grinned.

* * *

><p>"The party has already begun I see." Ducky smiled walking into the crowded living room seeing everyone already eating pizza.<p>

"Duckman. Come sit by me." Abby patted the empty couch next to her.

"Thank you my dear." Ducky sat down next to her. "And where is Jethro?"

"He's on the way here." Tony looked at his watch. "Should be here in about five minutes."

"Right." Ducky nodded all too familiar with Gibbs driving speeds.

"We're here now." Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Surprise." Tony smiled. "Impromptu coming home party."

"I missed you so much!" Abby was already up and hugging Gibbs.

"Missed you too Abs." Gibbs kissed her cheek, waves and hello's rang up around the room.

Fornell's face lit up with a smile when he saw Palmer.

Abby was leaning her head against Gibbs' shoulder and looked at Fornell. "Just go get your man already."

"I forget how this group operates." Fornell sighed.

"Pretty straight forward." Gibbs smirked.

Making his way across the room, Palmer stood up. "Hi. Didn't realize you were coming."

"Yeah." Fornell nodded. "Got ordered to get here."

"Sit I'll grab another chair from the table."

"No I will." Fornell suddenly stopped and saw all eyes focused on them. He shook his head. "Shouldn't you all be asking the newlyweds about the honeymoon?"

"No this is too cute to miss." Abby smirked. "You two are like nervous teenagers it's so sweet."

"Abby!" Palmer snapped at her.

Fornell looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs put up his hands. "Better that they are focused on you two than us."

"Thanks." Fornell rolled his eyes. "I'll grab a chair."

Palmer sat back down and Fornell placed the kitchen chair next to his.

"Tobias beer?" Tony asked.

"Yeah thanks."

"You." Tony smiled at his husband.

Gibbs nodded and followed Tony into the kitchen.

"Thought this was a school night and you wanted to get some sleep?"

Grabbing a couple beers from the fridge, Tony handed one to Gibbs. "Changed my mind." Standing in the opening of the kitchen Tony looked out at their friends...family. He smiled when he felt the arms clasp around his waist.

"It was a good idea." Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek.

"This is our life now." Tony relaxed back into Gibbs' embrace. "And I want our family sharing that with us."

"It makes you happy?"

"It's everything I've ever wanted." Tony sighed looking out at the people sitting around the stacks of boxes in the living room.

"Me too." Truth was he had never been happier.

"Can you two keep your hands off of each other for two seconds so I can get my beer." Fornell barked looking at his two friends.

"Just keep making goo-goo eyes at your boyfriend and you'll get your damn beer when I get there." Tony barked back.

Fornell grinned and turned back to Palmer who handed him his beer.

"I love you Tone." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear.

Leaned his head back on Gibbs' shoulder, he smiled up at his husband. "Love you Jet."

* * *

><p>A MONTH LATER<p>

"You know this is all because of me." Tony smiled at Gibbs, then back at the dance floor.

"Yeah I heard you the first twenty times." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"They are so cute." Abby grinned dropping down in a chair behind Gibbs and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Next to you and Tony of course."

Tony went to open his mouth but Abby cut him off.

"Yes I know it's all because of you. You set them up blah blah blah." Abby groaned.

"Ha, ha." Tony stuck his tongue out at her.

"So two of DC's most eligible bachelors, that no one ever thought would marry again, are off the market." Abby smirked. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tobias Fornell."

"What about me and Jimmy?"

"Please half of DC's already had both of you."

"HEY!" Tony snapped.

Abby giggle. "Kidding. The men and women of DC both breathed a sigh of relief when you two went off the market."

Gibbs couldn't help it he chuckled.

"Watch it Mister!" Tony glared at his husband.

"Bring it on." Gibbs winked.

Even without seeing Gibbs' face, Abby could tell he winked at Tony. Tony always flushed and grinned whenever Gibbs winked at him.

"You two seriously are the cutest ever!" Abby smirked. "But Fornell and Jimmy are second cutest."

"Jimmy took Fornell's name." Tony watched the new couple dancing. "He was so excited that people won't have the Jim Palmer reference point anymore that he changed his name as soon as Tobias proposed."

The three of them laughed.

"What's so funny?" Fornell asked walking over with his now husband, Jimmy Fornell.

"Congratulations." Gibbs nodded ignoring the question.

"Thanks." Fornell looked at Tony about to open his mouth and rolled his eyes. "And yes I know we have you to thank for all this."

"Uncle Tony dance with me!" Emily Fornell smiled running up and grabbing Tony's arm.

"But of course my lady." Tony smiled.

"Hi Uncle Jethro." Emily grinned at Gibbs.

"Hey sweetie." Gibbs winked. He still couldn't believe the sweet charming little girl had Diane's DNA running through her.

"I'm staying with Daddy and Jimmy for a week when they get back from their honeymoon." She bounced with excitement.

Gibbs glanced at Fornell, eyebrow raised. "Diane agreed to that?"

Fornell nodded looking just as surprised.

"She's taking your wedding better than she did mine." Gibbs chuckled.

Emily looked at Gibbs."Mommy says she always knew daddy liked sausage but she didn't know you did."

All eyes went wide and Abby put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

Fornell looked at Emily. "Your mother said that to you?"

"No she was on the phone and I heard her." Emily tipped her head up and looked at her dad.

Fornell closed his eyes and shook his head.

"My lady." Tony took Emily's hand. "I believe it's time for us to dance."

"Yeah." Abby grabbed Palmer. "Come on Jimmy you and I are gonna dance too."

"Um, okay." Jimmy glance at Fornell and received a nod.

"Do you believe her?" Fornell scoffed.

"And least Emily didn't overhear the conversation Diane had with me." Gibbs rubbed his chin. "Believe me liking sausage is better than the numerous things she called me."

Fornell chuckled. "I can imagine."

"That woman knows some words that would make a sailor blush."

"Ever think we'd be here again? Both of us married." Fornell asked.

"No definitely not."

Smiling, Fornell watched Emily tugging at McGee's arm wanting to dance with him.

"She's got a crush on McGee." Fornell grinned at Gibbs. "She thinks he's funny and smart."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah that's McGee."

"Oh shit, think we are about to have to dance." Fornell sighed watching their husbands approaching.

"I hate wedding."

"Come on you two." Tony said grabbing his husband's hand. "Time to dance."

"Do I have to?" Gibbs groaned.

"If you want get laid tonight, yes." Tony smirked.

"Dancing it is."

"You too." Palmer smiled taking Fornell's hand. "Let's go."

Gibbs and Fornell looked at each other. "Lucky bastards."


End file.
